El Principe Encantado
by lizettevanessa
Summary: El fic se contara como un lindo cuento. Donde Shun gusta de escucharlso y leerlos, alentado sobre todo por su madre, y donde recibe de ella un lindo libro con relatos fantásticos y maravillsos,pero con un lindo secreto mágico e igual de maravilloso.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, aquí les presento mi primer fic, lo escribi hace dos ñaos, y pues… es hora que no lo termino. Espero ser constante y que les agrade mi humilde obra. Esta fue escrita para un festival de Hadas y cuentos. Por eso el fic tiene una temática algo infantil._

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

EL PRINCIPE ENCANTADO

Por Vanessa Cabrera

Había una vez, un lindo chico de 14 años llamado Shun, el vivía con sus hermanos en una linda y pintoresca mansión. El era el mas pequeño de todos, y por consiguiente al que mas cuidaban.  
Su hermano mayor de 18 años era Ikki, un completo gruñón, irónico y picapleitos, que solo le dedicaba sus mejores momentos y sonrisas al mas peque de la casa, Shun tenia ese don; El siguiente en edad era de 17 años Shiryu, el mas centrado y maduro, a veces caía gordo porque siempre tenia las respuestas adecuadas y era muy verbero. Si, ese típico niño que te restriega en la cara su boleta de calificaciones con puros dieses; De ahí sigue Seiya, de 15 años solo era mayor que Shun por pocos meses... (Pregúntale a su mama), era el mas juguetón, divertido, chistoso y cabezota de los cuatro hermanos.

Los cuatro hermanos tenían una prima de la misma edad de Shun viviendo con ellos, de nombre Saori, era la que los cuidaba, les cocinaba, limpiaba la casa, que sirviera de algo para variar la niñita... jeje

PUes si, todos vivían muy contentos en esa vieja casa. Sus padres casi siempre se la llevaban de viaje, en asuntos de negocio importantes, esto no les afectaba tanto a los muchachitos que hacían buenas fiestas y relajos en ausencia de una supervisión adulta... pero afectaba mucho al mas jovencito... a Shun, él era muy apegado a sus papis, era el que disfrutaba los cuentos de hadas antes de irse a dormir, los besos de mama en la frente, los desayunos con su papa en el comedor, los días lluviosos con sus padres, hermanos y prima alrededor de la chimenea... si, los extrañaba horrores cuando se ausentaban.

Ese día en particular, muy de mañana, los padres de los rapaces se ausentaban de nuevo... un viaje de negocios a las playas de Cancún, el coche estacionado esperando a los señores que se despedían de sus hijos, y su sobrina.

- Bueno cariño cuídate mucho, te amamos- decía la mama mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo mayor.

- Si, si si, adiós- contesto fríamente Ikki, mientras le daba un medio intento de abrazo a su progenitora.

- Shiryu, ya no quiero que hagas llamadas a ese programa de los súper cívicos, no quiero tener mas problemas con los vecinos - el papa trataba de sonreír mientras tomaba a su hijo por los hombros- No debe importarte si son narcotraficantes hijo, déjalos vivir su vida- apretaba con fuerza los hombros de su hijo buscador de la justicia y la verdad...

La mama se dirigió luego a Seiya que se encontraba recargado en un pilar de la entrada de la casa, mientras sacaba un dulce de su bolsillo.

- No te preocupes mamá, papá, prometo no volver a hacer una fiesta con animales incluidos

Los padres se ponen enfrente de su hijo, con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Amor, solo abstente de hacer alguna fiesta y ya- dijo el padre a punto del llanto.

Todos estaban fuera de la casa, en las escaleras del pórtico despidiendo a sus padres, pero el pequeño se encontraba detrás de sus hermanos todavía en el marco de la puerta con sus dos manitas recogidas a la altura de su pecho llorando desconsolado.  
Pues era muy de mañana, y todos se encontraban despidiendo a sus papis, que se iban de juerga... digo de viajes de negocios.

Ya se habían de despedido de sus hijos, menos del menor, que se encontraba muy cabizbajo en el marco de la puerta, llorando desconsolado...

-Mi vida, no llores, solo estaremos ausentes un mes- Se acerco la mama a Shun, mientras este al verla acercarse se echo a sus brazos llorando muy quedito.

-Mira angelito, para que no me extrañes tanto, te voy a dar un regalito- la mama en eso saco de su bolso de mano, un librito muy colorido, que tenia por titulo: "Cuentos de hadas". Shun se separo un poco de su mama para recibir en sus manos el regalo de su mami, ella se lo entrego y empezó a secarle sus lagrimitas con un pañuelito.

- Se que te gustan mucho los cuentos antes de dormir mi ángel dulce. Así que mientras no estemos papa y yo, los leerás y te acordaras mucho de nosotros- La mama le sonrió a su hijito, con una sonrisa tan calida y amable, que Shun no pudo mas que asentir con su cabecita, pero con unos ojitos acuosos que no se sentían muy complacidos que digamos.

- No llores hijo, lamentablemente no podemos llevarte, este viaje no es para niños-  
Nótese aquí a la mama, con un leve sonrojo pensando en puras cochinadas

- Oye, yo no soy un niño- dijo Ikki algo irritado- pero igual no me interesa mucho ir con ustedes a sus lunas de miel interminables- al tiempo que lo decía se acerco a su hermanito menor y paso una mano por sus hombros,

-Oye, te prometo leerte el libro todas las noches- Se lo dijo muy bajito para que no lo oyeran sus hermanos. Shun le sonrió, esa sonrisa... idéntica a la de mama, tan calida y amable, derretía a cualquiera... y miren que ya con Ikki es bastante decir.

- ¡! !!- La mama alzaba un brazo dentro del auto.  
- ¡Pórtense bien!! ¡Por favor!- decía el papa al entrar a la parte trasera del auto.

El chofer cerro la puerta, se sentó en la parte delantera del piloto, encendió el auto y arranco a una velocidad increíblemente altísima, dejando marcas en el asfalto y una polvadera que dejo a todos los muchachos tosiendo.

- Ese Death Mask, no aprende, espero que mis papas lleguen a salvo al aeropuerto- Shiryu trataba de enfocar su vista haciendo a un lado la nube de polvo.

- Al menos no llegaran tarde al aeropuerto- decía Seiya entre tosida y tosida.  
- ! Bueno chicos, adentro que ya esta el desayuno!- dijo Saori con un delantal amarrado a la cintura y una espátula de cocina en la mano.

- Todos oyeron eso y corrieron en estampida al comedor, como si se tratase de correr por sus vidas. Todos excepto Shun, que seguía algo triste, con su libro agarrado entre sus bracitos a la altura de su pecho. En el fondo se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenia algo que le hiciera recordar a su mami mientras esta se fuera de viaje de negocios...aja

El Librito de cuentos, contenía muchas historias bonitas de príncipes y princesas encantados, con magos malvados y esas cosas. Shun se moría de ganas por saber que clase de aventuras le narraría ese libro tan especial. Sus ojitos verde aguamarina se iluminaron pensando en las posibles fantasías en que lo transportaría su imaginación al leer ese libro...

El pequeño angelito de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba todavía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos de cuentos de hadas con finales felices hechos de algodón de azúcar que no se fijaba por donde estaba caminando, así que casi cae de bruces sobre la barra de la cocina al tropezarse con una silla del ante comedor a mal acomodada y puesta maléficamente por donde el conejito iba pasando.

_ ¡Hey, cuidado shunny bunny!, ¿Estas bien?- Seiya evito que se diera de frente con la barra, tomándolo a tiempo con sus brazo, Shun aun seguía algo embobado sin soltar su precioso regalo.- Debes tener mas cuidado Bunny, casi te lastimas- Lo regaño Seiya algo preocupado.

- Tú ten mas cuidad Seiya Burro, tu dejaste ahí esa silla, maldita sea- Dijo Ikki algo molesto aventando bruscamente la silla mal acomodada hacia algún lugar lejano de la cocina - ¿Estas bien Shun?- Ikki Cambio repentinamente su tono de voz, haciéndola mas suave al dirigirse hacia el mas pequeño de sus hermano.

- Perdón, perdón, estoy bien, discúlpenme- Shun trataba de que sus hermano no se pelearan por su culpa, y se sintió muy avergonzado, se sonrojo levemente mientras hacia reverencias al tiempo que se disculpaba por su modo tan distraído de caminar, claro que aun seguía con el libro bien aferrado entre sus brazos.

- ! Bueno, ya siéntense todos a comer, hice hot cakes para todos y licuado de fresa!!- Saori también trataba de calmar a Shun, además sabía que los hot cakes era su desayuno favorito.

Todos se encontraban comiendo sus hot cakes, lo mas tranquilos posible, cuando de pronto Ikki avienta el tenedor en su plato algo molesto, la verdad es que su prima no era muy buena para la cocina, la verdad no era muy buena para algunas cosas, pero ella en verdad trataba de ser útil en esa casa. La jovencita de largos cabellos morados noto que su desayuno no había salido tan bien que digamos y viendo la reacción de Ikki pensó que este ya le iba a dedicar una que otra palabra de critica no constructiva...

- ¡!!Saori!!!! ¡!Esto es inmasticable!! PUAG! ¿Que le echaste a la masa?, parece de plástico mi hot cakes...- Ikki vociferaba queriendo partir con su tenedor una pieza de hot cake.

- Bueno... yo no quería ser grosero pero...- Shiryu tomo con sus manos la pieza de hot cakes y trato de morderla pero solo conseguía estirarla y estirarla como si de goma se tratara.

.- A mi me gustan mucho, están muy sabrosos!!! Deliciosos!!!

Todos voltean a ver al dueño de tal Comentario... Adivinan quien es?......  
Shun se encontraba comiendo sus panqueques muy animado y echándole a mas no poder miel de maple, exageradamente bañados con miel, si, a el le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, devorando extasiado cada porción que llevaba a su linda boquita, se le veía comiendo muy contento... y por cierto... aun sostenía con una de sus mano el librito de cuentos, mientras con la otra comía su empalagoso desayuno...

- ¡Niño, no le eches tanta miel a eso!, te va a hacer daño tanta azúcar!!- Ikki trataba de regañarlo mientras se sonreía viendo a su hermanito comer de ese modo.

- Ah, pues que burro soy, si eso debimos haber hecho, con la miel no se siente tanto el mal sabor de estos hot cakes- Dijo Seiya mientras tomaba el botecito de miel que ya Shunny había dejado casi vacio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

Saori, se sintió muy triste porque sus hot cakes no fueron del agrado de sus primos, se encogió de hombros y agacho su cabeza mirando su plato y tratando de comer su desayuno, la verdad no era fácil masticarlo, la niña se sonrojo al darse cuenta que parecía estar mascando chicle en vez de hot cakes.

-Saori....!- Saori levanta la mirada para ver a Shun que le había hablado- Están muy sabrosos, gracias!- Saori solo abrió grandes sus ojos, al notar que Shun le sonreía agradeciéndole por su desayuno, la verdad no estaba bueno, pero Shun le agradecía porque sabia que la pelimorada se esforzaba mucho por aprender a cocinar y aprender a hacer las cosas.  
Shiryu deja de luchar con su desayuno y observa que Shun todavía no suelta el regalo que le diera su madre hace unos minutos. Así que le dirige una mirada.

- Oye Shun porque no sueltas tu libro para desayunar?-

-Eh? Ah!,.... yo... es cierto perdón.- Shun se sonrojo dejando su libro sobre la mesa. Y siguió comiendo.

Shiryu toma el libro muy interesado en verlo, lo abre y empieza a hojearlo, en eso se detiene en una de las páginas, y se queda muy atento viendo la hoja en la que dejo abierto el libro.... Algo en esa página lo dejo consternado.

Todos se encontraban en el desayunador de la casa observando que Shiryu se había quedado muy atento mirando esa pagina del libro de cuentos de shunny, se le veía algo maravillado, mirando fijamente la pagina, sus ojos muy atentos, como un niño pequeño explorando algo nuevo.

-¡Shiryu! Hey!!! shiryuuuu!!!!!- Seiya no lograba que su hermano le volteara siquiera a ver, así que opto por tomar un pedazo de su hot cake y aventárselo en su carota para que reaccionara...

El pedazo de comida se impacto en la cara de Shiryu, quedando pegado a una de sus mejillas, había cumplido el cometido de Seiya, hacer Reaccionar a su moderado hermano.

- ¡!!!Que cochino eres Burro !!!!!! y esta lleno de miel!!! - Shiryu tomo una servilleta y se limpio su mejilla toda pegosteada, en eso ya estaban Seiya e Ikki riéndose a más no poder del suceso.

- Que tanto veías en el Libro, Shiryu? - Pregunto entonces Saori.  
- Si, dime que llamo tanto tu atención? Que tiene mi libro?- Pregunto Shun algo intrigado, a lo mejor su mama se había equivocado de genero, o no era apto para adolescentes... Ya conocían a su mama.

-¡Ah, si! Mira que peculiar es este Libro, miren lo que tiene en una de sus paginas- Shiruy deja de limpiar su rostro y toma el libro para abrirlo de nuevo y mostrar la pagina que lo tenia tan absorto en si.

Era un espejito en un marco dorado peculiarmente grabado que se encontraba montado en una pagina del Libro, el espejo no hubiera llamado tanto la atención, pero de repente se veían colores emerger del mismo, como remolinos multicolor alrededor del espejito, que danzaban y danzaban como por arte de magia sobre el reflejo... Shun entonces lo toma muy asombrado, con sus lindos ojos muy abiertos, maravillado de ver ese espejito, se le queda viendo atentamente y puede ver el reflejo de dos ojos color aguamarina observándolo, dos ojos de color agua marina que comienzan a cambiar de color... ve que están cambiando de color.... un color Azul celeste, el color azul celeste mas hermoso que jamás haya visto... una mirada color azul del cielo se le quedo viendo entonces.... Shun no supo si temblar de miedo, gritar, sorprenderse o asustarse, solo se quedo mirando esos ojos sosteniendo fuertemente su Libro.

- ¿Shun? ¡Shun! ¡!Shuuuun!!- Saori empezó a llamarlo al ver la mirada de su primo algo angustiada, pero este no le prestaba atención, estaba ido... viendo ese reflejo en el espejo del libro.

- ¡Shun! ¿Estas bien? Hey!!!!- Seiya se paro de pronto para estirarse sobre la mesa para alcanzar el libro y quitárselo de las manos.

- Seiya que haces?- Shiryu vio a Seiya casi acostarse sobre la mesa para alcanzar a su hermano menor, tirando a su paso todo la vajilla y botellas, servilletas, miel...  
Y lo logro, alcanzo el libro y lo retiro de las manos de Shun, el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba el libro entre sus manos porque ni siquiera se movió, ni cambio la expresión de su rostro. Ikki en eso le arrebata el libro a Seiya para mirar, a ver si entendía algo, cuando alcanzo a ver unos ojos azul celeste mirarlo...parpadeo un momento y vio entonces su reflejo normal en el espejo...¿Lo habría soñado? ¿Alucino?, en eso se percata de que Shunny sigue ido viendo la nada.

Shun se encontraba todavía ido, viendo la nada, y todos a su alrededor en verdad estaban comenzando a alarmarse, Shiryu paso una de sus mano por enfrente del rostro del niño para hacerlo reaccionar pero no pasaba nada, Saori lo tomo de un hombro para ver si el contacto de su mano lo hacia volver en si. Seiya por su parte tomo un pedazo de hot cake para lanzarlo como proyectil en el rostro de Shun, eso le pareció buena idea... era Seiya....

- ¿Que diablos crees que vas a hacer?, ¡No le avientes comida!!!!!!- Shiryu había visto a Seiya y adivinado las intenciones de su hermano castaño.  
- Pero yo hice que reaccionaras con esto, puede que sirva igual con Shun- Seiya se volvió a sentar en su silla por el regaño de Shiryu, en verdad pensó que podía ayudar a su hermanito con eso..

Ikki ya había aventado su silla hacia atrás de una manera muy violenta al levantarse del desayunador y se disponía a dirigirse hacia el menor de sus hermanos para darle una buena zarandeada o bofetadas o algo, pero tenia que hacerlo reaccionar... estaba realmente preocupado y no se controlaba muy bien en ese tipo de situaciones, y menos si su hermanito estaba en peligro... en eso estaba cuando un vaso con agua fría, con cubitos de hielo en el, fue vaciada de repente en el lindo rostro de Shun.

- ¡Ah, esta fría!!!- Shun de pronto reacciono, enfocando por fin la vista y con el rostro rojo por el agua helada, miro a su alrededor con unos ojos de sorpresa en el al ver los ojos de sorpresa y pánico, viéndolo primero a el y luego volteando a ver al responsable de haberle echado el agua helada en la cabeza.  
- Pe...perdón... yo creí que era... buena idea....- Saori aun sostenía el vaso vació, que unos segundos antes había vaciado bruscamente sobre la cara de su primo.

-Shun, que te paso? Que viste?- Shiryu estaba preocupado, y quería saber la razón que hizo reaccionar así a Shun.  
- Te asusto algo del libro?- Seiya también quería saber la causa- Te asusto el dibujo de una bruja o hechicera malvada en el libro?-

- No, no, es que vi...- en eso vuelve a ver la nada tratando de recordar lo visto- vi unos ojos... los ojos mas hermosos que jamás haya visto... unos ojos azules como el cielo claro... yo...- estaba en verdad perdido volviendo a recordarlos.

- Bueno ya! Es hora de irnos a la escuela, el que no este listo en 2 minutos, se va en el camión- fueron las palabras de Ikki antes de salir de la cocina y tomar sus llaves para dirigirse ala cochera de la casa.

Eso basto para que todos corrieran despavoridos hacia sus habitaciones para no ser abandonados a su suerte para al trasladarse al colegio. Shun corrió detrás de Seiya al subir las escaleras, entro a su habitación para tomar su mochila, y dejar en el escritorio de su cuarto el libro de cuentos.  
Ya todos estaban dentro del auto de Ikki rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas. Seiya, Shun y Saori asistían a la secundaria, Shiryu a preparatoria e Ikki cursaba el primer año de la carrera de mercadotecnia, lo tomo conciente de que muy pronto el tendría que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre.

Después de dejar a todos en sus colegios Ikki estaciono su auto dentro del estacionamiento del campus, saco sus libros y apuntes de la cajuela de su auto y se dirigió al aula de estudios que le correspondía según su horario del viernes por la mañana. La primera hora se tomaba en el laboratorio de cómputo de la universidad.  
El maestro Aioria era algo exigente pero era buen maestro. La hora de su clase paso sin mucho contratiempo, excepto por uno que otro castigo por algún Valín que se ponía a chatear en la hora de su clase. Cuando la hora Termino Ikki estaba saliendo del aula de computo cuando un maestro entró y lo detuvo.

- Kiddo Ikki, tienes una llamada en la dirección- Era el maestro de Psicología, Mu, lo intercepto a tiempo antes de que abandonara el salón.  
- ¿Que? ¿De quien? ¿Será de mis padres?- Ikki no esperaba que alguien lo llamara a su universidad, había apagado su celular durante la clase y apenas lo había encendido, si fueran sus hermanos habrían esperado a que Ikki encendiera su aparato...

Caminó a paso rápido rumbo al edificio de rectoría, tenia un mal presentimiento, y sus presentimientos hasta el momento no le habían fallado. Llego a la oficina del director y la secretaria al verlo lo reconoció, Ikki era muy conocido por casi todos en la universidad de manera directa o indirecta, sus padres eran personas muy importantes.

- Es de la Secundaria No. 10, es sobre su hermano Shun, señor Kiddo- La Secretaria, la señorita Titits, le dio el auricular para que atendiera.  
- ¿Bueno? ¿Que pasa? ¿Shun esta bien?- Ikki imagino que algo malo le había pasado a su hermano menor, ya que por la mañana había presentado un estado de shock que no era muy usual en el, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia, Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, tal vez debió decirle que se quedara en casa, que Saori se quedara con el, que no fuera a la escuela, que no tomara la clase de Deportes, que no se esforzara mucho....  
- Kiddo Ikki, su hermano menor Kiddo Shun, ha sido reportado por mala conducta, necesitamos su presencia, ya que los padres del chico no se encuentran y usted es el único adulto familiar responsable.  
- ¿Que mi hermano queeee????? ¿Mala conducta?????- Ikki en verdad no entendía... De Seiya lo hubiera esperado... de hecho era normal en Seiya, pero de Shun....

Ikki aun no colgaba el auricular, aunque la llamada había terminado. El aun se encontraba sin poder entender muy bien lo que esta ocurriendo... En eso la secretaria lo nota y le pregunta algo preocupada.  
- Señor Kiddo.. ¿Esta bien? ¿Malas Noticias?-  
-¿Eh?- Ikki volteo entonces a ver Titis, que se encontraba aun sentada en su escritorio mirándolo algo preocupada.- Es mi hermano, el mas pequeño, tiene un problema en su colegio.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de rectoría se abre, estaba saliendo en ese momento el rector Julián Solo, y al notar que Ikki Kiddo se encontraba fuera de su oficina con el auricular del teléfono en la mano quiso indagar que pasaba.  
- Señor Kiddo, Que hace por aquí? Pasa Algo?- La familia Solo mantenía buenas relaciones con la Familia Kiddo, mas por asuntos comerciales que otra cosa.  
- Es uno de sus hermanos señor Solo, hay un problema en su colegio- Titis se encargo entonces de informarme a su jefecito lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
- Ah, ya veo, y sus padres se encontraban de viaje, verdad? Muy bien, Valla a atender ese asunto, no se preocupe por sus clases, yo me encargare de informarle a sus maestros- Julián hizo ademanes con su manos dándole a entender a Ikki que se podía retirar del campus.

- Ah, gracias, con permiso- Ikki deja el auricular del teléfono en el escritorio de la Secretaria Titis, y sale rumbo al estacionamiento de la universidad.

Continuara muy pronto... n_n díganme qué les parece!


	3. Chapter 3

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

_Por favor, háganme saber su opinión, les agradeceré mucho._

_Disfruten el capitulo 3_

Ya se encontraba Ikki estacionando el auto dentro de la secundaria cuando ve a su hermano Seiya agitando estrepitosamente los brazos para que Ikki lo vea... Sobra decir que era demasiada energía desperdiciada para llamar la atención... Ikki entonces siente que algo no anda bien, para que Seiya lo apure a llegar es porque algo no andaba bien.  
Ikki salio como rayo del auto y quitándose las gafas oscuras del rostro se dirige corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano castaño.  
- Que ha pasado?- Ikki quería saber de una vez los pormenores del asunto.  
- Es Shun... Golpeo a un compañero... nunca lo vi así... se hizo un alboroto que varios salones salieron a ver que pasaba, por eso me di cuenta...- Seiya se encontraba muy agitado, Ikki noto que tenia un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, pero no dijo nada, quería llegar primero a la dirección, ahí se encontraba Shun en espera de un familiar adulto.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de la dirección lo primero que vio Ikki fue a su hermanito Sentado en un amplio sillón de espera con su largo cabello todo revuelto y desparpajado, su ropa sucia y algo rasgada, su cara no podía verla ya que estaba agachado y se la cubría su cabello, pero noto sus brazos todos raspados y cubiertos de polvo. Ikki se acerco al sillón, se puso de cuclillas enfrente de su hermano para quedar a su altura.  
-¿Shun?- Ikki lo llamo para que notara que estaba ahí, ya que Shun seguía mirando el suelo.  
Shun al oír la voz de Ikki alzo la mirada con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, estaba asustado, Ikki entonces pudo ver el rostro de Shun, estaba todo lleno de raspaduras, un moretón en la frente y otro en su mejilla derecha, el labio le sangraba igual que un orificio de su nariz.  
-Perdóname... perdóname...- Shun comenzó a Llorar mas fuerte, apretó los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a raudales llevando en su recorrido rastros de tierra y sangre por la superficie del rostro angelical del niño.  
- ¿Que paso?- Ikki le tomo del rostro para que volteara a verlo de nuevo.  
- Es... que....- El llanto y las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar muy bien.- Yo... no... quería.... pero.... es ... que... yo....- Ikki escuchaba el intento de su hermanito por articular palabra pero no entendía nada.  
- Cálmate, voy a hablar con el director y nos vamos a ir a la casa, OK?- Ikki sabia que Shun no gustaba de pelear, no le gustaba para nada la violencia. Algo o alguien debió haberlo molestado mucho para haberlo echo reaccionar de ese modo.

El secretario del director le aviso a Ikki que ya podía pasar a la oficina del director Shion, Ikki se puso de pie y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de el.  
- Pase señor Kiddo, lamento haberlo hecho venir, se que interrumpimos sus estudios en el campus, pero no encontrábamos mas opciones, ya que nos informaron que sus padres no se encuentran en la ciudad por el momento- Shion se encontraba de pie tras su amplio escritorio, esperando que Ikki tomara asiento para hacer el después lo mismo.  
- ¿Dígame que paso?, ¿lo sabe?- Ikki quería saber de una buena vez que diablos estaba pasando.  
- Shun golpeo a uno de sus compañeros de clase durante la hora de deportes- Shion había terminado de dar su explicación.  
- Eso ya lo se, ¿Pero que paso? ¿Porque lo hizo?- Ikki no estaba conforme con la escueta información que le proporcionaba el director.  
- Eso no lo se, el hecho es que agredió a uno de su compañero- Shion estaba calmado, con los codos apoyados en los descansabrazos de su silla ejecutiva, y los dedos de sus manos unidos a la altura de su boca- Me preocupa mucho ese comportamiento, mas porque el nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un alumno problemático, espero que comprenda que esto se vera reflejado en el expediente del niño, y por hoy no podrá quedarse a asistir sus clases restantes- Shion obviamente no le interesaban los motivos detrás de las conductas, El solo había citado a Ikki para informarle de la situación por la que se encontraba Shun y nada mas. Eso molesto a Ikki sobremanera.

- ¿¿ESTA CONCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO????- Ikki se levanto de su asiento haciendo lo que mejor le salía hacer...estallar en un arrebato de ira desmesurada- ¿¿ES USTED EL ENCARGADO DE ESTA ESCUELA????? ¡!VEA A MI HERMANO ALLA AFUERA, ESTA TOTALMENTE DESTROZADO!!! ¿¿Y USTED DICE QUE SUS EMOCIONES NO LE IMPORTAN???!!- Aquí véase a Shion con una cara de espanto a punto de aventarse por la ventana de su oficina, temiendo que Ikki pueda darle un golpe.

- ¡!!SON NIÑOS!! ¡!!!SON SERES HUMANO!!!! ¡!REACCIONAN ANTE EL DOLOR, LA IRA, LA ANGUSTIA!!!!! ¿¿¿Y USTED DICE QUE SOLO IMPORTAN LOS HECHOS???? NADA MAS LAS ACCIONES?????, ME VOY A LLEVAR A MI HERMANO PERO VOY A INVESTIGAR LA CAUSA, Y ESPERO QUE USTED TAMBIEN LO HAGA, ¡!!¿¿ME OYO???!!!!!!!-Shion solo asintió levemente con su cabeza, asomándose detrás de su silla ejecutiva.

Ikki entonces salio de la oficina del director azotando bruscamente la puerta al salir. Seiya se encontraba sentado a un lado de Shun tratando de animarlo, pero este solo seguía llorando, Al mismo tiempo Saori estaba entrando a la oficina de la dirección.  
- Shun... Ya me informaron que Jabu va a estar bien, solo tuvieron que darle unas 15 puntadas... ya no llores.- Aparentemente Saori venia de la enfermería, ella y Jabu iban en el mismo salón que Shun.  
- ¿Lo ves? Nada que no se pueda arreglar... además es Jabu, si no hubieras sido tu, yo mismo le hubiera quebrado la cabeza.- Seiya a su modo trataba de calmar a su hermanito... muy a su modo.  
- Bien niños, vamos a casa- Ikki se dirigió donde se encontraban sus hermanos y prima- Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sepan o hayan visto, pero ya que lleguemos a la casa.

Seiya y Shun se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus mochilas, curiosamente de la mochila de Shun se asomaba el libro de cuentos que le había regalado su mama y que Shun había dejado en casa.  
- Shun... No habías dejado el libro en tu habitación?- Seiya lo había notado  
- Si, bueno... yo me acuerdo que si pero ... aquí esta...- Shun al ver el Libro se sonrió como riéndose para si mismo, ese libro le ponía muy contento.  
- También explicaran eso en la casa, vámonos.- Ikki tomo del hombro a Shun para que se diera un poco de prisa y entraran pronto en el auto.

Ya estaban en casa... de nuevo en casa. Seiya se notaba muy contento, seria porque la verdad sin planearlo se pudo zafar de el resto del día de clases gracias a su hermanito Shun, Saori se notaba preocupada por su primo, ella lo había visto todo y no encontraba aun los motivos que hicieron a Shun atacar así a Jabu, aunque Jabu no era una blanca paloma, era el mas problemático de la escuela y a parte a Saori no le agradaba mucho que siempre estuviera detrás de ella queriendo ligarla, si, Jabu era una molestia, pero Shun jamás atacaría a Jabu de ese modo... hasta ahora.

Ikki entro a la casa y noto que Shun traía el libro de cuentos en sus brazos.  
- Saori, trae el botiquín.- Ikki no soportaba ver la carita de su lindo hermano manchada de sangre.  
- ¡Si! Voy enseguida!- La niña subió corriendo las escaleras en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
- No te preocupes Ikki, estoy bien, solo me lavo la cara y ya.- Shun no quería que se preocuparan por el, de hecho también en la escuela los maestros le dijeron que fuera a la enfermaría, pero el no quiso, todavía se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho.- Voy a darme un baño y ya- Shun Le dio la espalda a sus hermanos para comenzar a subir las escalera, se le notaba muy cabizbajo, estaba triste.  
- ¡!VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑO!!- Ikki no iba a ser ignorado, su niño estaba herido y no solo de su carita, algo le pasaba, y a Ikki no le gustaba verlo axial.

Shun brinco del miedo al escuchar a su hermano enojado gritándole así, se volteo muy asustado aun con el libro de cuentos abrazado contra su pecho, como si se el fuera a ir volando si lo soltara. Y Justo en ese momento comenzó a cristalizarse su mirada de nuevo, agacho un poco la cabeza y al hacerlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Como si ya no pudiera con su propio cuerpo, se dejo caer sobre las escaleras.  
- El iba a matarlo... Yo lo vi... y Jabu iba a destruirlo...- Shun entre sollozos trataba de explicarse.  
- Muy bien... desde el principio por favor...- Ikki se sentó justo al lado de Shun en las escaleras, por fin estaba haciéndolo hablar, pero quería entender. Agacho la cabeza para buscar la mirada de Shun, estaba triste, como si hubiera estado a punto de ocurrirle una tragedia.  
- Todo comenzó esta mañana.....

Saori y Shun se encontraban entrando a su salón de clases.  
-Buenos Días Preciosuras- Jabu los saluda al verlos entrar con un tono de morbo en sus palabras. Saori solo lo mira de manera reprobatoria, Shun simplemente lo ignora y va a ocupar su asiento en el pupitre, es saludado por su amigos de clase.  
- Algún día caerán en mis encantos, los dos...- Jabu seguía molestando, de alguna forma sonaba mas como un maldito depravado al decir eso ultimo, que algunos de sus compañeros de clase solo se quedaron sorprendidos. Shun seguía ignorándolo.  
La clase de la maestra Shaina estaba a punto de comenzar, la maestra entro al salón, con paso firme y decidido se para frente al pizarrón, mira de manera inquisidora a sus pupilos y habla en un tono algo fuerte:  
-Escuincles!!! ! Su libro de Biología abierto en la página 23!!! Ahora!!!- Sus ordenes fueron acatadas de inmediato, excepto por uno...  
- Pero...- Shun no encontró su libro de Biología en la mochila, de hecho no había ningún libro en su mochila... excepto el libro de cuentos... el que había dejado en su cuarto, e su casa esta mañana...- ¿Pero como...?- Shun lo saco de su mochila, no entendía nada, pero lo saco para abrirlo y verlo de nuevo.

- A ver Jabu!!!! Lee la pagina 23, pero ya!!!!!- La maestra Shaina era algo impaciente...bueno... muy impaciente.  
Shun volvió a abrir el libro en esa página donde se encontraba el espejo curioso que descubriera Shiryu durante el desayuno. Esta vez había algo diferente en el.  
Se reflejaba su rostro, algo decepcionado pues quería volver a ver esos ojos azules que lo miraron por la mañana, quería saber si era un espejo mágico, un verdadero espejo mágico de un cuento de hadas. De pronto el espejo le mostró un hermoso paisaje, un lago cristalino, en un claro del bosque, y en lago un hermoso cisne, con una corona real en su cabeza...

Shun lo veía moverse dentro del lago, tan majestuoso, se acerco mas al libro para poder verlo mejor, quería ver mejor a ese cisne, y vio que este tenia curiosamente unos ojos hermosos... Tenia unos ojos azules... azules como el cielo despejado de un día de primavera, si , esos ojos que vio en la mañana tenían dentro la primavera, ahora los veía en ese cisne hermoso. Pero de pronto el paisaje comenzó a oscurecerse, y la luna comenzó a salir por el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo, la luna era hermosa, blanca y brillante en lo alto del cielo oscuro, y en el lago el cisne veía el reflejo de la luna en las aguas cristalinas. El hermoso cisne comenzó a desplegar sus alas como queriendo volar, y una luz blanca con destellos estelares comenzó a rodearlo, y Shun pudo ver algo fascinante... Algo increíble...algo hermoso...

El majestuoso cisne se convirtió en un apuesto caballero, Era un joven alto, de piel bronceada, con hermosos cabellos dorados, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, traía puesta una ropa muy curiosa, vestía con un atuendo como el que usaban los príncipes en las películas de Disney...eso le dio gracia...Pero claro! Era un príncipe azul, un príncipe encantado, pues todavía conservaba en su cabeza la coronita real.

El rubio príncipe se quedo en medio del lago, cuyas aguas apenas le cubrían un poco debajo de la rodilla. No se movió de donde estaba, pero volteo la cabeza, como mirando a alguien, Shun sintió que el príncipe lo había descubierto, pues el apuesto rubio enfoco su mirada justo en Shun, La mirada del príncipe se torno maravillada, justo laminada que tenia Shun cuando vio su transformación, así se quedaron mirando uno al otro a través de ese libro...

- ¡SHUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!- La maestra Shaina a la par que le gritaba había lanzado uno de sus plumones para el pizarrón, el cual había dado justo en el blanco, justo golpeo en la frente del pequeño niño soñador de cabellos verdosos.

Shun!!!! Mocoso atolondrado, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!- Parecía Que la maestra Shaina llevaba un buen rato hablando al pequeño Shun, pero este no estaba poniéndole atención, sin embargo el método de la maestra surtió efecto, ya que el proyectil dio justo en la blanca frente del  
niño y lo saco de sus cavilaciones, volteo al frente aun con una marca roja en medio del a frente sin comprender muy bien que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Perdón?...- Shun miro entonces a la maestra parada frente a la clase, se veía muy molesta.  
- Que leas el párrafo que sigue niño!!!!- La maestra Shaina estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.  
- Eh...el ....párrafo...es que....- Shun no sabia como hacer para decirle de una manera amable y cordial a su linda maestra que no tenia el libro, aun mantenía frente a él, el libro de cuentos que minutos antes le mostraba al lindo y gallardo príncipe encantado.- Es que... maestra... no traigo el libro.- Shun en ese momento se encogió en si mismo, escondiendo medio rostro tras su libro esperando que estallase una bomba o gritara la maestra, cualquiera de las dos era terrible.  
- A LA DIRECCION NIÑO!!!- Shaina solo le grito una vez, pero suficiente para que Shun se levantara de su pupitre y saliera casi corriendo rumbo a la dirección.

Ya estaba por entrar cuando noto que la puerta estaba cerrada, no había nadie en la dirección, entonces recordó que el Director no era muy puntual que digamos, el llegaba mas o menos como a las 8 de la mañana, y apenas eran las 7.30, decidió quedarse entonces fuera de la oficina sentado en una banca a esperar al director Shion mientras leía su lindo y mágico libro encantado.

Volvió a abrir el libro, pero esta vez en una pagina distinta, ahí estaba el dibujo de dos magos, uno bueno y otro malo, leyó un fragmento del cuento, Eran los magos gemelos Kanon y Saga, Kanon era el mago blanco, que aunque era un poco inexperto en la hechicería, solo servia a la justicia y la verdad, mientras su hermano gemelo Saga, era ambicioso, corrompido por la maldad y la oscuridad.

El hechicero Saga siempre estaba buscando como sacar ventaja de las situaciones difíciles, y no le gustaban que le pusieran peros a sus planes, si alguien trataba de meterse en su camino no se detenía hasta vengarse, fuera quien fuera, fueran reyes o incluso su propio hermano.

Entonces busco de nuevo la página donde estaba el espejo mágico. Y pudo ver otra vez el paisaje de hace un momento, la luna en lo alto reflejada en el lago del claro del bosque, pero el príncipe ya no estaba, en eso ve algo de repente que se acerca volando desde lo alto de la oscuridad de la noche, Shun no puede creerlo, pero reconoce al personaje que aterriza de pie a la orilla del lago. Es el mago Kanon, el que vio dibujado hace un momento.


	4. Chapter 4

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

Layzinhaa, hermosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque yo no sepa portugués, entendí muy bien, ya que se parece mucho al español.. n_n mil gracias.

_Chicas, si les ha gustado o no les ha gustado, por favor, háganmelo saber, onegai!_

_Disfruten el capitulo 4_

Entonces sucede algo que Shun no se esperaba, ya que hasta ese momento solo se limitaba a ver lo que sucedía en su maravilloso libro, pero ahora podía escucharlos hablar, ya que El hechicero Kanon empezó a hablar y Shun lo escuchaba claramente.

- Hyoga... Príncipe Hyoga! Donde te metiste?- Kanon llamaba al príncipe de hermosos ojos azules.  
En eso Kanon se percata de algo: ha estado siendo observado. Voltea con fiera mirada hacia el frente, como si mirara a Shun. De hecho Shun siente que Kanon puede verlo, juraría que Kanon puede verlo ya que lo esta viendo directo a los ojos.  
-Tu! ! Eres Tú!! Princesa !!- Kanon entonces eleva su cuerpo de nuevo y Shun observa como el hechicero se esta acercando poco a poco hacia el, haciendo mas y mas grande, como si quisiera salir fuera del libro, hasta que siente como un haz de luz sale del espejito de su libro y le lastima un poco los ojos, así que deja caer el libro al suelo y el haz de luz se hace mas intenso.

-Eres tu, princesa!-

La voz que escucho lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, y vio dentro del haz de luz, al hechicero Kanon que le hablaba directamente.

- Perdón? Es a mi?- Shun volteo a ver a su alrededor a ver si no le estaba hablando a otra persona o a un a chica que estaba cerca, pero no había nadie, todos estaban dentro de sus clases.  
- Tu eres la princesa que Hyoga dijo haber visto hace unos momentos- Kanon estaba muy entusiasmado, muy alegre, como si hubiera encontrado un verdadero tesoro.  
- No te entiendo... yo no soy- En eso la campana de fin de la primera hora se escucho, así que Kanon percibió que tenia poco tiempo para explicarle a la doncella que tenia enfrente lo que estaba pasando...  
- No tengo mucho tiempo princesa, así que seré breve, Este libro que tienes en tus manos esta encantado, le puse un hechizo, bueno a todo el tiraje, a unos 500 libros como el que ahora te pertenece, pero solo surtiría efecto si el libro llegaba a las manos de una doncella descendiente de la familia real- Kanon entonces hizo una reverencia hacia Shun.  
- El hechizo fue desesperado, ya que nuestras posibilidades se agotan, el príncipe Hyoga fue encantado por mi malévolo hermano Saga, convirtiéndolo en un cisne, solo toma su forma humana de nuevo por las noches. Pude hacer algo por el, podemos revertir el hechizo si el príncipe Hyoga recibe un beso de una princesa de corazón puro- Shun quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Kanon.  
- Buscamos por todas partes, por muchos reinos, por revistas, por televisión, por radio, solo me quedaba hechizar unos cuantos libros de cuentos de hadas, que pudieran llegar a manos de una princesa de corazón puro- Aquí Kanon vuelve a hacer una reverencia.

En ese momentos las puertas de los salones de clases se abren para que los maestros salgan y los alumnos esperen la siguiente clase.  
- No lo olvides princesa, cuida muy bien este libro, y no dejes que el espejo sea roto, volveré. Ahora que Hyoga y yo te hemos encontrado, no te dejaremos.- El haz de luz desaparece dentro del espejo y el libro se cierra tras de el. Shun aun con los ojos muy abiertos sin creer todavía lo que acaba de ver y oír, se acerca un poco asustado al libro en el suelo. En cuanto lo tomo del suelo para verlo alguien lo toma de un brazo para jalarlo hacia la dirección de las canchas deportivas.  
- Apresúrate muchacho, no quiero que llegues tarde a mi clase- Era el maestro Aldebaran, el maestro de deportes, lo había interceptado, y como lo noto algo alejado del resto de sus alumnos lo dirigió el mismo hacia su área de trabajo: las áreas deportivas.  
- ¡!Espere... oiga...!!- Shun trato de explicarle el porque estaba justo frente a la oficina de la dirección, pero el maestro Aldebaran ya estaba gritándole a unos niños que no corrieran en los pasillos si no traían zapatos deportivos, curiosamente uno de los chicos era su hermano Seiya con algunos de sus amigos.  
- Nos vemos Shun, ten cuidado en la clase de deportes!!- Seiya le hablo a su hermano menor al verlo ser prácticamente arrastrado hacia la cancha de fútbol

- ¡NO SOY UNA PRINCESA!!!!!!!- Shun grito de pronto.

Seiya se paro en seco y volteo a verlo con cara de: Que diablos dices? y lo ve de nuevo alejarse hacia la cancha de fútbol.

- Muy bien muchachos!!! Diez minutos para cambiarse!!!- El maestro Aldebaran había entrado en el vestidor de chicos para avisarles que solo los esperaría 10 minutos, de paso tan bien para dejar a un muy confuso Shun en los vestidores para que se pusiera su uniforme deportivo.

- Oye, lindura, Como te fue con el director? Si quieres te consuelo amor...- Jabu estaba de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, acercándose a Shun para tratar de averiguar como estaba.

- Estoy bien, de hecho... debo volver a la dirección- Shun quería explicarle a su maestro de deportes que la maestra Shaina lo había mandado para la oficina de Shion, pero este no llegaba aun.

Iba a salir de los vestidores para dirigirse a la cancha, donde estaba su maestro Aldebaran, cuando sintió que algo que traía entre las manos le había sido arrebatado bruscamente.

- ¿Pero que diablos es esto? ¿Todavía lees estas cosas dulzura??- Jabu le había quitado de un modo poco amable el libro mágico de cuentos.- Sabia que eran algo inocente e infantil, pero no a tal extremo. Cada día me fascinas mas conejito- Jabu iba a abrir el libro para conocer que clase de cuentos le gustaban a su compañero, pero Shun entonces se acerco muy enojado hacia el, queriendo quitárselo. Jabu lo noto y retrocedió a tiempo alzando en lo alto el libro lejos del alcance de su conejito.

- ¡!Dámelo Jabu!!! – Shun se notaba muy molesto, lo cual de veraz divirtió a Jabu.

- Valla, valla, hice enojar al conejito, al menos logre hacerte reaccionar- Jabu siempre molestaba a Shun, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba, nunca le prestaba atención, ahora Jabu notaba que Shun estaba poniéndole atención al fin- ¿Quieres tu Cuento de hadas?, si me das un beso te lo devuelvo.- Todos sus compañeros al escuchar la proposición de Jabu se echaron a reír, esperando la contestación o reacción de Shun.

- Dámelo Por favor, Jabu.- Shun se mostraba serio, pero su rostro denotaba molestia e impaciencia, en verdad no soportaba la actitud de Jabu.

- ¿Me vas a dar el beso?- Jabu estaba de veraz disfrutando esto, sonreía y le miraba a Shun con lujuria.

- No.- Shun lo miro directo a los ojos al negarse, su ceño estaba arrugado, notoriamente expresaba enojo.

- Bueno... entonces despídete del libro.- Jabu saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un encendedor, lo encendió y acerco lentamente la flama a la portada del libro de su conejito.

- ¡No! ¿Que te pasa?!!- Shun entonces intento quitarle el Libro a Jabu pero este lo lanzo a uno de sus compinches, y Shun solo logro chocar bruscamente con el cuerpo de Jabu que aprovechando la cercanía lo atrapo entre sus brazo. Sus compañeros se reían de la situación.

- Si me das el beso no lo quemo.- Shun entonces lo vio, vio el rostro de Jabu muy cerca, y le repugno, le dio asco, y no lo oculto, su rostro expreso esa repulsión que en esos momentos le hacia sentir Jabu, intento zafarse de los abrazos de Jabu, pero este no lo soltaba, reía viendo como su conejito intentaba escapar.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me das asco! ¡Jamás te daría un beso, ni siquiera muerto!!- Las palabras que pronuncio Shun hicieron que Jabu lo soltara, en verdad se sintió ofendido, su conejito prefería morir antes hacerle caso, incluso muerto se negaría...Shun no esperaba esa reacción de Jabu, se quedo de pie frente a el mirando su rostro, ya no se sonreía, se notaba serio y ofendido.

- Ichi!! El libro!!!- Jabu le pidió a su compinche que le devolviera el Libro de Cuentos, Ichi lo lanzo a Jabu y este lo intercepto. Shun pensó que esto había terminado y Jabu por fin le devolvería el Libro.

- Nunca me imagine que un niño tan lindo diría algo tan feo.- Jabu volvió a prender su encendedor de bolsillo, esta vez la flama estaba directamente tocando la pasta dura del libro- Pues no tendrás tu entupido libro- Jabu estaba quemando el libro... estaba destruyendo el libro....

-NOOO! JABU NO!


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

Layzinhaa, hermosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque yo no sepa portugués, entendí muy bien, ya que se parece mucho al español.. n_n mil gracias.

_Chicas, si les ha gustado o no les ha gustado, por favor, háganmelo saber, onegai!_

_CAPITULO 5_

Shun intento quitarle el libro a Jabu, la portada estaba comenzando a oscurecerse por la flama del encendedor. Shun no podía permitir que se quemara el libro, no podía permitir que destruyeran el libro, tenia tres poderosas razones: La primera razón porque ese libro era un regalo de su querida mama, la segunda porque un hechicero le pidió que no dejara que la destruyeran, y la tercera era ese hermoso príncipe de ojos azules que lo había dejado embelesado.

No podía dejar que Jabu quemara ese libro solo por un estúpido capricho. Y así lo hizo, no pensó, solo actuó, por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo impulsivo, Se arrojo de lleno, con todo su peso contra Jabu. Obviamente Jabu no lo vio venir, se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, soltando el libro y su encendedor.

Shun también perdió el equilibrio y cayo de frente, solo que a el no le dolió tanto como a Jabu, ya que shun cayo justo encima del castaño abusivo. Shun vio su libro de cuentos tirado en el piso a uno s centímetros de ellos, así que se quiso incorporar para tomarlo y salir de los vestidores de una vez.

- ¿Adonde vas Princesita?- Jabu no dejo que Shun se incorporara, lo sujeto de una muñeca atrayéndole otra vez hacia el.  
- Suéltame Jabu, y no me llames princesa.- shun forcejeaba con el agarre de Jabu, pero este no lo soltaba, no tenia intenciones de soltarle. A decir verdad se sorprendió de que Jabu le llamara "princesa", justo así le había llamado Kanon hace un momento.  
- Acabas de ponerme en ridículo Princesa, ¿crees que te vas a ir así nada mas?- Jabu Jalo mas la muñeca de Shun atrayéndolo aun mas hacia su cuerpo. Shun ya estaba desesperado, solo quería tomar su libro y largarse.  
- Te lo advierto Jabu, ¡Suéltame!- Shun estaba molesto.  
- Ja ja ja ja ja ja- La Risa de Jabu se volvió diabólica, sus carcajadas resonaron en los oídos de Shun como retumbando en lo mas profundo de su cabeza. Vio con horror como Jabu tomaba el libro.  
Sin soltar a Shun de la muñeca, Jabu alcanzo a tomar el libro y se puso de pie, jalando a Shun con el. Todos en los vestidores estaban más que divertidos con el espectáculo. Todos menos Shun.

- Adivina que, No vas a lograr lo que te propones "Princesita"- Los ojos de Jabu no eran los mismos, casi se podía decir que no era el mismo, Shun parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando, Jabu hablaba como si supiera del hechizo del libro, y no iba a permitirle ayudar al hechicero Saga y a el Príncipe Hyoga.  
- Jabu..? O... ¿Saga?- Shun dudo un momento en usar ese nombre, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando Jabu lo miro y le sonrió maliciosamente, como afirmándole que estaba en lo cierto, lo había descubierto.  
- Nadie se burla de mi, me oíste? Y nadie va a liberar a ese hijo del maldito rey de los hielos eternos!! ¿OISTE??- Jabu tomo entonces a Shun del rostro, y clavo su terrible mirada en los sorprendidos ojos esmeraldas que estaban sumamente abiertos, parecía como si en cualquier momentos fueran a soltar lagrimas cristalinas.  
- Saga!!- Shun miro en los ojos del posesionado Jabu, y miro odio, rencor, venganza y dolor, y a Shun eso lo asusto, movió la cabeza para alejar la mano de Jabu, pero este no lo soltaba, solo lograba hacerse mas daño.- ¡Suéltame! No se por que lo haces! – Shun entonces logro soltarse y trato de tomar el libro de cuentos de las manos de Jabu.  
- Ah ah, niña mala. Solo por eso, destruiré el libro justo frente a tus ojos- Shun observo como Jabu emanaba un aura negra y púrpura y alzaba el libro en lo alto de su cabeza.

Shun volteo a ver a su agresor y vio con horror y sorpresa que todo estaba congelado, sus compañeros, dentro del vestidor, todo se paralizo, Shun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en verdad estaba frente al malvado hechicero Saga, en verdad estaba frente a el, a punto de destruir el libro encantado capaz de ayudar al Príncipe de un reino de Hielo lejano.

Shun lo hizo de nuevo, no pensó en las consecuencias, solo sabia que debía detener a ese ser malvado parado frente a el. Tomo una de las mancuernas de un casillero abierto, y sin soltarla arremetió fuerte y duramente contra la cabeza de Jabu, Saga perdió por un momento el sentido y se desplomo en todo su peso sobre el piso. Shun tomo el libro entre sus brazos.

- Auh, mi cabeza...POR DIOS ESTOY SANGRANDO- Jabu había vuelto a ser el mismo, al parecer Saga abandono el cuerpo del muchacho por el fregazo que recibió del lindo niño de cabellos verdosos. Jabu sintió un golpe en su cabeza, sintió que la sangre resbalaba por la herida... luego vio la mancuerna manchada de Sangre en la mano de Shun... lo demás fue simple deducción.  
- ¡MALDITO MOSCA MUERTA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Sin mediar mas palabra se abalanzo contra Shun para enfrascarse en una tremenda batalla. Justo en ese momento el tiempo volvió a girar y los presentes en el vestuario vieron como Jabu intentaba darle de golpes a Shun, y como este intentaba detenerlo.  
- ¡Jabu, espera!... aah!...No...Yo....agh...perdón....- Shun no le regresaba los golpes, solo quería detenerlo, pero Jabu estaba encolerizado.

Así salieron rodando por el piso fuera de los vestidores y llegaron a la cancha de fútbol, donde el maestro vio con horror como dos de sus alumnos rodaban por la cancha en un ambiente poco deportivo...De ahí a la dirección ya es historia...Ah, y Jabu a la enfermería.  
Al pie de la escalera estaba Seiya, que había escuchado todo, pero aun con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Ikki estaba sentado en los primeros escalones observando detenidamente a su hermanito menor, Lo había escuchado hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido sin apartar la vista de el. Shun por su parte se notaba muy angustiado, Ikki lo noto, Preocupado de que sus hermanos no le creyeran, Ikki también lo noto, y no era para menos, incluso al contar lo sucedido, a el mismo le constaba trabajo creerlo.

Shun había terminado de dar su explicación de los hechos sucedidos esa mañana en su escuela. Observaba a sus hermanos esperando que le dijeran algo, esperaba que le dijeran si de veraz se estaba volviendo loco, si le creían.

- SAORI !!!, FUISTE A HACER EL BOTIQUÍN !!!- Ikki de pronto se pone de pie, exasperado ya que Saori había ido por el botiquín hace media hora y no llegaba, entonces Ikki empezó a subir las escaleras en busca de su despistada prima para ir el mismo por el maldito botiquín, generalmente no tenia mucha paciencia, así que mientras subía vociferaba rayos y centellas.  
- Ikki, no seas así con Saori, es un poco lenta.

Seiya, se quedo entonces con Shun sentados al pe de la escalera de la casa, Seiya quería decir algo pero en verdad la historia de su hermano menor le resultaba demasiado fantástica para su gusto, aunque conocía muy bien a Jabu, y no era necesario compararlo con un malvado hechicero para tener razones de golpearlo. En verdad estaba muy confundido. Aunque en cierto modo sabia que ese libro no era algo común, mas que nada por que lo había notado en el desayuno esta mañana.

- ¿No me crees, verdad?- Shun estaba con la cabeza baja viendo sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cintura, apoyadas en sus piernas.  
- El que me cueste trabajo creerte, no significa que no te apoye Shunny, y se que Jabu se merecía desde hace tiempo una soberana madriza- Seiya trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Ikki venia bajando las escaleras con el botiquín en la mano y Saori apresurada queriendo seguirle el paso a su primo bajando las escaleras. Llegaron al pie de las escaleras donde seguían Seiya y Shun sentados. Seiya se hizo a un lado para que Ikki pudiera sentarse a un lado de Shun.

- Voltea a verme Usagui, para poder curarte tus heridas.- Shun entonces alzo la mirada y Saori le alcanzo a Ikki, una pincita con una borla bañado en alcohol para que primero le limpiara las heridas.  
- Auh! Arde un poco...- Shun cerro uno de sus ojos por reflejo, ya que el alcohol ardía en contacto con los raspones y heridas.- Ikki le sonrió divertido.  
- Vamos, no es para tanto, Seiya no hace mucho escándalo.- Ikki siempre tenia que forzar a Seiya a que se pusiera algo de desinfectante cada vez que llegaba a casa con moretones y raspones por peleas, que por cierta eran muy a menudo.  
- Pues que tu no me hagas caso es distinto, porque siempre te digo que me duele mucho y tu como que te ensañas y me hechas mas alcohol, hermano desconsiderado.  
- Hay bueno, no es para que te pongas a lloriquear ahora Seiya, además tu siempre te buscas esas peleas, ¿Te duele mucho Usabi?, pásame el agua oxigenada Saori.- Ikki limpiaba muy bien las heridas del rostro angelical de Shun.  
- Aun no puedo creer que ese mal nacido de Jabu se abalanzara sobre ti y te golpeara de ese modo, y peor aun, que ningún maestro los detuviera a tiempo..

- No fue Jabu Ikki, auh,...Fue Saga... ay.... el hechicero Saga...ungh....- Shun trataba de que entendieran lo que el vio esa mañana.

Ikki suspiro largo y detuvo su tarea.

- Listo, ve arriba a darte un baño- Ikki sonó muy despectivo, eso hizo sentir a Shun muy desolado...

Saori acompaño a Shun escaleras a arriba para que tomara un baño y se cambiara de ropa, ella se iba a encargar de lavarle bien su uniforme de la escuela.

- ¿Tu le crees, Ikki?- Seiya pregunto aquello mas para confirmar que el no era el único que sentía que la historia de su hermano menor era un total absurdo cargado de fantasía.

- Shun es capaz de muchas cosas Seiya, pero de una no es capaz, y esa es mentir.- Ikki dijo aquello sin despegar la mirada del piso de arriba, justo en la puerta cerrada del pasillo de la planta alta, que fue donde Shun se encerró para darse el baño que su hermano mayor le ordeñó.

- Yo le creo.-

Shun había terminado de darse de darse un baño, y se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, recargado en la cabecera con una almohada abrazada en la que tenía recargada su cabecita, estaba muy pensativo, y algo triste, pues sabia que esa fantástica historia que acababa de contarles a sus hermanos ni el mismo podía creerla.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Shunny, hola- Seiya al tocar entro en el cuarto de su hermanito.- oye, como te sientes? te duelen los golpes? Si ese mal nacido de Jabu te deja marcado, yo mismo lo mando al hades...jeje.- Shun alzo un poco la cabeza sorprendido, lo ultimo que quería era causar mas problemas.

-No, no , estoy bien, no me duele... no mucho.... además son simples moretones y raspones comparado con el pobre de Jabu, le abrí toda su cabezota- al pronunciar eso ultimo recordó que había golpeado a Jabu y abierto una herida muy grave en la cabeza de este, volvió a recargar su cara en la almohada avergonzado de lo sucedido.

- Oye, anímate! mira que para la cabeza de Jabu, debiste haberle dado muy fuerte, eh?- Seiya entonces sintió que dijo algo indebido, Shun escondió su carita sobre la almohada aun mas avergonzado y triste.

- Digo...que soy un cabezota yo también... no hiciste nada malo shunny, es mas, yo te aplaudo lo que le hiciste a ese mal nacido. Digo... no, no llores, digo que.... ay dios....que....se lo merecía.... siempre te molesta a ti y a Saori, ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar... Con tremendo golpe eh?... no no...Quise decir....- Véase una enorme gota de sudor resbalando de la frente de Seiya...idiota.  
- Con una fregada Seiya, que diablos intentas hacer?!- Ikki estaba entrando al cuarto de Shun y escucho parte del monologo de Seiya intentando animar a su hermanito, y la escena de Shun aun mas cabizbajo encogido abrazando su almohada escondiendo su rostro obviamente acongojado.

- Burro, solo dices burradas, hazte a un lado zopenco- Seiya le hizo un campo para que Ikki se sentara en la cama mirando de frente a Shun, quien seguía con su carita escondida sobre su almohada.

- No te preocupes, Hyoga va a estar bien, y ese malvado de Saga no se saldrá con la suya, yo te creo usabi, yo te creo.- Le dijo Ikki poniendo su mano en la cabecita verde del pequeño.


	6. Chapter 6

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

CAPITULO 6

- No te preocupes, Hyoga va a estar bien, y ese malvado de Saga no se saldrá con la suya, yo te creo usabi, yo te creo.- Le dijo Ikki poniendo su mano en la cabecita verde del pequeño.

Shun entonces descubre su rostro, con sus ojitos muy abiertos, en un instante se volvieron cristalinos, en verdad necesitaba que alguien le creyera, en verdad necesitaba que alguien confiara en el en estos momentos, Ikki se encontraba sentado de frente a el, sereno, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Shun noto que no mentía, Ikki en verdad le creía. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermano mayor y que unos lagrimas escaparon de su lindos ojos esmeralda, Se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Ikki, este no se lo esperaba, sorprendido por el impulso de Shun, no pudo evita reír y abrazarlos mientas con una mano le acariciaba su cabello tiernamente.

- ¡Ah, claro! Ya se que te animara, una fiesta!!- prepárate Shunny, tendremos pachanga esta noche.

- ¿Tu estas orate o que? No vamos a tener fiesta burro del olimpo!!!!- Ikki en verdad se exasperaba con su hermanito hiperactivo y ocurrente.

- ¿Que? pero si ya mande las invitaciones y ya se corrió la voz!!

En ese momento llega Shiryu del colegio, y lo primero que hace al entrar a la mansión Kiddo es gritar:

-SEIYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! EXPLICAME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!!!!!!

Todos bajan al recibidor, Saori sale de la cocina asustada para ver que le pasaba a su primo, todos se encuentran esperando saber por que diablos Shiryu llego gritando de ese modo.

- ¿¿Que es esto??- pregunta Shiryu con una venita saltando cómicamente de su sien.  
- Un volante.- Responde de lo mas normal Seiya.  
- ¿¿¿Pero que Dice el volante Seiya???- la venita de Shiryu estaba por explotar.  
- Dice...Fiesta en la mansión Kiddo, No faltes!!!- Seiya lo lee muy entusiasmado.  
- ¿Y cuando es esa dichosa fiesta Seiya?- Shiryu era mas vena saltada que cara.  
- Hoy, hoy hoy!!!!- El entusiasmo de Seiya era notorio.

-¡!!!!!¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!- Todos excepto Seiya desconocían la reunión social que tendría lugar justo hoy en la noche en su casa...

- A ver niñito hiperactivo del infierno... ¿Quien te dio consentimiento de usar la casa a tu antojo sin consultar a tus hermanos mayores???- Pregunto Shiryu algo exasperado a su hermano menor Seiya.

- Creí que les gustaría la idea.- Seiya estaba algo asustado de ver a Shiryu tan molesto.

Shun había bajado las escaleras junto con Ikki, al escuchar a Shiryu tan exasperado desde el vestíbulo. Sin darse cuenta, Shun había bajado con el libro de cuentas en las manos, al darse cuenta el cabellos esmeraldas se quedo algo sorprendido, incluso pensó que no era ninguna casualidad, ya estaba pensando de que esto era cosa del destino.

- Ikki, Shiryu... Seiya...- Shun en ese momento estaba llamando a sus hermanos para que le prestaran atención.

- ¿¿Acaso tu vas a Limpiar todo cuando se vallan tus amigos?!!- Ikki estaba regañando a Seiya.

- Si no invitó solo a sus amigos, por alguna razón se enteraron también los de mi escuela!!- Shiryu también estaba regañando a Seiya.

- Oigan...hermanos...- Shun quería que le hicieran caso.

- Pero lo va a saber mi papa, y te va a ir como en feria.- Shiryu seguía enojado con Seiya.

- ¿¿Que nunca piensas en las consecuencias escuincle??!!- Ikki también proseguía con su regaño y nadie atendía al pequeño Shun.

En eso todos se quedan callados, se empieza a sentir un ambiente pesado en la sala de la mansión, y una luz muy intensa color púrpura se empieza a intensificar obligando a los presentes a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. En ese momento Ikki quiso localizar a Shun, pero no lo encontró en la sala.

- ¡Shun! ¿Shun donde estas?- Ikki se asustó al no ver por ningún lado a Shunny.

- Ikki, Shun estaba detrás de ti, que diablos esta pasando? – Seiya estaba algo asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, la luz comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad.

- ¿¿Que es esto?? ¿Que significa todo esto??- Shiryu también estaba muy desconcertado.

- ¿Donde esta Shun? Saori!!- Ikki llamo a su prima que había corrido a la cocina cuando los hermanos comenzaron a discutir.

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar pudieron abrir mejor los ojos, y lo que vieron los dejo mas asustados y sorprendidos que antes. Un joven de aproximadamente 26 años, de un cabello azul intenso largo y rizado, con unos ojos malignos color azul intenso, con una túnica roja carmesí se encontraba parada delante de ellos y sostenía entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Shun.

- Saludos mis queridos príncipes! Mi nombre es Saga el malvado y poderos hechicero, y he venido a llevarme a su querida hermana. Espero que no tengan ninguna objeción.- Saga hizo un ademán de querer alejarse pero un bastón de madera se estrello justo en su cabeza.

- ¡Alto ahí mellizo malvado!! Suéltala!!! ¡!Ahora!!!- Los hermano todavía con la cara de what? que se cargaban desde hace un buen rato voltearon a ver en dirección de donde provenía esa voz, era justamente un muchacho de la misma edad, la misma complexión, mismo rostro, mismos cabellos... era una replica exacta del malvado y poderoso hechicero Saga, solo que sus ojos no eran tan diabólicos... no tanto..., y su cabello era un poco mas oscuro.

- ¡Maldita sea la madre que te parió Kanon!!!

- ¡!!Es tu misma madre estúpido!!! ¡Suelta a la princesa!!!

- ¡Ven por ella menso!!. - En eso Saga le saca la lengua, era muy maleducado.

Los hermanos que hasta el momento solo se limitaron a ver y escuchar de pronto recapacitaron y vieron que su pequeño hermano estaba en peligro, y además de empezar a calarles que a su pequeño hermano le estaban diciendo princesa. Decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Quien diablos son ustedes?!- Ikki grito al fin.

- ¡Están allanando propiedad privada ¡!!!!- Shiryu también estaba molesto.

- ¡!Si vienen por lo de la fiesta sepan que me reservo el derecho de admisión!!!- Seiya intentaba ayudar.

En ese momento Saga voltea a ver a los tres hermanitos, los cuales al ver a Saga mirarlos con sus ojos diabólicos retroceden un paso intimidados por la maldad que emanaba ese mago diabólico.

- Ja ja ja ja ja, los jóvenes príncipes son unos inexpertos, apenas si son unos escuincles.

- Cállate, sabes muy bien que gané, logre encontrar al verdadero amor destinado para el príncipe de la tierra del Hielo, tu debes dejarlos en paz, cumple tu promesa!- Kanon avanzo un poco hacia su gemelo malvado.

Saga adivinando las intenciones de su hermano Kanon, tomo el cuerpo de Shun con sus dos manos solamente y lo alzo en lo alto de su cabeza, la cabecita del pequeño dio un movimiento peligroso dejándose ir hacia atrás, su lindo cabello verdoso se desplazo hacia abajo lo mismo que sus brazos y piernas.

- ¡Déjala!- Kanon estaba asustado.

- ¡!SUELTALO EN ESTE MOMENTO DESGRACIADO!!.- Ikki grito.

- ¡SHUN!- gritaron Seiya y Shiryu.

Saga realmente se notaba divertido ante la escena que estaba contemplando.

- Así que esta es la tierra de el rey Kiddo y estos son sus hijos, nunca me imagine que pudieras encontrarlos Kanon, eso si te lo admiro, pero lastima que soy cruel y malvado, porque lograste traerme ante ellos para yo eliminarlos, y tener en mis manos a todo el reino de los Hielos. Juar juar juar juar juar.- Saga reía maléficamente.

Así de rápido paso, que Saga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Solo sintió el golpe en su cabeza y su estomago.

Ikki había avanzado hacia el mago mientras este se encontraba riendo maléficamente, así desprevenido Ikki le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, Saga al tambalearse dejo caer el cuerpo de Shun, que Ikki atrapo justo a tiempo en sus brazos.

Kanon agradeció a los dioses la intervención oportuna del mayor de los hermanos, tomo su bastón mágico y amenazo a su hermano apuntándole directo a su cabeza.

- Ahora debes prometer que no te entrometerás mas.- Cumplí con lo estipulado para que rompieras el hechizo del príncipe Hyoga, cumple tu palabra!- Kanon espero que su hermano tomara algo de aire para que le contestara.

- Espectro Patronum!!! - Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Saga antes de desaparecer.

Kanon fue golpeado por un ser fantasmagórico en forma de ninfa. Al volver a incorporarse su hermano se había esfumado.

- Cobarde... pero se que volverá- Al decir esto voltea a ver hacia donde se encontraba Ikki sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Shun aun inconsciente.

- ¿Esta bien, verdad? ¿Mi hermano no logro hacerle nada?- Kanon se acerco a los hermanos, que estaban algo shockeados por los acontecimientos recientes.

Ikki llevo a Shun hacia la sala de visitas y deposito con cuidado a su hermanito peliverde en un sofá grande de la estancia. Saori se sentó de inmediato en una orilla del mismo sofá cerca de su primo, mientras Ikki, junto con sus dos hermanos volteaban hacia Kanon, obviamente tenias muchas dudas y querían respuestas inmediatas y claras.

- Me alegra verlos príncipes, deben entender que esto aun no ha terminado y que el hechizo de...

- UN MOMENTO!- Shiryu interrumpió de golpe el discurso que acababa de comenzar Kanon de modo muy abrupto y grosero. Y para que Shiryu se portara grosero había que tenerlo muy confundido, enojado, exasperado... algo que Seiya sabia hacer bastante bien.

- Un momento, extraño vestido con sotana. ¿Quien diablos eres tu?- Shiryu quería conocer quien era ese ser.

- ¿Y por que Carajos le dices princesa a Shun, imbécil?- Ikki también quería respuestas.

- ¿Y Por que nos dices príncipes a nosotros? Me vieron cara de galleta o algo así?- Seiya mas que molesto estaba confundido.

Kanon abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la reacción de los jóvenes que tenia frente a él.


	7. Chapter 7

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo para fines netamente de entretenimiento y diversión._

CAPITULO 7

Kanon abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la reacción de los jóvenes que tenia frente a el.

- ¿No saben quienes son ustedes? ¿Ni saben quien es su hermana?- Kanon estaba empezando a confundirse también.

- Nosotros no tenemos hermana, tenemos una prima, pero mi papa y mi mama solo tuvieron varones.- Shiryu trataba ahora de aclararle las dudas a Kanon.

Kanon se dirigió donde se encontraba Saori con Shun tendido aun inconciente sobre el sofá. Ikki al mirar hacia donde se dirigía Kanon no le dio mucha confianza y lo siguió, siendo seguido a su vez por sus dos hermanos.

- ¿Esta linda jovencita es su prima?- Kanon observaba a las dos personas en el sofá.

- Soy Saori Kiddo, mucho gusto, soy prima de todos ellos señor.- Saori aclaro su situación al desconocido que tenia frente a ella. Pero Kanon no la miraba a ella, estaba mirando fijamente al pequeño peliverde recostado en el largo sillón.

- No tu pequeña, sino ella. ¿Quien es ella?- Kanon entonces toco el rostro pálido de Shun con su mano, removiendo unos cabellos de la frente del pequeño.

- A ver A ver mago atolondrado... ESE que esta ahí recostado es nuestro HERMANO, es EL, es HOMBRE, ELLO ¡!- Seiya trato de hacer lo sufriente énfasis en las palabras claves para hacer entender de una vez a Kanon la situación.

Kanon quedo en Shock, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, y una gota enorme de sudor apareció en su cabellera, no podía creer que una lindura como la que tenia enfrente tocando con su mano era un jovencito, Shun era Hermoso... Kanon se sonrojo.

- ¿Oye... Que diablos estas pensando hechicero pervertido?- Ikki noto el sonrojo de Kanon y no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

- Es hombre... El Rey Kiddo tuvo puros varones... aun así el hechizo perduro, el hechizo funciono... eso quiere decir que...- Kanon ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Kanon se incorporo, se giro para toparse de frente con los jóvenes y darles por fin una explicación de los acontecimientos sucedidos desde esta mañana. No seria Fácil que ellos asimilaran con alegría todo esto, mas aun porque parecía que ellos mismos desconocían de donde provenían sus padres, o el rango que ellos mismos tenían.

- ¿Saben quienes son su padres? – Kanon quería saber que tanto sabían ellos.

- Pues mi mama es mi mama y mi papa es mi papa...- Seiya tenía todo muy en perspectiva.

- Mi padres es el Rey Kiddo, Señor de las tierras orientales de Saint Avalon. Y yo seré algún día el heredero de esas tierras.

Todos los presentes concientes voltearon de pronto hacia Ikki al escucharlo decir tales palabras, mas sus hermano que no entendieron ni Jota de todo el choro. Kanon asintió complacido, al menos el primogénito estaba al tanto de la posición que tenia su familia en el mundo del cual el provenía.

- Mi padre me contó todo esto una vez, me dijo que gracias a un hechicero poderoso tuvo la oportunidad de visitar este reino terrestre, alejado de toda la magia y la fantasía que en Saint Avalon aun prevalece, que conoció a mama en estas tierras y se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Mama siempre creyó en cuentos de hadas, reyes y magos, y fue eso lo que cautivo mas a mi padre, conocer a una persona en este mundo con un alma tan pura e inocente capaz de creer aun en cuentos de hadas... Y así mama se convierto en la esposa de un Rey.-

Ikki contó todo de golpe, así como a el le gusta ser de directo. Para que sus hermanos terminaran de entender todo. Ikki siempre lo supo, pero su padre no se lo contó a sus hermanos porque el mundo terrenal ya los había absorbido mucho y decidió contárselos cuando el tiempo lo ameritara, casualmente le toco a Ikki contarles todo a sus hermanos.

Cuando Shun nació, Ikki y su madre se dieron cuenta de algo mágico y maravilloso en el pequeño, y su padre se lo confirmo.

- El día que Shun nació, una persona visito a mi padre y mis madres, recuerdo muy bien lo que esa persona dijo a mi mama ese día, mi papa sostenía entre sus brazos a Shun y ese señor toco la frente a mi hermanito de una manera algo extraña. Después de hacer eso les dijo: " Es este bebe el destinado a reunir los dos reinos en discordia, contraerá nupcias con una de las hijas del rey de los Hielos".

Seiya estaba como lelo, con los ojos y la boca más que abiertos, todo lo que le había contado su hermano mayor parecía de un paciente interno del hospital psiquiátrico... y ahora dudaba de la lucidez de Ikki. Aun así, no podía negar los sucesos que acaba de vivir, y que para nada eran normales.

Shiryu por su parte, trataba con todo su cerebro de digerir y entender lo vivido y escuchado, y aunque le estaba constando algo de trabajo, eso explicaría muchas cosas de la relación de su padres, sus constantes ausencias y lo poderoso y admirado que era su papa.

También explicaría el porque Shun lo educaron de esa manera tan especial, de cómo su mama siempre lo alimentaba de cuentos fantasiosos y lo animaba a creer en la magia y los reinos con reyes y princesas encantadas.

En eso estaban todos cuando un sonido proveniente del sillón donde se encontraban Shun y Saori los hizo voltear a todos a ver.

- Auh, que paso?- Shun se incorporaba todavía con las piernas encima del sillón,

- Shun! – Todos corrieron a verlo, y todos al mismo tiempo, y todos diciendo su nombre... obviamente el pequeño peliverde se asusto mucho y retrocedió relegándose al brazo del sillón y encogiendo las piernas.

- Disculpen... pero... yo no se quienes son ustedes...- Shun se miraba asustado, sus ojitos se cristalizaron, no reconocía a nadie frente a el.

Sus hermanos junto con Saori, en ese momento también se asustaron mucho al escuchar a Shun decir eso. Kanon los hizo a un lado a todos y se sentó frente a Shun.

- No sabes quienes son ellos?-

- No señor padre...- Shun se dirigía a Kanon, pues por su vestimenta creyó que era algún religioso.

- OH Nooooo!!! Saga lo hechizo ¡!!!!- Kanon grito algo descontrolado y lleno de impotencia.

- Queeee??' lo hizo un retrasado mental?- Seiya también grito algo descontrolado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- El único retrasado eres tu, mocoso idiota- Ikki tomo a Seiya de un brazo para que se calmara.- Solo logro que perdiera la memoria... pero no se si podamos ayudar....- Fue en ese momento que volteo a ver al único ser capaz de buscar una solución. Todos voltearon a ver a Kanon.

En un reino muy lejano, donde la tierra siempre estaba cubierta por un manto blanco de nieve, en un pequeño claro, desde donde se podía ver un gran y hermoso castillo, un apuesto príncipe rubio, alto y gallardo aguardaba a alguien, recargado en un gran árbol, observando el lago frente a el, en el cual se reflejaba el hermoso castillo colina arriba y el atardecer de ese día.

- ¿Donde te metiste Kanon? Aun no puedo creer que sea verdad lo que me dijiste... Por fin encontramos a la princesa del reino de Saint Avalon.- Una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro duro y frío.- Aunque pude verla unos instantes, aun no puedo creer que sea cierto.- Se ruborizo entonces.

El sol estaba ya por ocultarse en el horizonte, colina arriba, justo a un lado desde donde podía verse el gran castillo del rey de las Tierras congeladas. Hyoga da un paso hacia el lago, preparándose para el anochecer... el momento en que se transforma... ya han pasado muchos años desde que fue hechizado.

- Si este maldito hechizo fue necesario para poder conocer a esa linda carita de ojos esmeralda, tal vez haya valido la pena tanto pesar.- Hyoga se refería sin duda al momento en que por unos instantes tanto Shun como el Príncipe Hyoga intercambiaron miradas a través del libro mágico.

Se introdujo el apuesto príncipe al lago, donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, y en ese momento, justo cuando el sol termino de dar los últimos rayos de luz a la tierra gélida, un inmenso brillo emergió del pecho del príncipe y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una silueta de luz que fue tomando la forma de la silueta de un cisne, la luz dejo de brillar y se pudo ver un cisne blanco, de ojos azul claro como el hielo de las tierras gélidas, con una graciosa corona en su cabeza.

El cisne se veía hermoso, flotando tranquilo en las aguas del lindo y cristalino lago, donde ahora se veía el reflejo de la luna, iluminando todo el claro del bosque.

En ese momento una luz surgió de entre los árboles, asomando sus rayos de luz, reflejándose en el lago donde se encontraba el apuesto príncipe convertido en cisne. El cisne supo quien era, volteó su mirada hacia el bosque, y desde ahí vio caminar hacia el lago al mago Kanon.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar, es que... surgió un imprevisto.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una notoria gota de sudor en su cabeza.- Creo que hay mas dificultades, joven príncipe, la princesa... que creíamos que era hija del rey de Saint Avalon... pues....- Kanon no sabia como decírselo de buena manera a su protegido real.

- ¡Oh no! ¿No es de linaje real? ¿No es hija del rey de Avalon??- Hyoga estaba asustado por la preocupación en los ojos del mago hechicero Kanon.

- No no,... si es de linaje real... pero no es princesa...- Kanon trataba de explicarse.

- Es de linaje real pero no es princesa... ¿es condesa o duquesa? No te entiendo mago atolondrado... ¡!Explícate Ya!!- El cisne hermoso no tenía mucha paciencia. Una graciosa vena resalto de su frente.

Kanon lo sabia, sabia como era el carácter de su príncipe, frió y serio, muy propio para hablar pero con cero tolerancia a la frustración.

- Es un chico, es un príncipe, es el hijo menor del rey de Saint Avalon, mi señor.- Kanon estaba algo triste por lo que acababa de decirle a su querido protegido, ambos estaban mas que entusiasmados porque por fin habían encontrado a la persona capaz de romper el hechizo, pero nunca contaron con que el rey de Saint Avalon no tuviera descendencia femenina... así Hyoga no encontraría jamás su verdadero amor capaz de devolverle la paz a el y al reino de las tierras heladas.

- Kanon... esos ojos hermosos no son de una chica... entonces esos ojos puros, inocentes y llenos de amor.... son los de el hijo menor del rey de Saint Avalon... entonces estoy perdidamente enamorado de un chico...- Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que estaba saliendo de su boca... dijo enamorado,... no.... dijo perdidamente enamorado....

Kanon abrió sorprendido los ojos al escuchar al cisne hablar así. Se acerco a la orilla del lago, se puso en cuclillas para quedar un poco a la altura del cisne que flotaba con la cabecita mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago... notaba a su príncipe algo cabizbajo... pero también había algo de esperanza... el mago lo sabia....

- Príncipe Hyoga... usted esta enamorado... ¿verdad?... no le importa si es hombre... ¿es su verdadero amor? Dígame una cosa por favor... sea sincero mi señor... ¿Ama al dueño de esos ojos esmeraldas?- Kanon miraba fijamente al cisne.

- Yo... no lo se.... yo....- El cisne Hyoga estaba sumamente confundido, pero era cierto todo lo que había dicho unos minutos atrás...si...estaba perdidamente enamorado... por tonto que sonara.... en el instante en que vio esos ojos... conoció el interior del dueño de esas joyas esmeraldas.- Yo...estoy....enamorado....

Kanon al escuchar eso ultimo sonrió, aun había esperanza.

Aun había esperanza para el príncipe Hyoga... Kanon lo supo en el momento en que vio en los ojos de su protegido un brillo inusual, que solo se ve cuando se encuentra uno de frente con la felicidad o el amor... Ahora que le había contado a Hyoga que su princesa no era princesa, y lejos de sentirse decepcionado o deprimido, lo vio aun interesado, sabía que no había mucho tiempo por perder.

- Mi querido príncipe... aun hay algo que debo informarle...- Kanon ahora debía dar la otra noticia de los sucedido hace unos minutos en la mansión de los príncipes.

- ¿Que? ¿Pasa algo mas?- El cisne se temía otra mala noticia.

- Es que... mi hermano encontró a la prin... digo al príncipe... y pudo dañarlo con un hechizo...- Kanon en verdad se sentía muy avergonzado de lo sucedido.

- ¡Dime Kanon!... ¿Que le hizo?... ¿¿Es grave???- El pequeño pato... digo cisne... estaba preocupado.

Mientras tanto....


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, agradezco a todos lo que han leído y me han dejado comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho, muchas gracias. Les recuerdo que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, yo solo los utilizo para mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Aclarado eso, comencemos!_

CAPITULO 8

Mientras tanto… En la mansión Kiddo las cosas no podían pedirse mas tensas. Los tres hermanos se encontraban discutiendo y la pequeña prima y el menor de ellos solo observaban algo confundidos y atontados. Ya tanta palabrería y discusión los estaban comenzando a marear.

- Mira Ikki... aun si lo dices tu, me cuesta mucho trabajo creer en eso de cuentos y reyes y princesas... Es algo que mi lógica no digiere así como así. La magia es algo que no puede existir.

- No puedes ser más tarado Shiryu, ¿que no acabas de ver lo que paso? ¿Acaso no confías en lo que ven tus ojos?

- Oye ikki no me llames tarado, mis calificaciones no están de acuerdo en eso. Además, lo que la ciencia no puede explicar es pura esotérica y divagación para mi.

- Shiryu... ve a Shun... míralo... No te reconoce, no reconoce a ninguno de nosotros!! Fue ese mago del demonio!! ¿Aun así sigues creyendo que es pura palabrería?- Seiya ya estaba mas que convencido.

- Eso puede tener muchas explicaciones... Una fuerte impresión, un gran susto o un golpe en la cabeza.

- Si, y oyendote hablar así me dan ganas de estrellarte algo en la cabeza yo.- Ikki había tomado un jarrón de la sala dispuesto a aventárselo a su hermano Shiryu... su paciencia estaba agotándose.

- ¡Calma Ikki !!. – Seiya logro tomarlo a tiempo de los brazos, evitando que rompiera el jarrón y de paso la cabeza de Shiryu.

Shun solo observaba la escena algo asustado y confundido, no reconocía a ninguna persona presente en esa casa tan extraña para el, volteo a su derecha para mirar a su prima Saori sentada a su lado, ella estaba algo divertida observando la escena que tenían sus primos en ese momento. Le pareció a Shun que siempre había sido así... que siempre eran así... y su cabeza le comenzó a doler mucho.

Fuertes punzadas en su cabeza, fuertes dolores, su visión se nublo, un fuerte mareo, y el dolor no cesaba.

- ¡!! Shun ¡!!!- Saori lo noto, su primo se tomo fuertemente la cabeza y comenzó a agitarse, su respiración estaba muy alterada y unos gemidos de dolor escapaban de su boca, agacho su cabeza hasta tocar sus rodillas, de verdad se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Los hermanos mayores dejaron de discutir cuando Saori llamo a Shun y al voltear al sillón donde se encontraban vieron la escena, Shun tomando fuertemente su cabeza agachado sobre sus piernas, quejándose, sudando y respirando agitadamente, Saori tratando de ayudarlo llamándolo y tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¡Shun ¡! – Ikki corrió, con sus hermanos detrás, donde se encontraba el peliverde, se acuclillo de frente a el, y vio su carita sudada, roja por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el pequeño, con sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados y su boca abierta tratando de respirar y emitiendo pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Ikki no lo soporto, su hermanito estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo, y el no sabia que hacer, no sabia como aliviar su dolor... Ikki no soportaba esa situación.

- Calmate, todo va a estar bien, respira, tranquilo...- Ikki le hablaba a su pequeño hermano al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos y lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, como si de ello dependiera mitigar un poco su dolor.

- ¿Ikki que tiene?- Seiya iba detrás de ikki igual de preocupado.

- No lo se... _calmate_... no se que tiene... _tranquilo shunny_.... Dios NO LO SE ¡!!!!- Ikki no lo soportaba, no le gustaba ver a Shun sufriendo, y ahora... no sabia que hacer. Se dirigía al cuarto del menor para depositarlo en su cama y llamar al doctor si no mejoraba pronto.

- Ikki calmate tu primero. Shun no va a mejorar si te desesperas así.- Shiryu trato de mantener la calma, sabia que si entraban en pánico no se solucionaría nada.

Ikki llevo a Shun escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose a la habitación del peliverde, Shun no soltaba su cabecita, Ikki no dejaba de apretujarlo contra si y llamarlo de manera suave, Seiya no dejaba de preguntar si ya estaba mejor y Shiryu no paraba de calmar a todos durante la procesión... Saori... solo miraba preocupada con sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho.

Shun se había quedado dormido, al parecer el cansancio le gano por tanto dolor de cabeza... Se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la cabeza ladeada hacia su derecha, y unos cuantos cabellos sedosos le ocultaban un poco su rostro, respiraba algo agitado, con su boquita entreabierta, y su abdomen subía y bajaba mientras el pequeño soñaba con sus lindos cuentos de hadas y príncipes y cisnes encantados.

Ikki se encontraba a su lado, no se había separado del pequeño, desde que se armo todo el alboroto en la sala. Fue él el que había llevado a Shun a su habitación y se había quedado sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera, acariciando al pequeño, reconfortándolo y pidiendo a los dioses que dejara de sufrir. Hasta que Shun se quedo dormido. Sin embargo Ikki seguía sentado a la derecha de la cama, recargado en la cabecera con una pierna sobre el colchón, aun acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeño hermano.

- ¿Aun sigue dormido?- Seiya se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de Shun, observando a su hermano mayor aun muy preocupado.

- Si, sigue dormido...- Ikki ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Seiya, seguía ensimismado acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hermano pequeño observándole con sus ojos azul oscuro, que si bien en veces podían expulsar fuego y furia, hoy se encontraban brillando y proporcionando amor y cuidado.- No hay noticias de Kanon?-

- El libro de cuentos...esta brillando...-Seiya señalo de pronto el libro de cuentos que Su madre le había regalado a Shun.

El libro se encontraba sobre el escritorio, en una esquina de la habitación de Shun, recargado en la pared. Justo en la pared se encontraba una ventana, la cual estaba abierta, dejando entrar los rayos de sol de ese atardecer. En efecto el libro estaba destellando.

- ¿Que rayos...?- Ikki observo el libro, y dejando su lugar en la cama junto a Shun, se dirigió a la mesita de estudio donde se encontraba el libro.

- Ten cuidado... puede salir Saga de ahí...- Seiya iba detrás de ikki, asomandose sobre el hombro de este, mirando detenidamente el libro.

- Eso es lo que quiero... quiero saber que le ha hecho a Shun.- Ikki se mostró decidido y tomo el libro en sus manos.

Seiya se encontraba todavía detrás de la figura de Ikki, guardando cierta distancia con el libro, peor sin perder ningún detalle de lo que su hermano menor estaba por hacer.

Ikki abrió el libro y una luz encegecedora salio dentro del mismo iluminando todo el cuarto. Ikki no pudo hacer mas que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y voltear la cabeza hacia atrás, extendió entonces sus brazos para apartar el libro de su vista pero sin soltarlo, Seiya por su parte se protegió de esa intensa luz refugiándose en la espalda de Ikki, cerrando también los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

Shiryu y Saori notaron ese resplandor inusual en la habitación de Shun y corrieron a ver que ocurría, al entrar de golpe al cuarto se encontraron con Ikki con los brazos extendidos sujetando el libro, Seiya ocultándose detrás de Ikki y con Kanon en el centro de la habitación con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tadaima ¡!!!!- Fue lo primero que se oyó decir a Kanon.

- O kaeri!- Saori le contesto haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Que diablos te has propuesto hechicero del infierno? ¡Y tu Saori no le des la bienvenida ¡!!- Ikki estaba muy enojado.

- A ver, joven príncipe... ¿a que se debe su mal humor ahora?- Kanon se dirigió entonces al mayor de los hermanos.

- ¿Que a que se debe mi mal humor?? ¿QUE A QUE SE DEBE MI MAL HUMOR??- Ikki en verdad estaba de mal humor.- Muy bien harry potter, te lo voy a decir, porque parece que a ti nada de esto te esta cayendo en tu linda cabecita.

- Ikki calmate - Shiryu trataba de controlar el ya conocido temperamento de Ikki.

- PRIMERO! El haberte conocido bruja de blair...SEGUNDO! el haber conocido a tu gemelo malvado y loco... TERCERO! Que tu hermano mellizo de brujería le ha borrado la memoria a mi hermano Shun... y CUARTA! Que llegas como Juan por tu casa a MI casa!!!!- Ikki ahora tenía esa mirada de fuego.

- Ah... es por eso.- Kanon ahora entendía el mal humor de Ikki.

- Ahora dinos por que tu estas de tan buen humor- Seiya ahora quería saber por que el mago blanco estaba tan sonriente.

- Gracias por preguntar joven príncipe...

- Seiya... me llamo Seiya.

- Oh, entiendo.... gracias por preguntar joven príncipe Seiya . Lo que sucede es que ya le explique todo al hijo del rey de los hielos eternos, el príncipe Hyoga esta al tanto de la situación del menor de los hijos del rey de Saint Avalon. Y me complace informarles que es amor verdadero.

Todos los presentes en la habitación, incluida una abejita que iba pasando por ahí, se quedaron helados... como el reino de Hyoga... y con los ojos al igual que la boca, muy abiertos.

- No entendí.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Que dijo?

- ¡Que lindo el amor verdadero!

- Un momento... amor verdadero... ¿amor verdadero de quien a quien?- Ikki lejos de estar molesto esta confundido.

- El príncipe Hyoga ama al príncipe Shun, y les puedo asegurar mis jóvenes príncipes que es amor verdadero.

- ¿Ah si?. ¿Y eso a ti quien te lo garantiza, dragón medieval?- shiryu no entendía la confianza del mago Kanon.

- No me diga dragón medieval, mi escudo es un dragón marino su alteza.

- Como sea, a nosotros no nos convencen tus palabras, y si así fuera, ¿De que nos sirve ahora? Shun ha perdido la memoria, y parece que al querer recordarnos le causamos más dolor ¿De Que sirve saber que ese príncipe encantado lo ame?- Seiya estaba muy abatido por la situación de su hermano menor.

Kanon volteo a ver al pequeño que seguía dormido en la cama, aun con el alboroto y ruido que se había armado con el mitin en su habitación.

Entonces se dirigió a la cama con paso decidido, Ikki lo vio y corrió detrás de el para observar con detalle cada movimiento de el hechicero. Sus hermanos también se dirigieron donde el mago.

- sirve de mucho excelencias... de mucho. –

Kanon entonces encorvó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante para estirar uno de su brazos y poder tocar con su mano la frente pálida del pequeño conejito, que seguía dormidito en brazos de morfeo...( metafóricamente ) y con el contacto de la mano de Kanon frunció un poco el ceño pero no se despertó.

- Altezas... ¿Cuánto lleva el pequeño dormido?- Kanon empezó a sospechar que había algo mas en el hechizo de Saga.

- Pues... después del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tuvo, se quedo dormido como a eso de las dos de la tarde... y ahorita son...- Seiya busco un reloj en la habitación.

- Las siete veinte de la tarde.- Ikki encontró el despertador en el buró al lado de la cama.

- ¿Y no han tratado de despertarlo?- Kanon alejo entonces su mano de la frente del pequeño para posarla suavemente en el pecho del niño, respiraba hondamente por su boca, por lo cual su pecho ascendía y descendía cada vez.

- Shun... despierta... Shun.- Ikki lo llamo parado al lado de la cama con voz firme pero suave. Nada.

- Shun...- Esta vez ikki tomo con una de sus manos el hombro izquierdo del conejito- Shun... despierta...Shun.- Nada pasaba.

- ¡Shun! ¡Shun!!- Seiya intervino esta vez, tomando ambos hombros del pequeño y agitándolos, tomándolo y haciendo que el cuerpo de Shun pareciera de trapo y su cabecita bailara peligrosamente haciendo que sus cabellos se alborotaran.- ¡Reacciona ¡!!!!! ¡SHUN!!!! ¡DESPIERTA ¡!!!!-

- ¡OYE! ¡Calmate ya, ya!- Ikki lo aparto de Shun antes de que le pudiera romper el cuello al peliverde.

Kanon sostuvo su mentón con una de sus manos observando detenidamente al mas pequeño de los príncipes, ahora algo despeinado y desordenado en la cama.

- Esto es obra de Saga... pero no cuenta con mi as bajo la mana.-

A pesar del desconcierto en los rostros de los tres hermanos y prima, aun sentían algo de esperanza al ver la confianza en el rostro de ese tal mago de cuento.

- Hyoga lo ama. El lo salvara.- Kanon volteo a verlos al decir esto ultimo.

Todos estaban mas que asustados, Shiryu no podía creerlo, mas bien le costaba trabajo creerlo... Ikki estaba ya al borde de la neurosis, y Seiya trataba de estar lo mas alejado posible de Ikki por su inminente explosión. Saori... pues Saori... no sabia que hacer...

- Muy bien Kanon... explícame ahora mismo, ¡En Este Instante! ¿Cómo piensas despertar y devolver la memoria a mi hermano menor? ¡¿Eh?!- Ikki quería una solución y la quería ya.

- Bueno su alteza, es muy sencillo. Como le mencione a usted y a sus hermanos, el Príncipe Hyoga ha confirmado y afirmado amar de verdad al menor de los príncipes de saint Avalon. Si esto es realmente verdad, lo cual yo no dudo, hay posibilidades de romper este y cualquier otro hechizo de mi gemelo Saga.

- Ah muy bien... ¿Y como piensas averiguar si es amor verdadero?- Shiryu ahora empezaba a involucrarse en la situación.

- Muy sencillo, deberá el Príncipe Hyoga pasar tres pruebas, las cuales demostraran su amor verdadero hacia el Príncipe Shun.

Saori se encontraba muy atenta, queriendo entender un poco de la situación, estaba sentada al lado de Shun en la cama, lo había acomodado para que estuviera mas cómodo después de cómo lo había dejado Seiya al tratar de despertarlo. Entonces sonó el teléfono de la mansión.

- Diga, si buenas tardes... ah, creo que si... aja... muy bien... yo le digo... de nada... adiós.- Saori colgó.

- ¿Quien era?- Todos estuvieron al pendiente de la llamada, aun sin saber quien diablos había marcado.

- Era Marcos Wellington, aviso que van a llegar a eso de las 8.30 de la noche Seiya.- Saori se encontraba algo tranquila dándole el recado a su primo.

- Ah... ¿ y a que?- Seiya estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle.

- A la fiesta.- Saori en eso bajo el teléfono inalámbrico con la cara claramente demostrando perturbación.... la fiesta.... se les había olvidado que había una fiesta en la mansión esta noche.

Esto no estaba bien, Seiya había invitado a medio colegio para su mega fiesta de fin de semana en la mansión Kiddo, y no había forma de "desinvitar" a tanta gente, de seguro la voz ya se había corrido por medio sector estudiantil, y con los acontecimientos recientes, los hermanos estaban a punto de linchar a su hiperactivo hermano Seiya.

- Ahora si la has hecho Seiya.... ¿me puedes decir como vamos a organizar una fiesta con Shun así?- Shiryu debía impedir una catástrofe mayor.

- Eh... pues... hay que verle el lado positivo... todos van a traer botanas y refrescos... y con suerte algo de pisto.... ¿no?...- Seiya se acercaba a la puerta para hacer una graciosa huida, sin siquiera voltera a ver a su hermano mayor.... el irascible.... el que en estos momentos de seguro estaba envuelto en llamas... Ikki.

- SEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- Seiya no se equivoco... realmente había fuego alrededor de Ikki, y seiya no atino a hacer nada mas que abrir los ojos como platos, sudar frio y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Ikki vio a su hermano atolondrado salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y estuvo a punto de correr tras el pero Kanon se lo impidio, lo sujeto de un brazo y lo miro muy serio.

- Es solo un inconveniente, pero debemos actuar de inmediato, hay dos personas con dos reinos en juego ahora.- Kanon parecía saber que hacer.

- YA DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE HACER ¡!!!!!- Kanon se asusto un poco pero recupero su porte para informar al temperamental príncipe su plan.

- Ejem... el hechizo se romperá de inmediato cuando ambos principes reciban un beso de amor verdadero en los labio.-

- Que dijiste?...- Ikki ahora estaba muy serio. Parecio no haber escuchado bien.

- El príncipe Hyoga volverá a la normalidad cuando la hij...digo... cuando el hijo menor del rey de saint avalon le entregue su amor. Y el príncipe Shun despertara con un beso de verdadero amor.- Ese hechizo es de tercer semestre... aunque hay unas pruebas para demostrar el amor verdadero.- Kanon se habia explicado... muy rápido y muy directo.

- Beso...un beso...en...los....¿ labios ?- Ikki no quería creerlo.

- Si...- Kanon ahora no entendía cual era el problema.

- MIRA MAGO TARADO, NADIE, OYELO BIEN, NADIE VA A BESAR A MI HERMANO SHUN, NO MAS POR SER UN PRINCIPE PATO!!!!!!- Esta vez Shiryu tuvo que sujetar a Ikki antes de que golpeara a Kanon en su mágico rostro.

- Es un cisne..., además no va a besarlo así nada más, primero va a demostrarle a ustedes tres, que su amor es realmente verdadero.-

Kanon entonces tomo el libro de cuentos de Shunni y lo abrió en la página donde se encontraba dibujada una mansión muy parecida a la mansión Kiddo. Kanon al ver el dibujo en el libro sonrió...

- Ya esta pasando, ambos reinos están uniéndose, al menos ya están dentro del cuento.- Kanon mostró el dibujo de la mansión a los dos hermanos.- El baile se realizara, será perfecto para distraer a Saga.

- ¿Y como vas a traer a Hyoga a este lugar...?- Shiryu estaba intrigado por lo que estaba por ocurrir. No lo entendía.

- Debe pasar tres pruebas. Una por cada uno de ustedes, donde demuestre su verdadero amor por Shun.- Dijo Kanon.

- Entonces para poder darle el beso a Shun y romper ambos hechizos debe pasar primero nuestras pruebas.- Shiryu ahora comenzaba a entender mejor la situación.

En ese momento escucharon en la habitación un sonido algo bajo pero sin duda lo habían oído, quedaron todos en silencio para volver a oír...

-mmgh....-

Todos voltearon donde se encontraba Shun recostado en su amplia cama, el se había quejado, algo le dolía, rápidamente todos se acercaron a la cama para averiguar que le ocurría. No estaba despierto, seguía dormido, pero su rostro denotaba sufrimiento, pareciera como si estuviera soñando algo muy perturbador y doloroso.

Al Verlo así, a Ikki se le partió el corazón. En ese momento se dio cuenta que debía actuar rápido, y si un estúpido beso lo solucionaba, debía hacer lo posible por que se efectuara de inmediato, claro que el no se apartaría ni un minuto de el mas pequeño de sus hermanos.

- Rápido, dime que hacer y lo haré, pero ayuda a Shun... ¡RAPIDO!!- Ikki no apartaba la vista de Shun.

El pequeño frunció un poco mas su rostro intensificando la mueca de dolor que ahora demostraba, volvió a emitir un leve gemido y ahora si Ikki no pudo quedarse solo mirando, se sentó en la amplia cama, tomo a shun por ambos brazos y lo sujeto contra su pecho, acunándolo y acariciando su cabecita, peinando suavemente sus cabellos verdosos con sus grandes manos.

- Tranquilo Shun, calmate, pronto terminara tu horrible pesadilla, solo resiste pequeño, resiste, eres fuerte, yo lo se... resiste...- Ikki se veía muy acongojado, realmente sufría mas al ver a Shun sufrir.

- Será rápido su alteza, ahora mismo voy con el príncipe Hyoga a informarle de las tres pruebas que deberá pasar antes de llegar a este lugar.- dicho esto, Kanon se envolvió en su capa y desapareció.

Ikki sentía el delgado cuerpo de Shun temblar y estremecerse, emitía leves y quedos gemidos de dolor, no sabían que era lo que estaba soñando, pero sabían que era muy doloroso y feo para el pequeño.

Shiryu se sentó al otro lado de la cama frente a Ikki, quien aun sostenía contra su pecho al pequeño Shun, acariciando su cabeza y meciéndose suavemente como arrullando al peliverde. Shiryu estiro su mano y toco con cuidado el rostro de Shunni, pensando para si: "Esto no parece real, pero haré lo imposible por ayudarte y ayudar a mis hermanos pequeño Shun, lo haré."

Hyoga se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, observando un matorral lleno de flores, sentado de cuclillas frente a ellas, y tomando entre una de sus manos, una lilis blanca.

- Eres muy hermosa florecita, pero conozco a alguien que supera mil veces tu belleza.- Hyoga le hablaba a la lilis que tenia entre sus manos.

- ¿Como dices??? ¿Alguien más bella que yo??- La flor se sintió muy ofendida, y muy celosa.

- Pequeña flor, no fue mi intención ofenderte, discúlpame, pero no puedo evitar ser sincero contigo, ya que en verdad he conocido a una persona que no le iguala a nadie en su belleza.- Hyoga estaba muy divertido con la flor.

- Pero dime príncipe Hyoga... sin compararme con humanos, ¿Verdad que soy la mas bella de todas estas flores?- La modesta flor no iba a darse por vencida.

- Ja ja ja ja ja, claro que si, eres la mas bella entre todas las flores de mi jardín.- Hyoga estaba malcriando a esa flor vanidosa.

- Ah, bueno, entonces esta bien, puedes seguir hablando de esa persona que te tiene tan enamorado.- La florecida entonces ya se sentía muy satisfecha.

Una luz muy intensa se apareció de pronto en medio del jardín, haciendo a Hyoga ponerse de pie. Ya sabia de quien se trataba, muchas veces había recibido de esta forma a su amigo viajero.

- Kanon, bienvenido, mi padre estaba preguntando por ti, y ya casi es la hora del anochecer, ya debo retirarme al claro del bosque que se encuentra a las afueras del castillo.

- Lo se, y lamento mucho mi demora alteza, me encontraba preparando todo para el encuentro de el hijo menor del rey de saint avalon con usted.

- Bien. Hablemos entonces con mi padre, parece que el sufrimiento y dolor esta por culminar en el reino de Hielo. Mi padre y mi madre por fin tendrán descanso al ver el hechizo roto al fin.- Hyoga estaba contento... y enamorado.

- Así será su alteza, por fin, así será.-

En ese momento un hombre alto y de porte elegante, con ropas muy finas, y una corona de oro, se adentraba en el castillo, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo al ver a Kanon de pie junto a Hyoga, en gesto de tomar a ambos en brazos. Era el rey Kamus, padre del príncipe Hyoga.

- ¡Mi querido amigo!! ¡Seas Bienvenido!!! – El rey Kamus le daba un abrazo al recién llegado mago.

- Mi querido hijo y mi amada esposa me han informado de las buenas noticias!!!!!, nunca dude de ti mi querido amigo!!! Por fin lo hemos logrado!!! Hemos vencido al cruel hechicero Saga.- El rey del reino de los hielos eternos realmente se encontraba muy eufórico y entusiasmado... al fin veía a su hijo liberado de el cruel hechizo.

- Mi amado rey, por favor, aunque entiendo su emoción, creo que no debemos apresurarnos, ni subestimar a mi hermano, aun no podemos cantar victoria. Sin embargo, la suerte ahora esta de nuestro lado, si las cosas resultan del modo que las hemos planeado, le aseguro que su amado hijo y su reino volverán a tener paz, y amor...- Esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver al príncipe Hyoga con una sonrisa cómplice.

Una mujer vestida con una largo vestido entallado hasta la cadera y vaporoso que le arrastraba al caminar, se dirigía hacia los caballeros en el jardín, era una mujer hermosa, de rubia cabellera, lacia y larga, le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura, sujeto con un lazo de seda hecho un lindo moño a la altura de la mitad de la espalda. Su mirada era triste, pero estaba sonriendo, sus ojos eran azul claro, celestes y algo fríos, igual a los de Hyoga.

- Amado Hijo, amado esposo, querido amigo Kanon, los veo tan contentos, como hace tanto tiempo no los veía sonreír así, eso me llena de infinita alegría.- La dulce mujer, parecía cargar con toda la tristeza y frialdad del reino de los hielos eternos.

- Madre, pronto volverás a sonreír tu también, ya no sufrirás por mi causa, te lo prometo.- Hyoga dijo esto tomando ambas manos de la mujer rubia parada frente a ellos.

- Querido hijo mío... He esperado tanto tiempo para verte sonreír así, y me siento tan dichosa de que aun con el dolor y el sufrimiento que cargas por ese cruel hechizo, todavía te preocupes por mi... que yo...- La delgada mujer comenzó a llorar en silencio sin poder terminar su frase.

- Querida mía, todos estamos preocupados, mas por ti, que por cualquier otra cosa, tu belleza sigue siendo la misma, pero tu vigor y tu alegría, se estan apagando cada dic, el hechizo hecho a nuestro hijo, te ha afectado de una cruel manera... que yo... quisiera poder hacer algo para devolverte las ganas de seguir viviendo.-

El rey Kamus ahora rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos la frágil figura de aquella mujer, su querida reina y esposa. Ella realmente hacia honor a su titulo, la reina de los hielos, frágil como el agua cristalizada por el arrogante y cruel frió, y sus ojos ahora casi inexpresivos, llenos de hielo y cielo azul. Hyoga sin duda los había heredado de ella.

- Será pronto mis altezas, ahora debo llevar al príncipe Hyoga al claro del bosque, para que nadie del reino pueda verlo, como siempre se ha hecho desde hace casi 8 años, pero ahora, tal vez sea por última vez.

- Que así sea Kanon, llévatelo entonces, cada partida es una daga helada que atraviesa mi corazón desde hace 8 años...- La mujer seguía sollozando en silencio, y lagrimas cristalizadas caigan por su mejillas al ver a Kanon partir con su hijo, su único hijo.

Que Athena los acompañe. Ambas figuras reales se quedaron de pie abrazados, observando como la oscura noche se daba paso para ennegrecer cada rincón del castillo y de su reino helado, mientras una suave y fría brisa jugueteaba con el cabello y el vestido de la reina.

- ¿Diga? Ah, eres tu Nachi... si....no, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿Por que?... ¿Una fiesta?.... ¿En la mansión Kiddo???.....Claro que voy!- Jabu colgó el teléfono y como rayo corrió a su habitación para arreglarse.

- Esta le pagas conejito... No me importa si tus hermanos están ahí... Aun me duele mi linda cabeza.- Jabu aun seguía molesto, y era tan idiota, que no le importaba que Ikki estuviera en la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión los hermanos trataban...si... trataban... de organizar todo para que los invitados estuvieran distraídos y no se percataran de lo que estaba por ocurrir esa noche. Entre ponerse de acuerdo y hacerlo, ya era un terrible embrollo en la mansión.

- ¿Y tu por que decides que valla yo a comprar los refrescos?- Ikki estaba comenzando a molestarse...de nuevo.

- Por que eres el único que puede tomar el auto, yo aun no se conducir, y Shiryu no va a tomar el auto hasta que le den su licencia.- Seiya había mandado a Ikki al supermercado.

- ¿Y que diablos no hay chofer?- Ikki no iba a dejar que le ordenaran.

- Ah si... claro... el psicópata de Death Mask...Por cierto, ¿Quién pondría a su hijo un nombre así? "Death Mask"?- Seiya se fue por la tangente... como siempre...sacando otro tema.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ya voy mejor! Si no las cosas no se hacen en esta casa...!SAORI¡- Ikki subió las escaleras llamando a su prima para ver si algo mas se necesitaba en la casa.

- Oye Seiya...¿Por que diablos tengo que inflar globos? No es una piñata...- Shiryu hacia esa pregunta porque ya llevaba dos bolsas de globos de colores infladas y el piso del recibidor estaba cubierto de ellos, sin mencionar un Shiryu casi sin aliento.

- Porque servirán para camuflagearnos, entre mas objetos halla en la casa, mas podremos divertirnos y escondernos. Ahorita te paso los móviles de Padrinos Mágicos y las Princesas...- Seiya solo menciono los móviles y el globo que estaba inflando Shiryu en su boca se le escapo y este salio disparado dando varias vueltas y haciendo un sonido raro antes de parar en el suelo.

Ikki había subido ya las escaleras, y se imagino que Saori se encontraba en la habitación de Shun, Ya que Ikki había "ordenado" que no le dejaran solo. Cuando Kanon partió, dejo una vela encendida en la habitación del pequeño que estaba ayudándole a no perturbase tanto mientras dormía. Estaba resultando, ya que al entrar Ikki en la habitación del menor, lo encontró tranquilo, seguía dormido, pero se le veía tranquilo.

Pero Ikki noto algo, la vestimenta de Shun había cambiado, parecía que alguien le había vestido como si su pequeño hermano fuera un príncipe real, aunque en realidad lo era, traía puesto un traje de príncipe, como el príncipe que sale en la película de Disney La Cenicienta, incluso las botas, solo que Shun llevaba puesta una linda capa blanca.

- ¿Qué demonios...? ¡SAORI !- Ikki ya sospechaba quien había sido.

- Mande.- Saori se encontraba recogiendo el vestidor de la habitación, al oír a su primo llamarla, asomo un poco la cabeza por la puerta del vestidor.

- ¿Que significa esto niña?- Ikki sin dejar de mirarla señalo a su pequeño hermano tendido en la amplia cama vestido como todo un principito de cuento de hadas.

- ¿No te gusta el color? Pensé que el blanco le quedaba bien, aunque con su tono de piel cualquier color se le ve bien, pero el verde opacaría sus ojos y cabello, aunque los ojos los tiene cerrados....- Mejor se callo la boca ya que una graciosa vena comenzaba a saltar en la frente de su primo Ikki.

- ¿Quien te dijo que hicieras esto?- ahora había volteado a ver de nuevo a su hermanito, y fue al verlo por segunda vez que se dio cuenta que realmente se veía muy lindo.

- Fue idea de Seiya... Pero a mi me gusto la idea. Me ayudo a Bañarlo y Cambiarlo.- Saori parecía disfrutar los disparates del castaño, era muy divertido.

- SEIYA... Seiya...uff- Ya lo había imaginado, decidió dejarlo por esta vez.

- Voy al supermercado, ¿Ocupas algo?- Ikki se acerco a su prima y le ayudo a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo y acomodarla en el vestidor y en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- Seiya me pidió confetti, pero no hay en la casa, un pastel de fresas, unos discos de parchis, de timbiriche, de cepillin... de cepillin creo que hay uno en el ático, mas globos y condones.- Ya para cuando Saori pronuncio condones los ojos de Ikki ya se habían abierto desorbitados.

- ¿Que dijiste? ¡¿Dijiste condones?! ¡¿CONDONES???!!! - Ikki había gritado tan fuerte que Saori temió que ahora si Shun pudiera despertar, pero no, solo hizo temblar cada pared y cimiento de la casa.

- Quiere inflarlos como globos, dice que seria gracioso...- La voz de Saori temblaba temerosa.

- Aaaahhhh.... bueno....ok....- la furia de Ikki se calmo, ya su mente cochambrosa había viajado a la luna dos vueltas y de regreso.

- Bien, si eso es todo, me retiro.- Ikki dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Se detuvo para acercarse al pequeño peliverde tendido en la cama, se apoyo en la cama con una de sus manos, con la otra acaricio suavemente la frente del pequeño e hizo a un lado unos cuantos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro, ante este gesto ikki noto que Shun sonrió, dormía y le agrado la caricia amable de su hermano mayor.

- No lo dejen solo en la habitación, Saori, Por favor.- Ikki beso la frente del conejito y entonces si, salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la cochera de la mansión.

- No te preocupes Ikki, ve con cuidado.- Saori continuo recogiendo la habitación y escucho a Ikki bajar las escaleras corriendo gritándole a Seiya.

Saori había agradecido a todos los dioses el haber sido acogida por sus tíos y sus primos al haber quedado huérfana. Desde que tenía memoria sus tíos y primos siempre habían vivido en esta casa. También le pareció maravilloso el saber que en realidad eran una familia real.

- Ahora su alteza, la verdadera batalla esta a punto de librarse... Debo preguntarle algo antes de dar cualquier siguiente paso... ¿Esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a las pruebas de los tres Príncipes de Saint Avalon?- Kanon se dirigió a Hyoga.

- Dispuesto a pelear contra tu mismo hermano, hasta la muerte... por el... por despertar a Shun.- Hyoga estaba dispuesto a todo por ayudar a su amado ojiverde, y deshacer su hechizo también.

- Bien, ahora el siguiente paso... iremos al reino oscuro, donde no se cree en la magia,- Kanon se refería a ir al lugar donde se encontraban ahora los príncipes Kiddo.

- Dices que vamos a ir? Que yo voy a ir? Como?- Hyoga queria ir, pero se le hacia casi imposible.

- Con magia claro, o ahora usted se esta volviendo escéptico.- Kanon sonrio ampliamente, ahora estaba mas confiado. Saco una botellita de cristal color azul.

- Que es eso? Una pócima magia o veneno?- Hyoga nunca había tomado algo mágico, solo había sido hechizado contra su voluntad cuando era un niño.

- Es una pócima mágica su alteza, no desconfié ahora por favor, debe tomarla, le ayudara a mantenerse en su estado corpóreo de príncipe gallardo durante la noche, necesita mantener su forma humana si quiere afrontar a los Príncipes Kiddo y volver a ver a su lindo príncipe Shun.- Kanon estiro el brazo y le cedió el frasco a Hyoga, quien aun algo desconfiado lo tomo en su mano.

Al abrir el frasco, un humo púrpura salio despedido de la boquilla de la botella, Hyoga hizo un gesto algo cómico al ver el humo salir del elixir raro ese, Kanon rio un poco alto, y Hyoga al notarlo se sintio apenado por verse a si mimos como un cobarde. Tomo un poco de aire y de un solo golpe se tomo todo el contenido del frasco.

- Puagh! Sabe horrible! - Hyoga saco la lengua algo asqueado.

- Gracias, hice mi mayor esfuerzo en esta pócima- Kanon no se sintió ofendido, sabia que las pócimas no debían saber a miel.

- Ahora... ya no me convertiré en Cisne...¿Verdad?-

- No su alteza, pero solo por esta noche. Servirá para poder entrar al reino oscuro, pasar las tres pruebas y besar a su príncipe amado.

- Vamos entonces!- Hyoga al decir esto desenvaino su espada real, la alzo en lo alto de su cabeza con orgullo y dijo: Por el poder de Greyscol!!! ...- no dijo eso... perdón....Solo la alzo y su cara demostró el orgullo y porte de un príncipe valiente, a punto de rescatar a su princesa...Príncipe.

Mientras tanto en el mundo no mágico…

Jabu toco a la puerta muy desesperado, se le notaba algo ansioso, volvió a tocar la puerta, pues nadie le abría.

- Que manera de tocar amigo!

- Ya déjame pasar, hay que planear bien esto, nadie me descalabra la cabeza sin lamentarlo de veraz, y menos un chiquillo con cara de princesa...- Jabu empujo a Nachi para pasar a su casa.

- Pásale estas en tu casa...- Nachi dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

En la mansión Kiddo:

- Saorí¡¡¡¡ ¿Ya esta listo el ponche?!!!!!!- Seiya grito desde la planta alta para que su prima pudiera escucharlo en la cocina.

- ¡Ya Casi¡¡¡¡¿Como esta Shun?!!!- Grito en contestación Saori desde la cocina, meneando una tarja con ponche y frutas y agregando de cuando en cuando azúcar.

- ¡!!Esta Dormidooooo¡¡-

- ¡!!Ya se eso¡¡¡¡ ¡pregunto si esta tranquilo¡¡¡- Saori era muy paciente con el castaño retardado.

- AAAAhhhhh, ¡!siiii esta durmiendo tranquilo¡¡¡- Seiya seguía gritando a todo pulmón manteniendo la conversación con su prima a distancia.

- YA CALLEN ESOS MALDITOS GRITO¡¡¡¡ SE ESUCHAN A UNA CUADRA DE LA MALDITA CASAA¡¡¡¡- Ikki anuncio su llegada.

- Ikkiiiii¡¡¡¡ ¿ya llegasteeeee¡¡?- grito de nuevo Seiya desde la planta alta.

- NO IMBÉCIL, MI VOZ LLEGA PRIMERO QUE MI CUERPO¡¡¡- Ikki no tenia nadita de paciencia con el castaño retardado.

- Aahh, cuando llegue tu cuerpo súbeme un refrescoooo ¡¡¡¡¡¡-

- Ahora si....- Ikki aventó las bolsas en la mesa del recibidor.

Shiryu noto la vena de "cero tolerancia" en la frente de Ikki y adivinando las intenciones homicidas se aventó contra ikki para impedirle subiera las escaleras y propinarle una soberana paliza al castaño de los hermanos.

- Calma Ikki...agh...calma..te....auh...- Shiryu forcejeaba con el mayor que trataba de zafarse del pelilargo.

- Suéltame Shiryu, esta vez si le apaciguo su retardes con un soberano coscorrón marca lloraras.- Ikki seguía forcejeando con un adolorido y ya cansado Shiryu.

- Déjalo allá arriba, puagh...por nuestra madre, déjalo allá arriba, auh...que cuida a Shun y nos deje arreglar la fiesta...- Shiryu en verdad imploraba que Seiya se quedara arriba.

- Jum... esta bien...ya déjame...- Ikki se calmo y con un movimiento de su brazo se safo del agarre de Shiryu.

- Trajiste los refrescos?- Shiryu empezó a desempacar lo que había en las bolsas y se quedo pasmado al sacar una cajita.

- Si, y otras cosas que me encargaron- Completo Ikki.

- Oye Ikki,- se volteo hacia su hermano mayor con la cajita en la mano- no se que planes tengas para esta noche, pero van a estar puras adolescentes y nuestro hermanito sigue algo delicado, me alegro de que practiques el sexo seguro pero no creo que sea este el momento adecuado....- Shiryu comenzó a dar un sermón de los suyos al notar la cajita con condones que había comprado su hermano mayor en el supermercado.

- Dame eso Tarado, no es para mi¡¡ Digo...no es para nadie...En primer lugar no se porque los compre.- Ikki le arrebato la caja a Shiryu.

- ¿Tu crees que todo saldrá bien?- Shiryu estaba preocupado.

- No lo se, pero no dejare que pase nada malo.- Ikki volteo a ver a Shiryu.

Ambos hermanos mayores se quedaron de pie mirándose, la mirada de Ikki era de igual preocupación pero también de determinación, Shiryu noto que su hermano mayor no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su familia. Además sabia la sobreprotección que ikki le daba a Shun, eso le dio seguridad al pelilargo y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Oigaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!! ¿Ya inflaron los coondoooonessss?!!!!!- Seiya volvió a gritar desde la planta alta.

- CALLATEEE ¡!!- vease aquí a Ikki totalmente deformed con una gigantesca cabeza y una vena de igual proporción sobre su frente, con la boca muy abierta y unos colmillos asomándose gritándole a Seiya.

Estaba todo listo, Kanon preparo al príncipe para el mundo al cual ahora se dirigían, pero Hyoga estaba mas que emocionado, sabia que por mas horrible que fuera aquel territorio, volvería a ver aquel rostro angelical que con solo mirarme una vez lo dejo totalmente embelesado.

- Muy bien Príncipe, ahora toque mi hombro, saldremos de este reino.-

Kanon uso su cetro para conjurar un hechizo y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo azul.

La mansión estaba ya llena de pubertos, adolescentes y jovenzuelos hiperactivos que bailaban, charlaban, corrían, gritaban y hacían un escándalo que sumado a la alta música de timbiriche no se escuchaba con mucha claridad lo que se decían.

- El lindo angelito no esta en la fiesta, debe de estar arriba en su habitación.- Jabu buscaba con la mirada una cabellera verde y un rostro delicado de porcelana.

- No me digas que piensas subir y buscarlo en su habitación!! Jabu hasta yo se mis limites!- Nachi sintió que Jabu quería llegar muy lejos.

- Mira marica, si tienes miedo, mejor quedate abajo vigilando al psicópata de Ikki, que por sus demás hermanos no me preocupo tanto.- Jabu dijo esto subiendo ya las escaleras.

- Jabu!- Nachi trato de detener a su amigo, pero fue inútil, Ichi le dio un empujón despectivo y subió junto con Jabu.

En la planta baja Ikki vigilaba junto con Shiryu la reunión, esperando la llegada del Príncipe de los hielos eternos, ya que Kanon les había informado de ello por medio del libro mágico, el cual seguía en el escritorio del cuarto de Shun.

Jabu mientras tanto seguía su sigilosa búsqueda del conejito, llegaron el e Ichi a la planta alta donde las luces estaban apagadas, solo una tenue luz se distinguía en medio del pasillo, saliendo por la rendija debajo de una de las puertas cerradas del corredor.

- Ahí debe estar... vamos, no hagas mucho ruido.- Jabu le indico la luz a Ichi y se encaminaron hacia ella.

- Que mansión tienen... esta casa es enorme, eh?- Ichi se sorprendió del lugar el cual estaban visitando...digo...allanando, pues era una fiesta, pero la planta alta estaba prohibido el acceso.

Con cuidado llegaron hasta la puerta de donde emanaba una débil luz por la rendija debajo, Jabu apoyo su oído sobre la puerta para cerciorarse si había alguien dentro. En eso se oye muy cerca una descarga de el WC y una puerta abriéndose mas adelante.

Ichi corre hacia la puerta y se para detrás de la misma, una figura de baja estatura y complexión delgada sale del cuarto de baño del corredor secándose las manos con una toalla de mano color rosa. Al mirar hacia delante se queda sorprendida y con sus ojos azules muy abiertos viendo a Jabu parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shun.

- Jabu?! ¿Que ha...mmmhhh!!!- Saori es sujetada sorpresivamente por Ichi y tapa su boca con una de sus manos, antes de que la chiquilla pudiera darse cuenta o gritar.

- Mi linda Saori eres muy bella también, pero igual de descuidada, ahora tendrás que entrar con nosotros.- Jabu ve a Saori con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que gira la perilla de la puerta y se introduce en la alcoba del lindo conejito.

- MMMHHHHNNNNggghhh!!!!!- Saori solo intenta impedir que Jabu entre en la alcoba, pero solo logra retorcerse entre los brazos que la aprisionan.

- Entremos lindura, no puedo dejarte aquí afuera, seria una grosería.- Ichi camina empujando con facilidad el cuerpo de Saori que aun lucha por soltarse.

Entran detrás de Jabu a la alcoba, tenuemente iluminada solo por una lampara de noche prendida a un lado de la cama amplia, y una tenue vela encendida en el escritorio de la habitación. Saori aun muy exaltada tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Ichi. La puerta se cierra entonces y Jabu le pone seguro por dentro.

Saori aun muy exaltada trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Ichi. La puerta se cierra entonces y Jabu le pone seguro por dentro.

Mientras tanto en la ruidosa fiesta de la planta baja:...

- Aun no llega Kanon... esto esta muy tardado.- Shiryu se encontraba a un lado de Ikki junto a las escaleras, mirando hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

- Lo se... ese tal principucho no aparece, y esta fiesta se esta volviendo mas ruidosa...- Ikki estaba malhumorado. En eso un de los globos sale volando mientras el aire se le escapa y unas chicas de la edad de Seiya corren como locas tras el globo.

- Ikki ¡! Shiryu ¡!- Grito Seiya al otro lado del salón, junto al sonido.- Jabu esta aquí ¡! Tengan cuidado con el ¡!- Seiya lo supo por uno de sus compañeros de clase, y lo corroboró cuando vio a Nachi intentando ocultarse tras los móviles de padrinos mágicos tras las escaleras.

Ikki y Shiryu se observaron un momento y voltearon hacia la segunda planta de la casa, nadie podría subir si no era pasando sobre ellos, la otra escalera de servicio para la servidumbre estaba cerrada con llave.

Ambos hermanos, y también Seiya, conocían bien a Jabu, y tras lo ocurrido esta mañana, deberían mantenerse alerta a cualquier estupidez que pudiera cometer el mocoso ese.

Mientras tanto en la planta alta, las cosas que ocurrían no eran percatadas por nadie, excepto por los presentes en esa habitación.

- ¿Que hacen las dos hermosuras de la mansión aquí arriba?- Jabu pregunto a Saori aun sujeta por Ichi y con una cara muy enfadada.

- ¡!No seas Idiota Jabu!!! ¡sal de una vez de la habitación!! Mis primos van a golpearte cuando te vean en la habitación de Shun.- Saori aun luchaba entre los brazos de Ichi por soltarse.

- Lindura, muñeca... no me pidas eso...- Jabu entonces tomó el mentón de una molesta Saori- He venido solo para complacer a las princesas Kiddo.

Jabu entonces camino en dirección a donde se encontraba la cama de la alcoba, en la cual se encontraba Shun, portando su elegante y real vestimenta, Jabu lo noto y sonrió muy divertido. Al acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente del conejito apagó en su camino con sus dedos la vela mágica encendida por Kanon unas horas atrás.

- ¡NO! ¡Ikki! ¡!Seiyaa!!- Saori sabia el por qué de esa vela, y vio como Jabu si ningún miramiento la había apagado.

- ¡Callala! nos van a oír.- Jabu lo dijo sin detener su camino hacia el cuerpecito recostado en la cama sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ichi.

Jabu llego a un lado de la cama y observo a Shun, parecía dormido, no entendía muy bien, pero todo parecía estar apuntando para llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Subió a la cama a gatas y se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del conejito, sin depositar su peso sobre el pequeño.

Se encontraba Jabu sobre el cuerpo de Shunni apoyando su peso en sus manos y rodillas, se quedo unos segundos observando al pequeño debajo suyo, su carita algo sonrojada, sus labios un poco entreabiertos respirando suavemente, sus largas pestañas, su suave y blanquecina piel, su cabellos brilloso y sedoso... en verdad le parecía un niño exquisito, embriagadoramente hermoso.

Jabu se relamió los labios, dirigió una de sus manos para tocar el rostro del menor, acaricio una de sus mejillas, estaba tibio, le acaricio un lado de su rostro, desde la frente hasta el mentón. Justo cuando termino su caricia el rostro del pequeño se contrajo, empezó a emitir suaves quejidos, como si algo le molestara, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, su ceño fruncido, sus ojitos apretados, su respiración muy agitada... Jabu se asusto un momento.

- ¿Que le pasa?- Jabu le pregunto a Saori, pero Ichi le tenia tapada la boca con una de sus manos.

- No importa.- Jabu aun en posición de cuatro, volvió a dirigir su mano hacia el cuerpo del pequeño, esta vez para deshacer el nudo de la mascada del traje de príncipe de Shun.

- MMMHHHHGGGHHH ¡!!- Saori ahora estaba llorando, desesperada por soltarse, por gritar, por desear que alguien llegara.

Y alguien llego. De pronto, de una nube entre violeta y negra, apareció el gemelo malvado Saga, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo abrir los ojos desorbitados a Saori. Todo habia sido obra suya. El facilito que Jabu pudiera subir sin ser visto por Ikki, Seiya o Shiryu. El logro que en un descuido de parte de la pelimorada, lograran entrar a la habitación de Shun, que Jabu apagara la vela y el pudiera aparecer en la mansión, en la habitación de Shunni, ahora desprotegida sin la vela mágica de Kanon.

De pronto las luces en la planta baja de la mansión comenzaron a parpadear, se empezó a sentir un ligero temblor, los asistentes se quedaron callados y asustados. Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada principal.

La puerta principal se abrió abruptamente por una ráfaga violenta de aire, las puertas de la entrada chocaron violentamente con la pared al abrirse de golpe, y un humo azuloso violeta se coló por la entrada, los asistentes entre asustados y sorprendidos le abrieron paso en el centro de la estancia, quedando justo frente a los hermanos Kiddo.

- Hemos llegado!!- Se oyó un grito proveniente de la nube coloreada, que poco a poco se fue despejando. Dejando ver a un Kanon con los brazos abiertos, acompañado por un chico rubio de melena larga y algo despeinada, con unos hermosísimos ojos azul claro, algo fríos y desconfiados. Se le notaba algo arisco, con una vestimenta de príncipe valiente, con una espada enfundada en un cinto amarrado a su cadera.

- Pudiste a ver hecho menos escándalo...- Le susurro Ikki algo molesto y disimulando un poco.

- Tu eres Hyoga, verdad? Mucho gusto, soy tu futuro cuñado, Seiya Kiddo.- Seiya se veía muy entusiasmado, tal vez por tanta azúcar consumidas, o por su misma naturaleza hiperactiva, le extendió la mano al príncipe rubio.

- ¡!!!Dejate de idioteces burro alado!!!! ¡¿Que es esa tontería de futuro cuñado???! Eso lo veremos...- Ikki le grito a Seiya para terminar mirando fijamente a Hyoga, quien se quedo petrificado por la mirada fuerte y penetrante de el mayor de los Kiddo.

En eso una fuerte carcajada maléfica y diabólica se escucho estallar en todo el recinto de la planta baja. Kanon lo escucho, lo reconoció... esa risa... esa carcajada diabólica, volteo dramáticamente hacia las escaleras principales de la mansión. Era su hermano gemelo malvado. El estaba ahí, no era bueno... la planta alta...!Shun!

- ¡!NO!!- Kanon solo grito al adivinar las atenciones de su hermano Saga.- ¿Que le hiciste?- Kanon pregunto a Saga.

- Mmmhh, en estos momentos no estoy seguro, tal vez quieras que te de detalles de lo que Jabu le este haciendo a su lindo conejito.- Saga sonreía maliciosamente mirando a Kanon con unos ojos felinos muy desorbitados y de mirada malvada.

- ¿Que? ¿De que están hablando? ¿Es sobre Shun?! ¡¿Que Jabu esta arriba?!- Ikki trataba de entender la platica personal de los gemelos, pues no entendía muy bien, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Kanon entonces sintió que su magia no estaba protegiendo la mansión, no estaba protegiendo el cuarto de Shun, la vela que había dejado encendida la habían apagado. Por esa razón Saga pudo aparecer sin problema en la mansión Kiddo. Kanon tomo su cetro mágico y expulso una descarga de energía para hacer a un lado a su hermano y poder pasar a la planta alta. Un Woooww a coro se escucho por la audiencia.

Saga la detuvo sin problema y la aventó hacia un lado muy divertido, Ahora se oyo un Aahhhh por parte del publico presente, Saga parecía disfrutar el enfrentamiento. Ikki entonces corrió hacia las escaleras seguido por Shiryu y Seiya, pero al intentar subir el primer escalón fueron expulsados en sentido contrario hacia la sala de estar. Un ooohhh unánime se escucho entre los presentes.

Hyoga entonces desenvaino su espada, y su filoso brillo impacto a los presentes que exclamaron otro OOOhhhh. Saga entonces rió divertido viendo al príncipe encantado tratar de detenerlo.

- ¿Piensas herirme con esa navajita suiza? Si no has podido hacerlo en estos últimos años príncipe de pacotilla...Vas a quedarte como cisne para siempre, y tu linda princesa dejara de ser pura para ti y para cualquiera... jajajajajajajajajaja muajajajjaajajaja- Esto ultimo sobresalto a los hermanos que se incorporaron de inmediato al oír a Saga decir esas palabras.

- Que?- Shiryu

- Que esta haciendo Jabu?- Seiya.

- ¡!!Son unos mal nacidos ¡!!!- Ikki empuño sus manos y volteo a ver a Kanon- ¡Kanon! ¡!!!mago de cuarta, dime que hacer y lo hare, pero rapido!!!!!

En la habitación del lindo príncipe conejito...

La estancia de la mansión era una confusión: los asistentes en su mayoría pubertos y adolescentes no creían todos los efectos especiales que se estaban llevando a cabo en la mega fiesta organizada por los Kiddo.

En medio de la sala rodeados por el publico expectante estaban de pie los tres hermano algo adoloridos por el impacto recibido, unos pasos delante un joven rubio, mas o menos de la edad de Shiryiu, con un traje algo raro y medieval empuñando una gran espada en posición de ataque hacia Saga. Saga algo divertido frente al joven príncipe Hyoga sin ningún temor por la filosa arma. Y Kanon observando todo muy cerca de los príncipes Kiddo y Hyoga.

- Saga, tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí, sabes muy bien que tu hechizo esta a punto de romperse, el libro mágico nos llevo hasta el hijo menor del rey Kiddo, no seas mal perdedor.- Kanon estaba molesto por las intenciones de Saga de lastimar a Shun.

- Si si si… tu entupida idea de encantar un libro de cuentos, admito que te subestime, nunca pensé que lograras hallar a la princesa y a sus hermanos en este reino…- Saga comenzó a avanzar rodeando a Hyoga – Pero hallaste a tu verdadero amor Hyoga, solo que aun te falta vencer un obstáculo mas mi querido príncipe encantado- Los ojos de saga chispearon incandescentes- ¿No es así Kanon?

- Lo se, y tu no debes intervenir, APARTATE- Kanon estaba exaltado.

Kanon hizo un ademán con su mano y un haz de luz Salio disparado hacia Saga quien sin siquiera desviar su mirada hacia Hyoga, detuvo el rayo de energía con una de sus manos, todos los presentes volvieron a exclamar al unísono un OOOOOHHHH!

La mano del hechicero humeaba por el ataque, alzo la cabeza y se volteo hacia los príncipes Kiddo que ahora estaban a la defensiva.

- Su hermana esta ahora siendo ahora ultrajada por un pobre malnacido, muy fácil de manipular, si Hyoga no logra llegar a ella antes de perder su virtud, ya no será pura…- Ahora Saga volteo hacia donde estaba Hyoga- Ya no será pura principito, ya no te servirá, ya no podrás romper tu hechizo, oh, como va a sufrir tu pobre y bella madre.- Saga burlonamente hizo ademán de sufrimiento.

- ¿Que mi hermano va a ser ultrajado…? ¡¿VA A SER VIOLADO?! ¡EL MALNACIDO ERES TU! – Ikki se lanzo con sus puños cerrados hacia Saga, sus hermanos al escuchar a Ikki pronunciar la palabra VIOLADO se quedaron helados antes de reaccionar y ver a Ikki alejarse corriendo hacia el hechicero malvado.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA APARTATE MUCHACHO ¡!- Saga entonces alzo su brazo sobre su cabeza y una ráfaga de viento empujo a Ikki hacia atrás haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda.

- IKKI!- Seiya y Shiryu corrieron a ayudarlo. Shiryu entonces volteo hacia Kanon.

- Dijiste que Hyoga tenía que pasar tres pruebas antes de poder llegar a Shun… El tiempo se agota Kanon… ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Shiryu estaba desesperado, su hermano estaba arriba con Jabu…con Jabu!

Kanon alzo un cetro mágico y fue rodeado por una ráfaga de energia violeta y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de un manto negro, y al mismo tiempo iluminarse por estrellas brillantes y centellantes que empezaron a cubrir la oscuridad. Ya no estaban en la mansión, ni se encontraban rodeados de los jóvenes invitados a la fiesta. Solo los hermanos Kiddo, los hermanos hechiceros y el príncipe Hyoga.

- El último capitulo de esta historia esta a punto de escribirse… y debe ser un final feliz, como todo final decente para un cuento de hadas… Así será Príncipe Hyoga.- Kanon se paro con su cetro en lo alto frente al rubio príncipe quien aun sostenía su espada con ambas manos.

- Debo ir con Shun, debo ir y detener al bastardo que esta osando tocarlo¡¡¡ pero ya¡¡¡- Los ojos de Hyoga estaban cristalinos.

- ¡!!Y así será su alteza!!!- Un fuerte viento movía de manera brusca el largo cabello azuloso del hechicero blanco así como sus ropajes de mago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me perteneces, son creación y obra de su autor, Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir otro capitulo, la verdad aun no se como finalizar la historia, pero, tengo ya unos capítulos listos, que no me atrevía a subir al fic. Pido disculpas sinceras. Y todo esto es gracias al jalón de orejas que me dio mi amiga Paty. Paty, va por ti el renacer de ésta historia n-n._

CAPITULO 10

Kanon alzo un cetro mágico y fue rodeado por una ráfaga de energía violeta y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de un manto negro, y al mismo tiempo iluminarse por estrellas brillantes y centellantes que empezaron a cubrir la oscuridad. Ya no estaban en la mansión, ni se encontraban rodeados de los jóvenes invitados a la fiesta. Solo los hermanos Kiddo, los hermanos hechiceros y el príncipe Hyoga.

Las estrellas que cubrían el campo negro y oscuro que los rodeaban comenzaron a tomar su propio brillo y resplandecer agrupándose por encima de cada uno de los hermanos Kiddo.

- Cada constelación se esta acomodando junto a su protegido, príncipes Kiddo, cada uno de ustedes nació protegido por una constelación, la cual ahora será su guardiana.- Dijo esto Kanon al ver las caras de sorpresa de Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu.

- ¿Tenemos una constelación guardiana? ¿Como un signo del zodiaco?- Pregunto Seiya tratando de entender.

- Es más complicado que eso. No es un simple signo del zodiaco. Es una constelación cósmica que les protege, guía y cuida, además de proporcionarles resguardo y poder estelar. Desde siempre la familia Kiddo ha contado con esa bendición hacia sus herederos.- Kanon observo las constelaciones agrupadas detrás de cada príncipe.

- Príncipe Ikki, su constelación guardiana es el ave fénix, con la característica inigualable de renacer de sus propias cenizas. Una fuerza y brío inagotable e inmortal.

- Príncipe Shiryu, su constelación guardiana es el dragón, en armonía con la naturaleza y la sabiduría.

- Príncipe Seiya, su constelación guardiana es el Pegaso, impetuoso y representante de la esperanza.

Después de decir a cada hermano cual era su constelación guardiana volvio a alzar en lo alto su cetro mágico, dándole a cada hermano una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, cada una de un color distinto.

- Cada uno de ustedes príncipes, deberá ponerle una prueba que el príncipe Hyoga deberá pasar, que ustedes consideren que lo haga digno de llegar al lado de su hermano menor, una prueba de autenticidad, que lo haga digno de ser el amor de su hermano menor.

A esto, cuando Kanon termino de hablar, los hermanos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro, pues de buenas a primeras nunca se imaginaron que serian ellos los que impondrían las pruebas que acreditarían a Hyoga como digno de ser el amor de Shun.

- El tiempo se agota, si he de enfrentarme a ustedes, que sea de una vez.- Hyoga tomo la espada con una de sus manos y avanzo hacia Kanon.

- Muy bien sus altezas, en el momento que Hyoga pase las ultimas tres pruebas, el campo de mi hermano Saga dejara de ser efectivo y podremos llegar hasta Shun hasta que Hyoga tenga sus tres esferas de cristal.

- ¡Con un demonio Kanon¡ Si este pato hechizado no logra pasar nuestras pruebas mi hermano quedara a merced de Jabu¡¡ No voy a depositar en el mi confianza ¡¡¡¡- Ikki no estaba de acuerdo que tuviera que ser así.

- Esto es obra de Saga, si no logra pasar las pruebas…- Kanon no tenia mas opciones.

- ¡Las pasare¡- Hyoga intervino.- ¡Les juro que las pasare!, así arriesgue mi vida en ello, si es necesario dar mi vida la daré, pero no fallare¡¡¡- Hyoga se mostraba muy decidido.

Los tres hermanos, incluido Ikki, se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración del príncipe Hyoga, increíblemente, un aura azulosa empezó a cubrirlo, los tres hermanos lo observaron y asintieron mas seguros de poder rescatar a Shun.

- Mas te vale hacerlo bien ganso- Ikki amenazó a Hyoga, pero el rubio lo tomo como palabras de aliento. No debía rendirse ahora, no ahora.

*****

Jabu se encontraba apoyado en las palmas de sus manos y en sus dos rodillas por encima del cuerpo de Shun, muy divertido de tener al conejito debajo de él totalmente inconciente y a su merced.

Ya le había desabotonado por completo la chaqueta y la camisa de seda que le habían puesto su prima y su hermano Seiya, Jabu tenía descubierto el torso del pequeño, dejando ver su pálida piel, Jabu al verlo se relamió los labios y una sonrisa macabra y morbosa se dibujo en su rostro. Alzo entonces la mirada para ver de nuevo el rostro de Shunni, sus ojitos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, respirando agitadamente y frunciendo su ceño de vez en vez… era sublime verle así, tan desprotegido.

Jabu entonces agacho su cabeza para besar la blanca piel al descubierto, comenzó a relamer con su lengua el suave y aterciopelado torso del pequeño, besarlo y succionarlo, saboreando extasiado la deliciosa piel del conejito. Jabu sintió que el pequeño temblaba, levemente pero temblaba, y unos leves gemidos salían de la boca del peliverde.

Jabu aparto un poco mas la chaqueta y la camisa, descubriendo el hombro derecho de Shun, comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo como endemoniado, ya muy excitado de ver así al peliverde, estaba comenzando a agitarse por las sensaciones que le producían en su entrepierna. Así, comenzó a subir por el cuello de Shun y a besar y dejar leves chapetones en el níveo cuellito, Shun comenzó a retorcerse como si aquellos tratos le estuvieran quemando la piel y produciéndole un inmenso dolor.

****

- No tenemos mucho tiempo Hyoga, asi que no te tardes mucho en demostrarme ser digno novio de Shun. Tu prueba demostrara la esperanza de no dejarte vencer por ningún obstáculo o problema, por mas difícil que este parezca.- Seiya seria el primero en poner a prueba al príncipe de los Hielos.

Seiya extendió su brazo por enfrente alargando hacia Hyoga la esfera de cristal que antes le diera Kanon, el color de la esfera de Seiya era blanca. Entonces soltó la esfera, y esta se hizo añicos al chocar contra el piso, Hyoga vio paralizado como la esfera se quebraba en mil pedazos, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese escuincle atolondrado soltar así una de las esferas? Sin ellas el no podría romper el campo mágico que los separaba de la planta alta de la mansión.

- ¿Pero que has hecho niño??- Hyoga tenia la mirada encendida de coraje y pánico- ¡!!La quebraste¡¡¡

- ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?- Seiya tenía una mirada muy inocente, como si no le diera la importancia necesaria a lo que acababa de hacer.

- No puedo matarte… Ni herirte… - Entonces se agacho, se arrodillo frente a las piezas esparcidas en el piso y comenzó a tomarlas una por una.- Voy a unir esta esfera, tengo que hacerlo, la necesito para pasar con tu hermano mayor.

Seiya entonces rió, no burlándose, sino riendo muy alegre, se agacho junto con Hyoga y le dio un gran abrazo sin parar de reír. Hyoga no entendía del todo.

- Cuñado, ¡que alegría!- Seiya tomo a Hyoga por los hombros y lo miro muy fijamente.- Esta prueba fue difícil, porque a riesgo de recibir un golpe o un puñetazo de tu parte, debía probar tu fe, sigue con ella, y no la pierdas, porque la necesitaras mas adelante, pues aunque sentiste ganas de matarme o de huir, decidiste tomar los fragmentos y tratar de unirlos… no buscaste una salida fácil.

Los fragmentos desaparecieron y la esfera de cristal blanca apareció entera en a mano derecha de Seiya, quien la deposito en la mano izquierda de Hyoga.

- ¿Fue un truco?- Hyoga estaba asombrado.

- Lo siento, era necesario el engaño.- Seiya no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Siempre eres así?.- Hyoga alzo una ceja, tratando de entender el humor del castaño, hermano menor de su amor.

- Excepto cuando duermo.-

Seiya le dio el paso a Hyoga para se adentrara en un túnel oscuro que lo conduciría hacia su hermano mayor. Este hizo una caravana para agradecer y despedirse del niño y correr hacia su siguiente prueba. Al cruzar al otro lado, se encontró con Shiryu, quien se encontraba sentado en el inicio de un puente de cemento.

- ¿Debo pagarte peaje o algo? No tengo dinero, pero puedo darte mis joyas y mi corona incrustada de piedras preciosas- Hyoga se quito su coronita de príncipe para mostrársela a Shiryu.

- No necesito dinero, ni joyas ni piedras preciosas.- Shiryu tomo la corona real de Hyoga y se la coloco en la cabeza al rubio de nuevo.- Necesito que demuestras su inteligencia y tu sabiduría…

****

Saori lloraba, ahogando su llanto en la mano que le cubría la boca, se retorcía tratando aun de escapar, pero su opresor no la soltaba, la impotencia de ver a Jabu abusando de el menor de sus primos, el mas inocente, el que no merecía lo que le estaba pasando, la hacia derramar mas lagrimas de desesperación.

Jabu se acomodo completamente acostado sobre el cuerpo de Shun, y su torso y su entrepierna comenzaron a frotarse frenéticamente con la entrepierna del conejito. Jabu jadeaba extasiado por el contacto, y SHun seguía estremeciéndose rechazando desde la inconciencia el trato atroz; lagrimas cristalinas y puras comenzaron a descender de sus ojitos cerrados, mojando sus largas pestañas y abriéndose camino entre sus mejillas para caer derrotadas hacia su almohada.

Jabu no lo resistió más y sintió una terrible urgencia por liberar su miembro ya endurecido de la prisión de su ropa. Dejándolo salir triunfante y punzante, emitiendo al dejarlo salir, un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Saori ahoga un grito desesperado.

Ichi se divertía de lindo viendo como Jabu se estaba aprovechando del niño inconciente en su cama, se relamía los labios solo de verlos. El tener sujeta a Saori no le daba la menor molestia.

*************

Shiryu le devuelve la corona de oro a Hyoga, colocándosela de nuevo en la cabeza al príncipe rubio. Después se dirige a el con una sonrisa.

--- --No necesitas pagarme peaje, pero si es necesario que hagas algo especial para que pueda dejarte pasar por el puente.

--- --Entonces dímelo pronto por favor, no tengo tiempo que perder.- Hyoga estaba mas que desesperado por llegar lo mas pronto posible con Shun.

--- --A mi también me es sumamente importante que no tardes en pasar mi prueba, ya que eres el único que puede rescatara a nuestro hermano menor. Bien, te explicare lo que tienes que hacer.

Hyoga se acomoda su corona real en su rubio cabello y mira muy atento a shiryu para poder entender como pasar esta segunda prueba y conseguir la esfera de cristal del tercer hermano Kiddo.

--- --Para pasar esta prueba, poder cruzar este puente y llegar a donde se encuentra nuestro hermano mayor Ikki, debes demostrar tu inteligencia, ingenio y sabiduría. Deberás resolver 3 acertijos, sin limite de tiempo claro, pero sabiendo bien que el tiempo apremia príncipe Hyoga.

--- --Muy bien, dime los tres acertijos por favor.- Hyoga estaba sumamente impaciente.

--- --Muy bien, escucha bien y pon atención, solo tienes una oportunidad de responder así que trata de razonar el primer acertijo…ejem! De los doce meses que componen el año, algunos mese tienen 31 días, pero dime tu ¿Cuántos meses tienen 28 días?- Shiryu entonces se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta aprobatoria.

--- --Ah pues…- Hyoga iba a apresurarse a decir que solo uno, que solo febrero… pero… no podía ser tan obvio, se detuvo antes de dar una respuesta apresurada.

Hyoga recapacito un momento, se quedo de pie, fijo su mirada en cualquier punto para hacer una reflexión personal sobre el acertijo y deducir bien su respuesta… entonces se puso a dialogar internamente: "solo algunos meses tienen 31 días, eso es cierto, porque algunos tienen 30 días… pero ¿Cuántos meses tienen 28 días? Pues… un momento… todos tienen 28 días, febrero llega hasta 28 días o 29 si es año bisiesto, pero todos los meses tienen 28 días mas los dos o tres días agregados….

--- --todos los meses tienen 28 días!

--- --Bravo! Bien hecho príncipe Hyoga, este ha sido el primero y mas fácil de los acertijos, ahora tu segundo acertijo.- Shiryu estaba complacido, parecía que Hyoga estaba decidido a cumplir la prueba a como de lugar.

--- --Bien!- una sonrisa se dibujo en la bronceada cara del príncipe rubio.

--- --Escuha con atención por favor: un hombre logra hacer un agujero en una hora, dos hombres logran hacer dos agujeros en dos horas, dime tu ¿Cuánto tarda un hombre en hacer medio agujero?- Shiryu entonces entrelaza sus manos a su espalda esperando respuesta.

--- --Etto…-

Hyoga ahora sabia que definitivamente la respuesta estaba escondida dentro del acertijo, no era de lógica matemática, no bastaba con dividir o hacer una operación numérica, era mas de lógica y suspicacia, un mero juego de palabras… Un agujero, dos agujeros… medio agujero… ¿Medio agujero? Algo no estaba del todo bien…

--- --Un momento! No existen los medios agujeros!- Hyoga hizo el comentario algo confundido y molesto.

--- --Jajajajaja, Bravo!!, esa es justamente la respuesta correcta, felicidades, tienes decisión y claridad en tu mente. Quiero que llegues pronto con Ikki, tengo el presentimiento que será la prueba mas difícil de todas con el.- Una gran gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza del pelinegro de repente.

--- --Necesito llegar cuanto antes donde esta Shun!- Hyoga entonces reflejo una profunda preocupación en su rostro, que no paso inadvertida por Shiryu.

--- --Muy bien, aquí esta el último acertijo: En una habitación hay una cesta con 12 manzanas, y 12 doncellas en la habitación. Cada una tomo una manzana, todas se quedaron con una manzana, mas sin embargo, una manzana quedo ne la cesta ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Shiryu entonces miro a Hyoga preocupado, esperando que reflexionara un poco mejor para poder encontrar la respuesta correcta.

Hyoga se encontraba con su cara sumamente concentrada, los ojos fijos en su pensamiento interno, mordiendo en reflejo la uña del dedo índice de su mano izquierda, pensando, claramente pensando en las palabras del acertijo. Eran doce manzanas, y doce doncellas…

--- --¿Las manzanas las tomaron solo de la cesta? No había en otro lado?- Hyoga trataba de tener en claro el acertijo para deducir la respuesta, claramente era otro juego de palabras, pero debía pensar bien en la respuesta…

--- --Si, las doce manzanas que se repartieron las doncellas eran de la cesta y nada mas, piensa bien Hyoga.- Ahora Shiryu estaba sudando, estaba conciente de que Hyoga era el único que podía salvar a su hermanito Shunny de Jabu y el mago Saga.

Solo doce manzanas en la cesta, todas las doncellas se quedaron con una manzana, una manzana todavía en la cesta….debía pensarlo bien, solo estaba a un paso de cruzar el puente… pensar, pensar… piensa, piensa… como quedo una manzana en la cesta y todas las manzanas se repartieron entre las doce doncellas…?

--- --Ah! Ya lo tengo!- Hyoga levanto la cabeza y golpeo su mano derecha cerrada en puño en la palma abierta de su mano izquierda.

--- --Muy bien, dime tu respuesta.- Shiryu entonces inclino su torso para quedar mas cerca de Hyoga y poder escuchar mejor.

--- --La única solución posible es que una de las doncellas haya tomado su manzana con todo y la cesta.- Hyoga había dado su respuesta.

Shiryu dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y su boca, después de eso, levemente esbozo una sonrisa, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una esfera de cristal, la sopeso en su mano y volvió su mirada a Hyoga.

--- --La respuesta que acabas de darme, es la respuesta correcta.- estiro su brazo para cederle la esfera de cristal al rubio.

--- --A…gracias.- Hyoga alcanzo la esfera, y al tocarla esta se puso de un color verde brillante.

--- --Representa la Sabiduría, debes utilizar tu capacidad de razocinio con mucho cuidado, ahora ve.- Shiryu se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera cruza el puente.- Date prisa por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y lo sabes.

--- --Si!- Hyoga al ver el paso libre, no lo dudo dos veces y emprendió la carrera a toda prisa para cruza el puente.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me perteneces, son creación y obra de su autor, Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir otro capitulo, la verdad aun no se como finalizar la historia, pero, tengo ya unos capítulos listos, que no me atrevía a subir al fic. Pido disculpas sinceras. Y todo esto es gracias al jalón de orejas que me dio mi amiga Paty. Paty, va por ti el renacer de ésta historia n-n.

CAPITULO 11

La luz dejo de ser tan intensa y pudo por fin el príncipe rubio abrir de nuevo sus ojos. Se encontró entonces en un lugar muy diferente del que estaba al otro lado del puente con el príncipe Kiddo de largos cabellos y charla cortes.

Miro a su alrededor, un habitación cerrada, sin muebles, ni rastro había ya del puente que acababa de cruzar, solo cuatro paredes muy lustrosas como si de acrílico se trataran, las cuatro color rojizo, y un piso vinílico blanco recién pulido, camino sobre el y parecía estar caminando sobre un lago congelado, mirando su reflejo en el, al voltear hacia arriba observo que el techo era un espejo, y noto que en el se reflejaba la imagen de el mayor de los hermanos Kiddo, miro aun peliazul cruzado de brazos recargado sobre una de las paredes de esa habitación, dejo de mirar el espejo y lo busco en la pared antes reflejada.

Ahí se encontraba Ikki, impasible, con el ceño algo fruncido, la mirada dura y algo molesta, parecía estar muy impaciente, a decir verdad Hyoga entendía la situación por la que pasaban los hermanos Kiddo, pues el también, compartía la preocupación por el bienestar del hermosos niño peliverde con cara de ángel del cual ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado.

--- --¿Quieres seguir mirando el paisaje o vas por fin a enfrentarme príncipe ganso?

Hyoga se dirigió donde se encontraba la figura alta y atlética del mayor de los hermanos, Ikki aun estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzado, y un pie recargado sobre la pared. Miraba con ojos fijos y felinos al príncipe rubio, tratando de intimidarle con una sola mirada.

--- --¡Aquí estoy Ikki Kido, por favor, dime cual es la prueba que debo pasar contigo, que debo demostrarte para poder recibir tu esfera y tu aprobación!- Termino de decir Hyoga al hermano mayor de su lindo amor.

--- --¡Demuéstrame tu coraje ganso!- Soltó Ikki sin mover ni un dedo de su posición recargada en la pared de la habitación.

--- --¿Cómo dices?- Hyoga no entendía del todo al primogénito Kiddo.

Saori ahoga un grito desesperado, se retuerce entre los brazos de Ichi, quien solo ríe divertido al sentir como se retuerce la jovencita, y como Jabu sigue deleitándose con el hermoso cuerpo inconciente del peliverde.

En un descuido de Ichi, Saori logra darle un tremendo codazo, el cual desequilibra al albino, y Saori aprovecha para darle un tremendo pisotón, empujarlo hacia tras y correr al escritorio para tomar una regla metálica que usa su primo para sus deberes escolares.

--- --¡Maldición! ¡Zorra desquiciada! ¡Me las va a pagar todas!!- vocifera Ichi robándose el pecho por el codazo y agachado aun por el dolor del pisotón de Saori.

--- --Dejen a Shun! Déjenlo!! YA BASTA!!- Saori no deja de llorar mientras amenaza con la regla de metal y mira a Jabu que aun no se despega del cuerpo del conejito.

Jabu levanta el torso para quedar sentado sobre el cuerpecito inconsciente de Shunny, para enfocar la vista en la pelimorada, una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en el rostro del castaño al mirar la divertida escena: la niña amenazándoles con una regla de 30 cm de metal., totalmente acorralada a un lado del escritorio pegada ala ventana, llorando desconsoladamente pero con la mirada llena de furia. Ichi se acerca igual de divertido para quitarle la regla y probablemente desquitarse por los golpes antes recibidos.

--- --¡Espera Ichi!- Jabu aun sentado sobre el cuerpecito de Shun.

--- --Si quieres divertirte con ella permítele primero que contemple la diversión que me causa su lindo primito.- Termina de decir Jabu aun con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Saori observa que Ichi no sigue avanzando para alcanzarla y observa como Jabu esta por atacar de nuevo el cuerpo inconciente del menor de sus primos. Jabu se inclina levemente hacia atrás, arqueando levemente la espalda, esto para que Saori logre apreciar con mayor detalle el miembro totalmente rígido, erecto y palpitante del castaño, eso fue grotesco para la pelimorada.

Jabu entonces sostiene su miembro con una de sus manos y se lo frota descaradamente sobre el torso blanco y suave del conejito, Saori tapa su boca horrorizada por tal espectáculo y con ojos llenos de furia se deja ir sobre la cama con la regla metálica y su furia como única arma.

--- --Hey! Hey! Hey!- Ichi la intercepta a tiempo y la niña solo se revuelve desquiciadamente entre el fuerte agarre de Ichi.

--- --NO! NO! SUELTAME!! SHUN! NOOO!- Saori se revuelve para soltarse de los brazos de Ichi, su cabello se alborota salvajemente, enredándose y tapando su rostro, no quiere ver, no quiere creer que este pasando… y que nadie llegue a ayudarles.

--- --Nadie vendrá Saori Kiddo. Y el príncipe Hyoga jamás podrá liberarse del hechizo de cisne.- Jabu responde a la cuestión mental de Saori…

--- --¿Qué? Jabu… Jabu escúchame! Tu no quieres hacer esto! Estas siendo vilmente manipulado! Utilizado por un ser negro y oscuro!!- Saori ahora parece entiende todo, pero sabe que tal vez Jabu en el fondo haya querido hacer esto desde un principio.

Jabu solo la mira desde su posición en la amplia y cómoda cama, recostado sobre el cuerpecito níveo y puro del conejito, deteniendo un poco su peso sobre sus antebrazos, esboza una horrible sonrisa y comienza frenéticamente a frotarse contra el cuerpecito del conejito emitiendo gemidos fuertes y sonoros de placer, Las muecas de placer del castaño horrorizan a la chica al ver el cuerpecito de Shun bajo el de jabu comenzar a temblar y su cabecita sonrojada moverse de un lado a otro como negando lo que le está pasando.

--- --NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grita Saori desesperada.

-****-

Ikki no abandonaba su postura en la amplia habitación ocn cuatro paredes, sin una puerta o ventana visible por donde pode salir o entrar. Hyoga o miraba aun muy desconcertado, no entendía del todo la prueba del mayor de los kiddo.

--- --Te he dicho: ¡Ahora golpéame!- Le repitió Ikki al rubio, con laminada aun mas desencajada, visiblemente impaciente y enojado.

--- --¿Me has hecho algo? No entiendo.- Hyoga no tenia nada contra el peliazul, ni siquiera lo conocía bien.

--- --Ah, eres un Mariquita, un marica con la boca muuuy grande.- Ikki se incorporo dejando de recargar la pierna en la pared.

Hyoga retrocedió un paso, pues el mayor de los Príncipe Kiddo avanzo desafiante hacia al príncipe cisne. Se planto cual figura alta e imponente, erguida y orgullosa frente al rubio. Hyoga noto entonces los ojos azules y profundos de Ikki… Llenos de vida, de coraje, de orgullo, pero también, de preocupación y de inmenso amor. Ikki estaba sufriendo, igual que todos, incluso tal vez más que el mismo, por la suerte que ahora corría el pequeño Shun.

Hyoga cayo en la cuenta, Ikki estaba desesperado, preocupado y desesperado, dos emociones difíciles de llevar encima, y combinadas en una sola persona, pues nunca se sabe como pueden hacerte reaccionar. No sabia como Ikki terminaría reaccionando o explotando ante esta situación, pero por su comportamiento y lenguaje corporal, dedujo que Ikki era una persona fuerte, directa, de pocas palabras, y un hermano amoroso, protector y en este momento desesperado.

--- --¿Qué gano con golpearte sin razón? ¿Es esa la prueba? ¿Qué me pidas que te golpee y saber si no me controlo?- Hyoga no sabia si ese era el juego de la prueba.

--- --No idiota, debes golpearme, porque te he dicho mariquita, imbécil.- Ikki se mostraba más y mas desesperado.

--- --No lo haré.- Hyoga no caería en el juego.

--- -- ¡Imbécil! Debes llegar cuanto antes donde Shun! Y partirle la madre a Jabu!- Ikki grito descontrolado y fuera de si… como todo un Ikki.

--- --Partirle la madre a Jabu… ok. Pero a ti…?- Hyoga trataba de controlarse, pero estaba desconcertado, y mas con Ikki gritando y escupiéndole en su cara.

Ikki estaba agitado, su respiración era acelerada, le habia gritado, en cualquier momento parecería que el mismo golpearía al mismo Hyoga, su desesperación pronto hizo mella en sus impulsos, con un movimiento rapido, certero y potente golpeo justo en la boca del estomago al príncipe del reino de los Hielos.

Hyoga retrocedió sorprendido, aturdido sin una pizca de aliento, cuatro pasos dio hacia atrás para caer con una rodilla en piso y sostener su desequilibrado cuerpo y falto de aire con una mano apoyada en el frío piso, y con la otra sosteniendo su estomago y tratando por todos los dioses de volver a inhalar vital oxigeno. Al fin pudo toser y empezó a respirar pausadamente.

--- --¡Eres… cof… un demente… cof cof! ¡Desquiciado! – El rubio aun con los mechones de cabello sobre su vista miro desde el piso a un Ikki muy agitado y molesto, aun con el puño cerrado con el que lo golpeo.

--- --Tu eres el desquiciado, ¡levántate y golpéame imbécil! ¡HAZLO!- Ikki apretó el puño derecho y lo levanto sobre el rostro de Hyoga aun arrodillado.

--- --¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Ikki Kido?!- Hyoga aun tambaleándose se levanto y encaro con coraje al primogénito del rey Kiddo.

Ambos estaban agitados, Hyoga con gotas de sudor en su frente, pues el golpe lo hirió tanto en su orgullo como en su cuerpo, y mas aun por la falta de aire que le provoco el golpe justo en su estomago. Ikki estaba apunto de volver a perder el control… de nuevo… cerro los ojos, pensó en su hermano pequeño, la preocupación volvió, pero entonces recordó…

*Recuerdo:

*- Ikki niiisan, no golpees a las personas, por favor- un lindo peliverde con ojos llorosos le hablaba al mayor de sus hermanos, sosteniéndole su puño.

- ¿Qué?! Suéltame Shun, este cretino te ha ofendido!- Ikki se molesto aun mas por la reacción de su hermanito menor, quien se ponía a favor del chiquillo que los había ofendido.

- Yo lo perdono.- Shun comenzó a llorar, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el blanco rostro del peliverde mientras se aferraba al brazo de Ikki.

Ikki lo observo, no soportaba verlo llorar, era la debilidad de Ikki, siempre le dijeron eso sus hermanos, Seiya sobre todo, al igual que su padre. La debilidad de Ikki, era el pequeño Shun. Ikki bajo su puño y desvió la mirada con un sincero puchero y gesto de molestia.

El chiquillo que se encontraba tirado en el césped de la primaria con horror vio su oportunidad y salio corriendo a la velocidad del sonido. Shun se lanzo entonces a los brazos de su hermano, en parte agradeciéndole, en parte buscando consuelo pues no dejaba de llorar. Ikki le rodeo con un brazo y con otro le acaricio el cabello. Entonces le pregunto:

-Shun, ¿Por qué permites que te insulten y te agredan?- Ikki no entendía por que era tan diferente a Seiya, a él, incluso Shiryu no se amedrentaba ante nadie.

-Yo no lo permito, les pido que no lo hagan.- Shun sollozaba en el pecho de Ikki.

-Golpéalos Shun, si te golpean, golpea también.- Ikki bajo la vista para mirar a su pequeño hermano, quien negó efusivamente con su peliverde cabecita.

-si golpeo, le haré daño, lo se porque cuando me golpean me duele, cuando me insultan me duele, y no quiero que ellos lloren también. Ellos no están sordos, si le hablo me escucharan.- Shun miro también a Ikki con sus grandes ojos aguamarina, Ikki estaba desconcertado, aun no entendía a ese chiquillo que sin duda era su mas grande debilidad.

*fin del recuerdo.

--- --Voy a hablar contigo, solo lo haré una vez, y tratare de ser lo mas claro posible cisne hechizado.- Ikki aun con los ojos cerrados hablo dirigiéndose al rubio que tenia delante de el.

--- --Eh?- Hyoga había escuchado, pero no se esperaba eso. Ikki iba a explicarle la prueba, solo una vez, y tenia que estar atento para poder pasarla de una maldita vez. - Te escucho.-

--- --La esfera que tienes que ganar conmigo, representa valor y coraje, si estas aquí significa que traes contigo ya la esperanza y la sabiduría, pero solo con ellas no lograras llegar con mi hermano Shun. Sin valor y coraje no te permitiré que te quedes con Shun—Ikki abrió los ojos al decir esto ultimo.

--- --Contigo debo demostrar valor y coraje…- Hyoga empezaba a entender un poco mejor la situación.

--- --Si en verdad Shun es tu verdadero amor, y tu eres el verdadero amor de Sun, debes demostrarme valor y coraje, porque los necesitaras para protegerlo, protegerlo de todo y de todos, de quien se y lo que sea, incuso de mi si es necesario. - Ikki le dio la clave, si Hyoga no la entendía, se lo molería a golpes ahí mismo aun si era la esperanza de todos.

--- --Incluso de su familia… incluso de ti…- Hyoga apretó el puño con fuerza, faltaba tan poco para llegar con Shun y partirle la madre al malnacido de Jabu… tan cerca…

Un solo golpe, un puño fuertemente cerrado, una hemorragia nasal, un cuerpo tambaleándose… sangre en el piso… un trueno ensordecedor y una carcajada desquiciada se escucho por todo el lugar….

-------------*

_Listo, capitulo 11 arriba, dedicado con cariño a mi querida amiga Paty, si no es por ella, todavía estaría este fic perdido en el olvido U_U. Gracias linda Paty, y ya viene el siguiente capitulo!_

_Y mil disculpas a todos los que se quedaron esperando y leyeron mi fic desde el principio que lo publiqué, les pido disculpas._


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me perteneces, son creación y obra de su autor, Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

CAPITULO 12

- --"¡Tu lo deseas! ¡Tómalo! ¡Es tuyo! Es solo para ti!"- Jabu escuchaba esa voz algo lejana pero audible.

--- --Es para mi… es… mío- los ojos de jabu de pronto se volvieron opacos y nublados.

--- --"! Anda, hazlo! Déjate llevar por tus instintos! No te detengas!- la voz en su interior se volvía mas fuerte.

--- --Si! Si!...- Jabu tomo bruscamente el cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño peliverde

Ichi ya cansado de forcejear con la inquieta de Saori, que no paraba de revolverse y llorar, opto por silenciarla de una vez lanzándola bruscamente contra el escritorio de la habitación en un rincón.

La chica al golpear con la esquina del escritorio, pierde el conocimiento y cae inconciente en la alfombra de la habitación. Peor antes de cerrar por completo los ojos mira por ultima vez la cama donde Jabu comienza a desvestir bruscamente a su primo.

--- --Shun… no…- Saori entonces pierde por completo el conocimiento.

--- --Hasta que se quedo quieta… zorra—Ichi se acerca a la chica y una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su espantoso rostro.

Jabu aun sobre Shun termina de quitarle todas las ropas reales que traía el lindo peliverde, y se aleja un poco para observar el cuerpo desnudo, perfecto y exquisito del menor de los Kiddo. Ichi entonces se da cuenta de que algo no anda del todo bien.

--- --Oye amigo… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Oye, estas bien?- Ichi nota el rostro ido de Jabu.

--- --Es mío! ¡Ahora es mío! ¡Lo tomare! – Los ojos de Jabu se vuelven rojo encendido.

--- --Jabu… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a violarlo? Oye! ¿Estas loco?!- Ichi estaba alarmándose, solo subirían a darle una lección al malcriado y mimado del menor de los Kiddo y luego se largarían. Pero eso estaba fuera de planes.

El miembro palpitante de jabu, aun fuera de sus ropas se hinchaba y se notaba duro y listo para su cometido, Ichi entonces se horrorizo, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

Sabia que Jabu era un cretino, un pendejo hecho y derecho, pero no un violador, y menos estando en casa del poderoso empresario y millonario señor Kiddo, y pero aun, estar por violar al menor de sus hijos.

Estaba a punto de llegar donde estaba Jabu quien se mantenía embelesado, ido, con la mirada brillante en un rojo encendido, observando el blanco y hermoso cuerpo desnudo del peliverde, quien seguía temblando inquieto entre sueños tendido en la amplia cama. Cuando sin percatarse, una alta figura se materializo como un horrible espectro fantasmal a sus espaldas,

--- --Ya no eres útil mocoso.- El malvado mago hermano de Kanon levanto su mano por encima de la cabeza de Ichi.

**** ***** ******* ****** ****

Aun con rodilla en pie, seguía tratando de tomar aire, la sangre resbalando por su cara, tosió un poco, el mareo se hizo presente, la verdad es que no vio venir eso, después de la charla que se mantuvo solo unos segundos atrás, lo distrajo por completo de lo que se presento en ese momento.

Fue un golpe seco, directo, certero, fuerte, lo desbalanceó por completo, tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer por completo, sin embargo, estaba satisfecho, aun con sangre en su nariz y su boca, sonrió. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro moreno.

--- --Bien hecho Rubio- Ikki se limpio con la mano el rastro de sangre que se resbalaba por su cara.

--- --Lo siento…. Lo siento mucho Ikki- Hyoga, ahora caía en cuenta de que acaba de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al hermano mayor de su amor, al primogénito del rey Kiddo.

--- --Jaj jaja jajajajaja- Ikki reía abiertamente, pocas veces se le veía hacerlo.

--- --¡!Bien hecho!! ¡Bien hecho! Aquí tienes cisne- Ikki le entrega la esfera de cristal a Hyoga, la cual se torna de un color naranja encendido, casi asemejando al fuego.

--- --Quiere decir que…- Hyoga aun mas sorprendido, observa la esfera que ahora es depositada en su mano, los ojos se le iluminaron de esperanza.

--- --¡Corre Imbecil! – Ikki le grito dándole un pequeño empujón.

Hyoga aun seguía estupefacto, no esperaba que la ultima prueba fuera así, tan drástica, tan violenta, tan directa, tan… no sabia que pensar, justo ahora se daba cuenta de la manera y personalidad de cada uno de los hermanos mayores de su amado Shun.

Cuando Ikki le grito que corriera y le dio el ligero empujón se dio cuenta que la habitación había cambiado de apariencia, ahora las paredes ya no eran blancas, en su lugar, se encontraban paneles de luz por donde se percato al ser bruscamente lanzado que se podía traspasar a través de ellas… Y al otro lado, todo estaba oscuro, negro y oscuro, ni una luz, apenas y podía ver la esfera refulgente de fuego en su mano derecha.

Saori se encontraba inconciente a un lado del escritorio de la recámara. Ichi a unos pasos de ella aterrorizado por ver a ese tipo alto, de larga cabellera azulosa, vestido con una túnica negra, portando un báculo largo con una esfera de cristal al final del mismo, y esa mirada tan diabólica, que de pronto juró que se tornaban con un brillo rojizo.

Ichi dio unos pasos hacia atrás con intenciones de huir lejos de ese misterioso y amenazador hombre, pero Saga fue más rápido y con un movimiento de su báculo mágico disparó un rayo de luz púrpura intenso y alcanzó el tembloroso cuerpo del joven.

Solo sintió una punzada intensa en la espina dorsal, y después se cegó por una intensa luz que lo rodeó. No podía moverse, intentó huir de nuevo, pero ésta vez sus músculos no le respondían. Se sentía ligero, pero no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus párpados, o sus ojos le respondían. Volvió a sentir miedo, terror, parecía una horrenda pesadilla.

Ahora jovencito, te quedaras quieto mientras decido qué hacer contigo. Tengo algo más importante que hacer, por el momento.- Saga se colocó frente a Ichi para que pudiera verle.  
Adelante, puedes tratar de gritar, tratar de moverte, tratar de huir, y por supuesto, puedes sentir todo el temor y horror que gustes.- Saga se cruzó de brazos observando al paralizado muchacho frente a él.- La desesperación y el temor, son bocadillos exquisitos que disfruto sobremanera, jajajajaja, nunca me canso de ello.- Saga entonces siguió riendo mientras se alejaba del campo visual de Ichi.

Saga se fue acercando a la cama donde Jabu jadeaba intensamente, mientras Shun yacía totalmente desnudo sobre la amplia cama de la recámara. Los ojos de Jabu se encontraban desorbitados, su respiración acelerada, incapaz ya de poder contenerse más tiempo. Saga observaba todo satisfecho.

¡Hazlo! ¡Tómalo! Tú no eres un cobarde, tú vas a aprovechar esta oportunidad.- Saga se acercó un poco a Jabu que seguía arrodillado en la cama observando su hermosa presa.

Jabu asintió levemente y agachó su torso para alcanzar con sus manos los hombros del peliverde, notó que el niño seguía temblando, y cuando sintió el contacto, el rostro del pequeño se contrajo dolorosamente. Jabu acarició lujuriosamente los hombros y el pecho suave de Shun, mientras descendía por su abdomen acariciando más fuertemente. Shun lloraba y emitía quedos gemidos.

Cuando la mano de Jabu bajó más allá del abdomen del pequeño peliverde, el estremecimiento se acrecentó en el cuerpo de Shun. Jabu por fin tocó la hombría del niño, y éste en su inconciencia abrió la boca como tratando de gritar, apretó fuerte sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro.

Saga continuaba extasiado, divertido, observando todo a un lado de la amplia cama del hijo menor del rey de Saint Avalon, a punto de observar como el más pequeño y puro de los Kiddo iba a ser ultrajado por el patético adolescente que encontró para manipular a su antojo y utilizar para esta empresa. El momento de tener a los dos reyes en sus manos se acercaba al fin.

Mi maravilloso plan esta a punto de rendir frutos. Tantos años de espera, tanto sufrimiento en el reino de los hielos, no se compara al que esta por venir, jajajajajajaja.- Un trueno ensordecedor se pudo escuchar y por un momento la luz cegadora del relámpago ilumino por completo la habitación.

Jabu tomó las blancas piernas de Shun por debajo de las todillas y las alzó a la altura de su torso. La posición se notaba algo incómoda para el peliverde, quien a pesar de encontrarse en un profundo sueño inducido, percibía la maligna presencia de Saga, igual que el brusco trato del castaño encima de él.

¡Tómalo!- Saga susurró malignamente mientras otro relámpago se veía por la ventana.

El erecto y palpitante miembro de Jabu se colocó justo en la entrada del pequeño. El castaño jadeaba extasiado, empezó a gemir con excitación solo por el roce de su miembro en la pequeña entrada. Shun se estremeció, su cuerpecito se tembló y frunció el ceño acongojado, sin parar de derramar lágrimas.

Será exquisito. Sacia tus deseos.- Saga continuaba alentando al patético adolescente que estaba a punto de violar al amor del príncipe de los Hielos Eternos.

Solo bastaba una fuerte embestida, lo deseaba, su miembro palpitante deseaba sentir esa estrecha entrada, adentrarse, abrirse camino dentro del pequeño y delicioso peliverde. Lo deseaba, esa carita angelical, esa suave y blanquecina piel de porcelana, probar esos suaves, rosados, húmedos y entreabiertos labios, por los cuales el niño emitía suaves quejidos.

Un Trueno ensordecedor, un relámpago cegador. Un golpe fuerte y brusco que produce la madera al golpear contra el cemento. La habitación se ilumina y una gallarda figura se observa en el marco de la entrada, que segundo antes había sido abierta bruscamente golpeando al abrirse la pared del cuarto.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG!- El pequeño se arqueó dolorosamente al ser penetrado bruscamente.  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Saga ríe victorioso observando al pequeño retorcerse y escuchándolo gritar de dolor.  
¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el Rubio príncipe grita desesperado al entrar justo en el momento en que su amado era ultrajado brutalmente.

Hyoga había llegado al pie de la puerta del pequeño, después de atravesar el haz de luz. Pateó la pieza de madera y ésta se había abierto justo cuando un relámpago seguido de un trueno inundó la habitación. Solo después sus helados ojos azules observaron al pequeño ángel de ojos aguamarina desnudo sobre la cama a merced de ésa marioneta desgraciada que en un rápido movimiento penetró a su amor.

No pudo hacer nada más que abrir sus azules ojos horrorizado. La visión le paralizó el alma, pero lo más doloroso fue escuchar el grito desgarrador, el grito doloroso y desesperanzado de su pequeño príncipe. El grito le apuñaló el corazón. Sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir de rabia, una ira incontenible se apoderó de su ser.

¡OH! Hola Príncipe Hyoga…- Saga con fingida vehemencia saluda al rubio que aún se encuentra parado en la entrada de la recamara.  
¡AAAAAAAAAAArgh!- Shun vuelve a gritar por otro movimiento brusco del castaño que aún está dentro de él.

Hyoga escucha al pequeño ángel gritar de dolor, no puede seguir soportando verlo y oírlo sufrir. Las lágrimas cristalinas comienzan a salir por los azules ojos del Príncipe Hyoga. Empuña su espada con la mano temblando en ira contenida.

-******-

_Listo, capitulo 12 arriba, dedicado con cariño a mi querida amiga Paty,. Gracias linda Paty._

_Y mil disculpas a todos los que se quedaron esperando y leyeron mi fic desde el principio que lo publiqué, les pido disculpas por la tardanza._


	13. Chapter 13

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes son obra y propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Mención Especial: Agradezco enormemente la colaboración de Paty Rodríguez, ella me ayudó enormemente a que ésta historia continuara, y aportó ideas importantes a la historia, gracias a ello he podido escribir éste penúltimo y el último capitulo de ésta interminable historia, Mil gracias amiga._

CAPITULO 13

El cuarto se iluminó con un relámpago cegador, seguido por un trueno ensordecedor, que retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Hyoga tenía los ojos abiertos, sus hermosos ojos azules como el hielo, que a pesar de estar derramando lágrimas saladas, su mirada parecía emanar fuego. Estaba siendo testigo de un atroz evento, al tiempo que una risa malévola inundaba el lugar. El malvado mago Saga reía a carcajadas al el rostro del joven príncipe cisne.

Un grito más de dolor se escapó de los labios del pequeño príncipe Shun, una embestida más pro parte de Jabú, que no paraba de ultrajar y deleitarse con el virgen y puro cuerpo del menor de los Kiddo. Saga volteó a la cama donde Shun era violado cruelmente.

Sigue deleitándote con él mi querida marioneta.- Saga rió de nuevo triunfante mientras un nuevo relámpago iluminaba la habitación

.Las manos de Hyoga temblaban, no podía contenerse más, en un impulso quiso correr hacia Jabu y usando su espada cortarle de un tajo su cabeza, y descuartizar miembro a miembro todo su cuerpo. Y aún así era poco castigo por atreverse a mancillar tan puro e inocente cuerpo. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada de doble filo, y a punto estaba de embestirse contra Jabu cuando una calidez extraña que emanaba de su saco llamó su atención.

Aun empuñando su espada bajó la mirada a uno de los bolsillos de su elegante y principesco saco real. Una luz verde iluminaba la tela. Bajó la espada y con una de sus manos sacó la esfera que le diera el Príncipe Shiryu Kiddo. Cuando la tuvo en su mano la esfera comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad.

Sabiduría, mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con calma.- Habló el rubio príncipe.

¿Qué te pasa príncipe de los hielos eternos?- Saga le habló con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Te has rendido por fin? Sabes que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.- Saga miró fijamente al príncipe Hyuoga.

No hemos sido vencidos.- Hyoga habló al mago sin dejar de mirar la esfera brillante que parecía hablarle.

¿Por qué hablas en plural? Yo solo te veo a ti luchando.- Saga le habló con seriedad.- Estas solo príncipe Hygoa.- Saga empuñó su báculo mágico.

Te equivocas.- Hyoga entonces volteó a a mirar desafiante al mago oscuro.- Todos estamos aquí.- Hyoga cerró la mano empuñando la esfera.

Una embestida más y un gritó terrible se escucharon en la habitación. Hyoga cerró los ojos sin evitar que lágrimas siguieran saliendo de esos ojos azules como el cielo. Respiró profundo y en un rápido movimiento tomó la vela mágica de Kanon, Saga abrió los ojos desorbitados, no esperaba que el atolondrado príncipe supiera de la vela.

¡Dame eso niño insolente!- Saga estiró el brazo para arrebatar el objeto mágico de las manos de Hyoga.

Tendrás que matarme primero.- Huyoga le desafió con valentía.

Bien, si así lo quieres mocoso engreído.- Saga utilizó su báculo para concentrar un haz de luz contra el príncipe.- ¡Muere entonces!-

Hyoga se hizo a un lado a tiempo pero el rayo alcanzó el escritorio y varis libros comenzaron a incendiarse por la explosión de energía. Hyoga pudo ver con alegría que el fuego se hacía presente. Sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que Saga intentara enviarle otro rayo mágico, acercó la vela al fuego y logró encenderla.

Saga abrió la boca con horror. El mocoso ese había planeado provocarle para poder reencender la maldita vela que su hermano fabricara para proteger la habitación. Ahora que la vela estaba encendida, sus poderes mágicos se anularían dentro del cuarto. Enfurecido gritó de rabia, pues sabía que él no podía tocar esa vela, solo seres sin magia podían apagarla, como lo hiciera Jabu la primera vez.

Jabu dejó de embestir al pequeño peliverde, salió del interior de Shun y cayó inconciente fuera de la cama. Shun dejó de gritar y sus sollozos se acallaron mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados dejaron de salir. Se encontraba de nuevo en un tranquilo sueño.

El joven príncipe depositó con cuidado la vela en una de las repisas del cuarto. Miró con rabia y enojo al mago que tanto daño había causado a su familia, a la familia Kiddo, a su querido amor, y a él mismo con esa terrible maldición

¡Noooooooooooooo!- Saga gritó al tiempo que sus poderes desaparecían.

Ahora estas perdido, con la esfera encendida y tu dentro de la habitación, has perdido todos tus poderes mágicos.- Hyoga le habló con altivez.

¡Tu también estás perdido! ¡Ahora tu amor no es puro!- Saga le gritó con rabia, pero riendo por la suerte del príncipe.- ¡Ya no es puro, ya no es virgen! Jajajajaja!- Saga rió diabólicamente.

La esfera de Seiya Kiddo comenzó a brillar con una hermosa luz blanca. Hyoga lo notó y la sacó de su saco, para apreciarla mejor en su mano. Al observar y sentir la calidez de esa hermosa luz blanca entendió. Saga odiaba ver a la gente sonriente, y ese mocoso que tanto odiaba estaba sonriendo cuando debería estar devastado.

fue vilmente ultrajado por tu culpa.- Hyoga se acercó con calma al cuerpo, por tu mente perversa y cruel.- Hyoga se acercaba a la cama donde ahora dormía el joven peliverde.

¡No! ¡El hechizo no puede romperse ahora!- Saga le gritó para detener al joven rubio.

El hechizo se romperá si encuentro a mi amor puro y verdadero.- Hyoga llegó al pie de la cama. Se arrodilló a un lado del pequeño Shun.- Aún hay esperanza, la esperanza no me abandona ahora.- Hyoga acercó sus labios a los rosados y entreabiertos labios de Shun.

Saga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no había manera de que el hechizo se rompiera ahora. Sin un amor puro que pudiera corresponder a Hyoga, él y su familia sufrirían la maldición por siempre, heredándola generación por generación. Sin embargo, ese insolente muchachito se atrevía a mantenerse con calma, sonriente y seguro de sí mismo.

Cuando los labios de Hyoga tocaron con un suave y dulce beso los labios rosados del príncipe Shun, la esfera color blanco comenzó a brillar con mayor fulgor. Iluminó de inmediato toda la habitación. La tormenta fuera de la casa de pronto pareció esfumarse y una hermosa luna se asomó entre las nubes. Hyoga saboreó un poco más eso dulces labios.

Las gruesas pestañas del pequeño peliverde temblaron para comenzar abrir lentamente sus grandes ojos. Hyoga se separó un poco al darse cuenta que su amado principe estaba despertando. Lentamente los hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron, enfocando poco a poco lo que estaba frente a ellos. Hyoga entonces sonrió con cariño al pequeño de los Kiddo.

¿Tu eres Hyoga?- Shun aún adormecido le preguntó al sonriente rubio.

Si, y tu eres Shun Kiddo, mi verdadero amor.- Hyoga le habló al tiempo que le acariciaba los verdes cabellos.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero en él estabas tú.- Shun siguió hablándole al rubio mientras terminaba de despertar.- Es extraño que sin conocernos, sienta que he estado esperándote desde hace mucho tiempo.- Shun le sonrió a Hyoga.

Saga no podía permitir que algo así se estuviera dando enfrente de sus narices. Con la maldad característica en él, miró a su alrededor, vio a la joven Saori aún desmayada a un lado de Ichi, que había caído inconciente cuando el hechizo de Saga dejó de paralizarlo. Corrió hacia ella y le gritó a Hyoga para llamar su atención.

Cuando Hyoga escuchó al Mago oscuro llamarle, se volteó sorprendido, pues había olvidado al mago Saga, mirar a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda le hacían perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio donde se encontraba. Con horror miró a Saga que sostenía a Saori por el cuello, amenazando con ahorcar a la pobre muchacha.

¡Ustedes no vivirán felices nunca! ¡No mientras aún me quede vida!- Saga con los ojos desorbitados comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello de la joven.

¡DEjala! ¡SAGA!- Hyoga se puso de pie sin saber realmente qué hacer.

¡Saori! ¡NO! ¡No la lastimes!- Shun se levanto de la cama para mirar con horror lo que estaba pasando.- ¡Auh!- Un intenso dolor hizo a Shun caer al frío piso.

¡Cuidado!- Hyoga se agachó a levantar al pequeño peliverde y depositarlo de nuevo en la cama.

Me duele…duele mucho…- Shun con temor se dio cuenta que su cuerpo, y sobre todo su entrada le ardían como si un hierro al rojo vivo le quemara por dentro.- ¡Saori… auh!- Shun aún con su intenso dolor no podía dejar a su prima en manos de ese maniaco.

Tranquilo mi amor. Yo te protegeré, y protegeré a tus seres queridos.- Hyoga con decisión se volteó a encarar al mago Saga.

¡Observa cómo apago la vida de ésta tonta niña!- Saga apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Saori, quien estaba dejando de respirar.

Hyoga no podía permitir que esa jovencita muriera, ahora que Saga se encontraba sin poderes, debía hacer algo. Una calidez que le empezó a quemar llamó por tercera ocasión su atención. La esfera del príncipe Ikki Kiddo ahora brillaba intensamente. La tomó en sus manos y entendió que debía arriesgar todo por el bienestar de su amado, ser valiente y temerario, no dudar ante el peligro si se trata de proteger a quienes amas.

Una llamarada escapó con fuerza de la pequeña esfera, Saga observó todo con incredulidad, pero no se percató de los movimientos de Hyoga, La llama se extinguió y el rubio se encontraba ahora detrás del mago sin poderes, y con un golpe en la nuca lo hizo desbalancearse, le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandibula y el mago malvado cayó aturdido soltando a Saori.

Hyoga de inmediato la atrapó en brazos antes de que la muchacha cayera al piso. Se percato de que su respiración se encontrara normal, y alzándola en brazos la alejó de Saga y la llevó al lado de Shun que seguía en la cama. Shun abrazó a Hyoga emocionado de que se encontrara bien y salvara a su querida prima. De pronto se sonrojó apenado.

¡¿Te pasa algo ángel?!- Hyoga se preocupó.

Hyoga… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- Shun lo preguntó con la mirada baja y su cara roja como tomate.

No tiene importancia amor, pero déjame solucionarlo.- Hyoga se despojó de su capa de príncipe gallardo y cubrió a Shun con ella.

¡¡Hyoga Cuidado!!- Los ojos de Shun se abrieron con horror y gritó alarmado al ver a Saga acercarse con su báculo sosteniendolo en loalto para golpear al rubio.

Hyoga se dio la vuelta alertado por su amado peliverde, ya Kanon se encontraba muy cerca, y si esquivaba al mago dejaría desprotegidos a Shun y Saori, se quedó de pie cubriendo a los dos primos y esperó la embestida del mago con valentía y determinación.

¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- El grtio de Kanon al descargar su golpe sobre Hyoga estaba lleno de rabia y odio.

Hyoga con ambas manos detuvo el báculo, pero éste venía con tanta fuerza que quedó tumbado sobre a cama, Shun se hizo a un lado a tiempo pero una punzada de dolor volvió a hacerse presente. El báculo se encontraba ahora sobre la garganta de el príncipe rubio, y Kanon amenazaba con empujar con más fuerza para sofocarlo y ahogarlo.

Shun se asustó, no supo qué hacer para ayudar a su querido príncipe gallardo, no tenía la fuerza para detener a ese hombre malvado, y sobre la cama no encontraba nada que pudiera utilizar para ayudarle. De pronto, unas pequeñas esferas de cristal resbalaron sobre la cama, eran brillantes esferas de color blanco, verde y rojo que habían resbalado del saco de Hyoga.

¡Muere maldito mocoso!- Kanon apretaba los dientes con furia mientras emulaba con fuerza su báculo contra el cuello del principe Hyoga.

Ghagh…ngo…ganaghras…ghagh…- Hyoga apenas podái respirar, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para empujar hacia Kanon el báculo de madera, ahora inservible para la magia.

Shun desesperado observó a su amor tratando de respirar, y al malvado hombre sobre el rubio con la cara desfigurada en odio. Tomó las esferas y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo inusual, con determinación arrojó las esferas de cristal al suelo y estas estallaron al tocar el piso de la habitación.

Una gran explosión y una nube verde emanaron con fuerza cuando las tres esferas estallaron en pedazos, la explosión llamó la atención de Kanon, Hyoga aprovechó el momento y con una patada alejó al mago malvado y con un acceso de tos poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento. Shun le ayudó a sentarse en la cama mientras la densa nube de humo se disipaba.

Una figura humana comenzó a formarse a través de la nube en la habitación. Mientras la neblina se disipaba poco a poco, la figura fue tomando forma, avanzó y se descubrió pr fin para horror del malvado mago, pues dicha figura era pro él bien conocida.

¡Mu! ¡No, yo no he perdido!- Kanon nombró a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a todos.

¡He logrado liberarme, Kanon! Los cuatro príncipes lograron romper el hechizo y derrotarte!- El nuevo invitado le habló con determinación al mago oscuro.

Hyoga y Shun observaron al hombre que parecía intimidar al malvado mago Saga, se veía en apariencia joven, de tez blanca, llevaba puesta una túnica morada color claro, con un cinturón dorado que le ceía la cintura, una capucha carmesí sobre los hombros y un báculo muy parecido al de Saga pero en color dorado. Su cabello era largo, lacio y recogido en un listón ala altura de la espalda.

Mu levantó su báculo y una intensa luz emanó de él, Saga imploró clemencia pero los ojos azules de Mu no mostraron misericordia alguna, lanzó un potente rayo hacia el mago oscuro y éste desapareció en un estallido de luz. Hyoga cubrió a Shun al ver el estallido en el que desapareció el malvado Saga.

Un gusto volver a verlo Principe Shun.- Mu hizo una reverencia al dirigirse a Shun.

¿Me conoce?- Shun le miró confundido.

Si su alteza, entiendo que no me recuerde, usted era apenas un bebe cuando le conocí.- Mu entendió la confusión en la cara del joven principe.- Pero es indiscutible el parecido con su hermosa madre, la reina de Saint Avalon.-

Shun escuchó pero seguía confundido, sin embargo Hyoga parecía conocer a ese extraño hombre, que en lugar de cejas llevaba dos puntos rojos arriba de sus ojos. Recordó entonces la legenda sobre el reino de Saint Avalon, y la alianza que alguna vez formaron su padre, el rey de los hielos eternos, y el rey de Saint Avalon, pero el mago protector de ese reino fue capturado por Saga, y el reino de Saint AValon desapareció misteriosamente del reino de la magia.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia de la mansión Kiddo, tres principes se encontraban como leones enjaulados, en especial el mayor, que ostentaba el signo zodiacal de Leo, y haciendo honor a su signo gruñó molesto mientras caminaba dando vueltas con ansiedad y frustración.

¡Las escaleras ya pueden verse!- Seiya gritó entusiasmado.

Es verdad! La estancia ya no parece un campo abierto en el limbo.- Shiryu observó a a su alrededor y miró a los invitados de la fiesta congelados como estatuas.

¡Entonces podemos subir! – Ikki corrió hacia las escaleras.

Los dos hermanos al ver a su hermano mayor correr hacia las escaleras le siguieron con determinación, pero de pronto una luz intensa llamó su atención haciéndolos parar en seco. Arriba, al final de las escaleras un intenso brillo iluminaba toda la estancia, las personas que se encontraban congeladas comenzaron a moverse y observar sorprendidas la intensa luz en la segunda planta.

Emergiendo de la luz, una gallarda figura se encontraba de pié a la escalera, un guapo muchacho, de ojos azules claro, vestido como príncipe de cuentos, llevaba en brazos a un hermoso chico de hermosos ojos verdes y alborotado cabello esmeralda. Hyoga comenzó a bajar las escaleras ante la sorpresa y admiración de todos los presentes.

Los hermanos observaron con alegría a Hyoga que llevaba en brazos a un sonriente peliverde, su querido hermano menor se encontraba a salvo, iba envuelto en una fina capa roja que le cubría su desnudez. Detrás de ellos apareció Mu, que comenzó a bajar las escaleras también.

Mu…- Ikki susurró más para sí, sorprendido de ver de nuevo al mago de la familia.

Mu le sonrió al primogénito de la familia Kiddo mientras escoltaba a su pequeño protegido escaleras abajo. Los invitados a la fiesta quedaron embelesados por la puesta en escena tan elaborada, pero complacidos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear, mientras unas chicas gritaban piropos a los príncipes y al mago bien parecido.

-******-

_Taran!, por fin pude terminar el capitulo, éste es el pnultimo chicas, ya el siguiente es el final, y daría por completado mi primer fic de Saint Seiya. Agradezo la colaboración de Paty Rodríguez quien me ayudó a poder escribir el final para ésta historia, mil gracias querida amiga n-n._

_Y mil disculpas a todos los que se quedaron esperando y leyeron mi fic desde el principio que lo publiqué, les pido disculpas por la tardanza._


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaración****: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes son obra y propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

CAPITULO 14

Todos los invitados aplaudían y gritaban entusiasmados, era obvio que pensaban que todo había sido planeado por los hermanos Kiddo para amenizar la fiesta, ignoraban la verdadera y fantástica historia. Además, los mortales no creían en la magia.

Seiya por su parte, escuchaba las aclamaciones y los aplausos y saludaba agradecido, hacía reverencias y tiraba besos a la audiencia, era su momento, además que amaba ser el centro de atención.

¡Deja eso, tarado!- Ikki tomó a Seiya por la camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie y mantener la compostura.

Pero mi público me aclama.- Seiya reclamó con los ojos llorosos.

Ni ese es tu público, y nadie te aclama a ti.- Ikki le aclaró con los dientes apretados.- Creen que todo fue una tonta actuación, y le aplauden al príncipe pato y a Shun.

Pues qué acaparadores.- Seiya se cruzó de brazos indignado.

Su alteza.- Una voz obligó a Ikki voltearse e ignorar a su atolondrado hermano.

¡Mu!- Ikki al voltearse se encontró con el enigmático mago de cabellos lilas.

Su alteza, usted y sus hermanos pudieron liberarme.- Mu se hincó ante el mayor de los Kiddo.- Muchas gracias.- Mu aún hincado prosiguió.- El hechizo de Saga se ha roto, las familias de Saint Avalon y de los Hielos Eternos lograron unirse. La profecía se ha cumplido. Su pequeño hermano consiguió el milagro.

Hyoga fue muy valiente también.- Kanon apareció de pronto a un lado de Hyoga, quien sostenía a Shun en brazos.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Shun gritó al ver a Kanon justo a un lado suyo.

Tranquilo amor, es Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, el es de los nuestros.- Hyoga tranquilizó a Shun, quien se encontraba abrazado al cuello del rubio.

Detesto tener ésta cara.- Kanon tocó sus mejillas.- Odio que me confundan con mi detestable hermano.- Kanon dijo con fastidio.

Ikki avanzó unos pasos para encontrarse con Hyoga y su hermano menor, Mu se puso de pie al darse cuenta que el mayor de los Kiddos le había pasado de largo. Shiryu y Seiya llamaron al mago pelilila para cuestionarle un poco más sobre su linaje real y sobre todo ese fantástico mundo de magia al cual parecían pertenecer.

¿Mu, verdad?- Shiryu se paró frente al mago extendiéndole la mano.- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

Su alteza, el príncipe Shiryu. – Mu se hincó de nuevo in capaz de atreverse a tocar al hijo del rey.

¿Y yo quien soy?- Seiya con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, se apuntó a sí mismo.

Su alteza, el príncipe Seiya.- Mu habló levantando levemente la vista, pero sin abandonar su posición arrodillado en el suelo.

Seiya… - Shiryu a veces no entendía a su hermano hiperactivo.

Oh vamos, quería oírlo de su boca, tiene un acento tan elegante para hablar.- Seiya habló con las mismas estrellas en los ojos.

Olvídalo.- Shiryu miró a su hermano con indiferencia.- ¿Mu, exactamente quién eres tú, y qué relación tienes con nuestra familia?

Sus altezas, parece que el vivir en el mundo real les ha afectado. Ustedes son príncipes del reino de Saint Avalon, un hermosos reino del mundo de la magia y la fantasía, yo soy Mu, el mago de la familia real Kiddo.- Mu se puso de pie con solemnidad apoyando su báculo en el suelo.- Mi deber es proteger, guiar, defender y obedecer en todo momento a los miembros de la familia real.- Prosiguió con orgullo el mago.- Estaba predicho que los reinos de Saint Avalon y de los Hielos Eternos se unirían formando una alianza de paz para el reino de la magia.- Mu hablaba con ceremonia.

¿Y qué pasó?- Seiya preguntó con intriga y preocupación.

El reino de Saint Avalon fue atacado por guerreros traidores, que intentaron derrocar al Rey Kiddo, Saga no quería que la paz reinara sobre el reino de la magia, la familia real logró huir, gracias a mi magia pudieron refugiarse en el mundo de mi señora, la reina Kiddo.- Mu les estaba develando el pasado.

¿Papá viene del reino de la magia?- Shiryu no creía nada.-

Y mamá es una mortal, órale, que fuerte.- Seiya se mostraba más abierto, pero muy sorprendido.

Ikki apenas se acercó a Hyoga para cerciorarse de que Shun estuviera bien, cuando el pequeño se abalanzó al cuello de su niisan con gran efusividad. Ikki tenía buenos reflejos y no era la primera vez que Shun hacía eso, sin mencionar que los acontecimientos del día no ameritaban algo menor, así que con agilidad atrapó a su hermano y lo cargó en brazos protectoramente.

¡Niisan, todo parecía una pesadilla, pero ahora parece un sueño!.- Shun le habló a su hermano mayor sin soltarle del cuello.

Ya todo pasó pequeño.- Ikki le habló tratando de mirarle, pero Shun se escondía abrazado a Ikki.- Ese malvado de Saga jamás volverá. Fuiste muy valiente.- Ikki le apretó con cariño y sonrió agradecido.- Gracias príncipe pato, lograste salvarlo, cumpliste tu promesa.- Ikki le agradecía a Hyoga, quien aún se encontraba asustado por el "salto mortal" que dio su ángel a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Gracias a ustedes pude lograrlo.- Hyoga no sabía si explicarle en ése momento lo que Jabú le había hecho a Shun, pero mejor esperó a que el peliverde no estuviera presente, además, parecía no recordar nada.

Saori apareció al final de las escaleras, sonriendo al ver el alboroto, las caras felices y a su pequeño primo sano y salvo en brazos de Ikki, poco a poco fue bajando las escaleras para unirse a sus primos. Cuando el mago Mu la vio, se paralizó un momento, dio unos pasos al frente y parecía reconocer a esa linda jovencita, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y corrió al encuentro de la pelimorada.

¡Saori!- Mu gritó corriendo escaleras arriba.

¿¡Papá!?- Saori vio a Mu, que corría a su encuentro. La muchacha corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarlo.

¡Mi querida hija!- Mu la abrazó y alzo en brazos, llorando de alegría.

¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Saori lloraba en brazos de su padre, a quien vio por última vez siendo apenas un infante, creyendo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

¿Papa?- Seiya no entendía nada.- ¿Saori no es nuestra prima?

Aquí al parecer, nada es lo que parece.- Shiryu ya no trataba de explicarse nada, solo observaba y escuchaba.

Saori lloraba en brazos de su padre, lo último que recordaba de su padre, era una cruel batalla a las afueras de su hermosa casa, ella escondida debajo de su cama, fuego, gritos y espadazos se escuchaban por la ventana. De pronto una voz familiar le llamaba, su padre le hablaba, Mu la sacó de la casa usando su magia, la llevó al castillo pro órdenes del rey, la hija de Mu sería recibida en el castillo, y protegida igual que sus hijos. Mu agradeció y junto con los guardias reales se dispusieron a enfrentar al ejército de Saga, esa fue la última vez que le vió.

¡Estas vivo! ¡Gracias a Athena!- Saoir le abrazaba, como si al soltarle fuera a desaparecer de nuevo.

Y tu , te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita, Gracias al rey y los príncipes que te han protegido todo éste tiempo.- Mu le acariciaba sus lilas cabellos, mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos observaba a Saori con cariño.- Ahora los reyes se encuentran en Saint Ävalon, tratando de ayudar a reconstruir las aldeas y las vidas de los habitantes.

Ikki escucho eso con total naturalidad, parecía ser el único al tanto de lo que realmente ocurría en su familia. No así sus hermanos, quienes ante cada declaración dicha por el mago o por cualquiera, abrían sus ojos y sus bocas con total y absoluta confusión e incredulidad. Kanon entonces tomó la palabra para dirigirse a los príncipes de Saint Avalon.

Sus altezas, en nombre de el Rey Camus, del reino de los hielos Eternos, les agradezco infinitamente por haber ayudado a romper el hechizo del único hijo y heredero, el príncipe Hyoga..- Kanon se inclinó con respeto ante los jóvenes.

Encontré a mi verdadero amor.- Hyoga sonrió, y sus ojos de hielo mostraron un brillo cálido al enfocar su mirada en el hermoso peliverde que Ikki cargaba.

Y yo encontré el mío.- Shun volteó sin soltar aún a su hermano mayor.- Yo siempre he creído en cuentos de hadas, y en finales felices, ¿Verdad niisan?- Shun volteó a ver a Ikki, quien con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!- Un grito de Seiya fue suficiente para que todos los asistentes estallaran en júbilo, la música subiera de volumen y las serpentinas, confetis y globos cayeran sobre los asistentes.

Los magos se asustaron ante el estrepitoso y repentino escándalo adolescente, Shiryu e Ikki sudaron frío con frustración al tener a un irresponsable y escandaloso hermano, Saori y Shun rieron divertidos ante la confusión de los demás, y Hyoga sólo observaba al pequeño Shun sonreír, embelesado por su ternura, belleza y pureza, que gracias a los dioses, Saga no pudo arrebatarle.

Todo parecía haber terminado, por fin los reinos de Saint Avalon y de los Hielos Eternos tendrian paz, los hechizos de ambas naciones se habían roto por fin, la tranquilidad y la prosperidad volverían a reinar en los habitantes de dichos reinos. Los hermanos habían comprobado que Hyoga sería digno pretendiente y futuro esposo de su hermano menor.

Shun no recordaba nada de lo acontecido dentro de su habitación antes de que Hyoga lo despertara, se sentía adolorido, y tuvo que ser llevado al médico, pero se acordó por todos, que ninguno revelaría al puro e inocente conejito lo que realmente pasó con Jabú. Así sería mejor para Shun, sin recordar eventos dolorosos, solo el triunfo del bien, del amor y la fraternidad ante el mal, el odio y la ambición.

FIN

PD: Se me olvidó mencionar algo muy muy importante, que siempre ocurren finales felices de cuentos de hadas: Shun y Hyoga vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre, tuvieron tres hermosos hijos, dos varones y una hermosa niña. El territorio de Saint Avalon y Hielos Eternos fue el imperio más próspero e importante del reino de la magia.

Ahora si… ¡FIN!

-******-

_Hola a todos los que leyeron mi historia sin fin, agradezco profundamente a todos los lectores que me siguieron desde el principio de mi publicación._

_Un agradecimiento especial a mi linda y nueva amiga Patricia Rodríguez, gracias a ti linda, éste cuento pudo tener continuación y final feliz. Lamento mucho la tardanza, tu sabes muy bien por qué fue linda Paty, y agradezco mucho tus palabras, eres una gran persona, mil gracias._

_Dedico éste fic a mi abuelita, que en paz en descanse, y que donde se encuentre ahor, le llegun mis respetos, mi amor y el esfuerzo dedicado en éste fic._


End file.
